The Last of Her Blood (The Story!)
by Goldeneye Q.O.R
Summary: Chapters nine and ten are up...I hope you like 'em, becuase the end is near! But wait! There's more...please read/review!!!!
1. The Road to Amaroth and Back

Chapter one

The Jedi twins, now in their late twenties, waved farewell to their greying parents who were watching them from where they stood on Corescant's Imperial Palace. Jacen, smiling at the ship that was now his, the _Millennium Falcon_, gestured to his sister to hurry up.  
"Wait, Ben and Anakin are on their way." The young Jedi bounded up to them, Anakin in his wake. He was their junior by ten years, but he didn't seem to mind. He flashed a grin at them, and gave them an energetic hug.  
"What took you so long?" Reprimanded Jaina, leaning on Anakin's shoulder. "You're the whole reason for this trip, cousin-of-mine. Anakin's the only reason you hurried up!" Ben, or Obi-Wan (named after Luke's first teacher), merely flashed another grin at them.  
"Oh, come off it. Look, are we leaving or not? And are we taking Artoo and Threepio?" The pair exchanged looks.  
"I don't think sothey're needed here. We better go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we get back." Ben adjusted the lightsaber at his belt.  
"Yeah, I guess. Well, Jacen, _you're_ the pilot. Are we moving this bucket of bolts, or not?" Jacen frowned.  
"Is that supposed to be an insult to my ship? Sure, it's a bucket of bolts, but a _great_ bucket of bolts. Okay, smart-mouth. You getting into the co-pilot's seat, or what?" He held the same attitude as his father, Han Solo, once did, the same rough streak that ended up charming Leia, his mother. Ben flicked his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Nah, let Anakin here do it...I can sense he's _dying_ to play with this ship." He said, stepping back. Anakin shook his head.

"A great Jedi you may be, my friend, but remember, it doesn't mean you go probing in my mind for my reaction!" He growled in mock-anger. He seated himself firmly in the co-pilot's seat for good measure. It was once Chewbacca's seat, but now, it was his. He brushed off any remains of Wookie fur and leaned back. "Besides, you can't fly a ship if your life depended on it...unless it's the X-Wing." Ben bristled, but Jacen interrupted.  
"Right, you kids go and sit in the back!" Teased Jacen as he placed his headset on. Jaina pursed her lips.  
"Fine then, if run into trouble, don't crawl back to us if you need gunners, okay?" Ben nudged Jaina.  
"Jaina, manners to the pilots, control yourself!" They seated themselves in the passenger seats that were directly behind Jacen's and Anakin's seats.  
"All right, lady and gentlemen, prepare for takeoff!" He flipped on the communications-link that was close to hand. "This is the Jacen Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_, requesting permission to takeoff, Corescant!" A familiar voice replied with good humour.

"Really, kids? What are you up to _this_ time?" Jacen snorted.  
"Uncle Luke, I should've known you an' Aunt Mara would be chasing after Obi-Wan Skywalker here to brush his teeth!" They fell about laughing in the cockpit.  
"Funny, I'm sure, Jacen, but I was just checking if you guys were okay. By the sounds of it, you are. Anyway, why're you guys going wherever?" Ben leaned over and answered this time.  
"Well, Dad, I think there're more Jedi on the outskirts of the system. I'll guide em, don't worry." He could feel his father's smile from where he sat.  
"Well, then I _should_ start worrying, shouldn't I?" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Come off it, Dad! Can we go now?" Luke sighed.  
"So eager, son? Very well then...get outta here!" Ben smiled triumphantly.  
"Right, guys," he said as they left Corescant's atmosphere, "I'm gonna show you where to go."

À À À À À À 

On the other side of the galaxy in what was left of the now peaceful Imperial Empire, a storm was brewing in the mind of a young man. Andrew Damon was a resourceful commander in the Imperium, with an equally cunning mind. He read with scorn the history of the peace treaty between the Empire and the New Republic, and he was ashamed to know that they had given up. If only Grand Admiral Thrawn hadn't died that day decades ago...

In his mind, he had a plan to raise the Empire up again, something to destroy them for once and for all. During his readings, he had stumbled over a secret that Thrawn had hidden not so long ago, containing the key to the Rebellion's destruction. A massive but isolated Star Destroyer fleet by the name of _Domination_, was fully equipped, under the current command of a man by the name of Tiberus, and was kept in the outer reaches of the Empire, _and_ out of the reaches of the pathetic Republic. There, troops were freshly trained and rallied, creating the perfect battle crew. All he had to do was find it. And perhaps...perhaps he could raise the Empire again, now that Pellaeon was dead. He could tell no-one, not even his friends. He would take a ship out to see if this was true, and, if it was, he could start the plans for the destruction of the New Republic under Leia Organa Solo.

But he cursed Thrawn under his breath for dying as he hurried through the corridors of the space station he was staying on. It would be a lot easier if Thrawn were still alive...then he could locate it, and take command of it. Yes...he could see it. Captain of...he stopped in his tracks. What if he were to take command of a Star Destroyer? It would make goings a _lot_ easier. And he could persuade the crew...yes...it would work. He eyed the _Annihilation_ through the viewport. It was one of the few Star Destroyers built in case the Empire needed to defend themselves. Empire indeed! Miserable system would've been a better word for it. He smiled inwardly, straightened up and started walking towards the _Annihilation_. 

À À À À À À 

"Uh...Ben...I don't think we're supposed to be here. This is one of the isolated places that Dad warned us about – your dad, too." Ben stared at the desert planet in front of them, falling into what seemed a trance.  
"This is it," he whispered. "This is what I was telling you guys about. See that sun over there? That's Cardivarus. And the forest planet there is Dusk...I don't like the looks of it, but we're not going there. And that one over there...K'fiyanne, the ice planet." Jaina blinked at him in surprise.  
"How did you know? We haven't even _been_ there, let alone _seen_ it." Anakin grinned.  
"I think I know how he knows...something's told him, whatever's drawing him over there. Take us down there, Jacen." His brother snorted.  
"Hey, who's the captain around here? _Me._ Right. Anakin, take us down...wait, don't. I will." Anakin narrowed his eyes at him.  
"Why the sudden change of mind?" Jaina giggled from behind him.  
"Well, the last time we allowed you to land a ship like the _Falcon_, you ended up in a mangled mess we had to pull you out of...because you said you were used to the X-Wing! Just like ol' Benny boy over here." Anakin grumbled to himself and leaned back in the chair, arms folded.

On the planet below, a grey-haired and tall man stood, with his brown-haired daughter beside him, watching the ship above them land. Her hand rested on the lightsaber on her belt, before she turned to her father.  
"I've got a feeling that these are the Jedi we've been waiting for, Father. There's no need to get worried about what the Patriarch will say." The man squinted at the descending ship, his hand flying to his lightsaber in an old reaction.  
"I know, dear, but we have to be careful. You said you called him? You know he never approves..." The woman smiled smoothly.  
"Come, Father. How long has it been since we've been attacked? The Empire has fallen, and has no reason to go against us. Besides, we're the last Jedi on this planet. Wouldn't it be better to let them help us find a better home than this desert?" The elder shook his head.  
"I don't know, Adi...the Patriarch isn't going to like this at all. You know how he is about visitors." She shoved him playfully.  
"The Patriarch doesn't like anything, especially when I took the _Firebird _around the area." Her Father shoved her back, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Control, Adi Katarn! Hush now, they come." 

"Hey, we've got company already," said Jaina, fixing her gaze upon the two figures standing on the sand. "Hey, they're Jedi. I'm guessing these are the mysterious voices in your head, Ben?" Her cousin's eyes seemed to be rigid with the sight of the two people as well.  
"No, just the woman...it's the one who was talking to me. Her name...she'll tell me her name when we land, she says," he said, a lot further away from the ship than the others thought. Jaina nudged him.  
"You there? Or not there? You look more like your dad than you think, Benny boy." Anakin grinned behind him.  
"Yeah...well, remember, he _is_ his son..." Ben had inherited his father's calm looks, and his mother's greenish eyes, though they had a hint of blue in the corners. He brushed his father's light brown-blond hair out of his eyes, snapping out of what he was in.  
"Well, of course. I wouldn't be anybody else's, okay?" Anakin gave one of his father's lopsided smiles, getting up from his seat.  
"You sound more like your old man than you think, Ben. Now, are we leaving or not?" He was already heading in the direction of the ramp, so the others followed suit. Ben whistled softly as they stood on the sands of the planet.  
"Looks a lot like Tatooine," he said, softly. "Let's go meet them." Jacen chuckled.

"That's cos it's covered in sand, Ben..." the strangers bowed, and smiled at them warmly.  
"Good day to you, Jedi," said the grey-haired man, saluting with his lightsaber. "I am Kyle Katarn. I'm sure your mother, Master Skywalker, has spoken of me, and you are familiar with my name...and I'm familiar with your good father as well. We have crossed paths a few times." He then gestured to the slim, young woman beside him. Her shining brown hair rested lightly on her shoulders. "This is my daughter, Adi Katarn, as you probably have guessed." Ben smiled, and held out his hand in greeting.  
"Please, just plain Ben will do. Your daughter...has often called me." She grinned, and held out her hand and clasped it with his.  
"Yes, I have, as a matter of fact. I hope you didn't mind me intruding on your thoughts. You see, we haven't had any other Jedi around, and I thought you might be able to help us train the few that may have talents in the ways of the Force." She sighed. "Unfortunately, we don't have the facilities or equipment to train them. Surprisingly, metal is scarce here, and the only large amount of metal is in my ship." There was a pause, and she slapped her head. "'Sabers! I should remember my priorities as a host. Please, come with us? I'm sure we can talk inside where it's safer." They followed her to a fairly large town, or, a small city. And, like Tatooine, the buildings were basically domes made from stone. People bustled to and fro in the streets, walking, some stopping at the market stands along their way. A man, who appeared to be some sort of security officer, was riding a large, two-legged, two-armed sand lizard. His keen eyes caught the sight of some troublemakers he had spotted, and he bounded over to reprimand them. Adi stopped at one of the larger domes, and gestured to the door.  
"Please, go ahead." Jaina leaned over to the others.  
"Remember, manners. These people are being kind enough." Anakin shoved her gently.  
"Oh, leave us alone, you wampa. Let's go in." There was a table in front of them, a simple, wooden affair with glasses and plates set around. There were benches to sit on, and rough-woven carpets covering parts of the sandy, hard floor.  
"I'm sorry about the place, we don't expect company," said Kyle, apologetically. "But we'll bring what food and drink we have for you." Adi entered from a smooth side door, and set down the food in front of them. It was an exotic vegetarian meal, and it smelled delicious, a thousand eccentric scents coming from it. She poured them drinks, and sat down herself beside her father.  
"It's been many, many years since we've had Jedi as company," sighed Kyle. "It's a welcoming sight to have them come again, but we're the only two that the Patriarch, or the city elder, will allow. He's a very superstitious yet knowing man, and he fears that if we allow anybody else in, people will rain terror upon us as the Imperials did decades ago. The only things he allows in are our usual trading ships." Jacen cocked his head.

"But the Empire fell, and is now at peace. Doesn't he know that?" Kyle nodded.  
"You see, he fears that it will rise again. He has these...these _oracles_ he talks to." He snorted. "Con artists, more like. You pay em, and they utter a load of nonsense. They walk around dressed in fancy clothes and claim they can read the future. Of course, they know that we know they're scum in disguise. And the Patriarch won't listen to us. They told him that Jedi were a nuisance, and they would overrun him some day. And he knows we're the guardians of this forsaken planet, yet he doesn't act like it. He doesn't accept the fact that the oracles were always wrong, whether it was about us or something else. I don't know...things need to change around here. We allowed you down here without his so-called great' permission because he wouldn't approve of you coming down here." He sighed. "And, because of our brush with a dark Jedi on the planet Dusk – you've probably seen the place – he believes that we can be the same if we use our power to fight in any way. He never approves of anything, the Patriarch." Ben laughed softly.  
"Reminds be of somebody, but I can't put my finger on it..." Jacen shot him a look.  
"Funny, Ben, but not really." Jaina glared at them for a moment, before turning back to Kyle and Adi.

"Please, go on." Adi held a smile, and continued for her father.  
"Anyway, the slightest thing we do that's out-of-the-ordinary, he'll comment on. If we take out our lightsabers, he'll point fingers and accuse us of being dangerous. The only place we can train is far out in the desert, and it's not the nicest place to be." She begun to clear empty plates. "The Patriarch doesn't seem to approve with trainee Jedi either...he'll stop us if we tell a child of six that he's gifted with the Force." Kyle snorted again at this.  
"I'm telling you, I'm sick and tired of him and his ideas. I was going to ask you...will you take us back with you? He never let us leave unless we had reason. He locked up Adi's ship, the _Firebird_, in some hanger and he won't let us get to it. He was forced to train guns on us to prove his point." Ben clasped his hand.  
"Of course, Master Kyle! We'll be glad to bring two elite Jedi to the school. And, if you wish, anybody else who wishes to come." Kyle got up and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much, all of you! We are honoured to be taken from this place by your good selves. All that's left now is to tell the Patriarch that we'll be leaving." 

À À À À À À 

Not too far from where they were, the new self-appointed captain of the _Annihilation_, Andrew Damon, headed towards Thrawn's legendary backup supply of troops and Star Destroyers. He had managed to get rid of the last captain by persuading the crew that the Empire could rise again with his help. _They drank it in_, he thought, still smiling, _Because they're weak-minded fools!_ There was some sort of encryptment on the document that contained the location, but after hiring a slicer by the name of Lission, he had learnt the coordinates of his destination.  
"Once I find it," he whispered as he stared at the starlines from the bridge, "The Empire shall rally under _my_ command!" 

À À À À À À 

The Patriarch stared at the Jedi in front of him from his throne. His old grey eyes remained unblinking as he stroked his pure-white beard. He shifted in his seat, staring continuously at the two in front of him. He let out a soft snort, and leaned forwards, resting his arm on a stout piece of wood.

"You honestly believe I'll allow you to_ leave?_ You're needed _here._" Kyle lowered his eyes.

"The young minds of the planet shouldn't be forced to live like this. They should be able to learn in the ways of the Force." The Patriarch stood up, raging.  
"But if they do, they shall become like Palpatine or Vader! I shall not allow it! You have been corrupted by the dark side once before, Katarn, and it shall not happen again! You grew too powerful...no, we can't allow it! The oracles have spoken to me..." Adi watched the argument flicker back and forth, and then stepped forward.

"Your oracles know nothing, Patriarch. Would you like to discuss it further with a few friends of mine, old man?" She snapped, narrowing her brown-green eyes. The Patriarch's gaze swivelled to her.  
"How _dare_ you speak with me like this! Nobody is going to change my mind..." he broke off at the sight of the Jedi children, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and Ben. "They...they _came?_ You allowed them to come _here?_ We allow nothing but the trade..." Adi gave a firm smile.  
"I _called_ him using my mind," she retorted, putting a hand on her hip.  
"I hope we weren't intruding, my good Patriarch," said Ben, walking into view with Jacen, Jaina and Anakin behind him. The Patriarch spluttered.  
"You can't let that immature _Jedi_ here! Not him, not his cousins! Those...those are Jedi twins, trained by Skywalker, slayer of-" Adi stood forward.  
"That'll be enough. We're taking the _Firebird_ and leaving. You can't stop us. I'm sick of this place, and our restrictions. I want to leave." He stood up and waggled his finger at her.  
"Enough, young lady! Remember, you still owe me-" she pointed an accusing finger at him.  
"I owe you nothing! I paid off that debt years ago, but I didn't see it. I was a fool to believe you were looking out for my best interests." Kyle walked into the room, after slipping out unnoticed.

"We're ready, Adi...so are the twenty-five Jedi-to-be." The Patriarch's face went red, anger welling up inside him.

"I...you can't take people from here! I'll have you arrested..." he turned to Jacen. "And... I apologise, Master Jacen, and the rest of you, but you _can't_ take them." Jacen smiled, looking like his father again.  
"And, why, Patriarch? If she has paid off her debt, then she should be allowed to leave." The Patriarch waved his stick at them, angrily.  
"You can't leave. I'll call the guards..." Adi swivelled around.  
"And they'll do what? They're terrified of us. Farewell, Patriarch. I hope your oracles serve you better than I did." She bowed to him, and they filed out of the room.  
"I'll have you hanged!" He stammered, waving his old arms in the air. "Or...or..." he sighed, and slumped into his seat. He heard the _Firebird_ blast off, followed by the _Millennium Falcon._ He waited until they had left...and smiled. "You'll get what you deserve, Adi, child," he breathed, still smiling. "May all the gods help you on your journey."

Adi glanced back at Amaroth, something inside tugging at her. She then glanced at K'fiyanne, the ice planet – and the Dusk, its surface hidden by a swirling mass of sinister dark clouds. She shuddered, and then turned back to the controls of the _Firebird._ The craft was a neat, sleek vessel, with two lasers, two ion cannons and a concussion missile launcher. It was a dark red-brown, and it was shaped like an E-Wing, except it was a lot larger and was able to carry a maximum of twelve people including the pilot and co-pilot.

She and Kyle followed the _Millennium Falcon_ out of the Cardivarus system, before speeding into hyperspace towards the Jedi school on Yavin 4, to drop off the odd twenty-five candidates. Yavin 4 was the secret Rebel base after the defeat of the first Death Star, and it was the place where the awards ceremony was held when Leia Organa Solo pinned medals on her brother, husband-to-be and Chewie. Later on, when Luke had started up the Jedi Academy (or _praxeum_, as he preferred to call it), there was some trouble with a dark Sith Lord, Exar Kun, who's spirit had overwhelmed two of his students, killing one and overtaking the other. Kyp Durron, who was infested with dark thoughts, stole a weapon that was worse than the Death Stars, the Sun Crusher, and escaped with it. Han and a handful of others brought him back, and he was released from the evil when Luke's first students defeated the corrupt spirit.

The new students-to-be waited with great anticipation of what was about to happen to them. They hoped to become Jedi Knights themselves, and follow in the footsteps of their guardians, Adi and Kyle. Twenty-five in all, they had been secretly readied for the visit by Kyle in the desert area where he trained Adi. He too was a great Jedi, and had defeated seven dark Lords who had killed his father.

Adi glanced at the little comm-light flashing above the comm-link, and she turned to her father.  
"Incoming transmission, Father...I'll get it." She flipped it on, and spoke. "This is the _Firebird_, go ahead." There was a gentle snort of laughter, and then Jacen Solo replied back.  
"Hello, it's Jacen. We're almost there, just to let you know. I'll send you the coordinates and we'll need to make another jump to lightspeed. You got em?" Adi watched letters scrolling across her screen.  
"Yeah, I got em, Master Jacen. Okay, we're ready. We'll see you there, then. How are the other fifteen managing over there? Sorry, we didn't have enough room on here." A ripple of laughter was Jacen's reply.  
"They're fine...they don't take up much room, though. Don't worry, the _Falcon_'s a pretty big ship!" On the other side, Adi smiled.  
"Glad to hear it..._Firebird_ out." She turned off the comm-link, and grinned at Kyle, gesturing to the hyperspace lever. "You've got the honours." He grinned back, and placed his hand on it.  
"Okay, folks...strap in! Jumping in five...four...three...two...one..." he pulled it back, and the stars around them faded into starlines. "And we're gone!" 

À À À À À À 

Captain Damon leaned forwards in his commander's seat, eyes widening at the sight before him. He ran a hand through his young hair, smiling.  
"It...it's _true..._it exists..."And the sight before him was a fearsome one. The one he was waiting to see, aching to see after years of research. "The _Domination_ Fleet exists! Oh, you Rebels, you may have taken our _Katana_ fleet from us decades ago, but you shan't have the _Domination_! It's mine, and I shall rule over it in the name of Thrawn! I shall bring the Rebellion to their knees..." a voice spoke over the communications.  
"Unidentified Imperial Star Destroyer, identify yourself, in the name of Thrawn!" Damon stopped the communications officer from answering.  
"I'll handle this," he said, smiling. "_Domination_ Fleet, I am your new commander, Captain Damon of the _Annihilation._ The Empire surrendered to the Rebellion, and I'm here to set things straight. I come in the name of Thrawn, and we shall succeed if you rally to me." There was a silence, then the voice.  
"Do you know my name, Captain Damon?" The other smiled and leaned back.  
"It's Tiberus, I've read the documents." Another pause, each officer on the bridge holding his breath for the reply. There was an almost-sigh, then the voice of Tiberus.  
"In that case, Captain Damon, I hand over the command of the _Domination_ Fleet to you. It's been many years, waiting for a new leader. I am old, seventy now. So, Captain Damon, I appoint you Commander of the _Domination_ Fleet." 

À À À À À À 

The people of Amaroth who had accompanied Adi and the others pressed against viewports for a glimpse of their new home, Yavin 4. Adi and Kyle too stared, smiles on their faces at the Jedi school's haven, a world of opportunity and amazement.  
"To think," whispered Kyle to Adi, "To think that this place was the training ground of the first Jedi Knights Master Luke trained! Amazing...truly amazing. And they defeated the first Death Star here...I think it's a wonderful accomplishment. And here, they shall be trained, too." Adi smiled, running a finger on the planet's statistics that were scrolling along her screen.  
"It's a paradise...plenty of food and water, forest, mountains, hot springs and some large temples. Also great grounds to train a Jedi. The Great Master was right when he chose this place for his school." She heard her comm-link bleep.  
"This is the _Firebird._ Where do we land, sir?" A chuckled met her voice...a casual, honest and composed voice, which sounded like the owner had gathered wisdom over decades...could it be...?

"This is Master Luke Skywalker, my friends, but no need to call be sir! Just follow the _Falcon _down, and I'll see you when you get down there." Kyle quivered with delight after she flipped off the comm.  
"It _is_ him, Adi...it's _him!_" She laughed softly and placed a hand on his arm.

"Easy, Dad. You sound like that little kid, what's his name? Jargon. You sound like how he sounded when you said he could touch your lightsaber! Yes, he _is_ the real Master Skywalker, but don't fall out of your seat in excitement! I need you to land the _Bird._ I'll go with the navigation and communication controls." Kyle breathed in.  
"Right, let's get this thing down!" Adi then giggled, nudged him again and turned back to her computer panels, hands on the various switches and buttons.

The _Firebird_ landed in the clearing nearby the _praxeum_, which was now the main school. Luke Skywalker himself was standing on the slightly damp grass, his wife Mara beside him. He stood in front of them, smiling at the astonished twenty-five candidates. Adi and Kyle followed quietly behind, before standing behind the crowd. 

"Welcome to Yavin 4, good people of Amaroth!" He said loudly, spreading his hands out wide. "I trust that you are eager to go. Will you please follow Mara here to the main schooling grounds? From there we'll begin training." Ben bounced out of the _Millennium Falcon_, grinning from ear to ear, throwing a friendly arm around his father's shoulders.  
"_This_ is why I left, Dad," he said, gesturing to the disappearing crowd. "But I'm back, you see..." he lowered his voice. "With two fully-fledged Jedi. Hey, where'd they go?" Luke smiled back.  
"They're very modest not to show themselves...I trust they were the pilots I spoke with?" Ben nodded, leading his father to them.  
"Hey, wait for us! Ben! You left us to put the ship on standby!" The others followed after him, a pink-faced Jaina in the lead. "That wasn't exactly polite, leaving us to turn the thing off. Never mind, I guess it's okay." Luke turned to them, as they hugged him in affection.  
"So, has he behaved?" He teased, as Ben turned red.  
"He behaved, I guess..." said Jaina, slowly. "But you know, little comments can leave bad impressions on the people..." Ben shoved her playfully.  
"You sound like Threepio, Jaina!" She gave a smile, and fell in step with her brothers behind her. They walked into the main audience chamber, where Mara was giving a small presentation of the school and its grounds on a hologram.  
"That's them," whispered Jacen, tapping Luke on the shoulder and nodding in the direction of Kyle and Adi. Luke quietly walked up to them and whispered, "May I talk to you?" Kyle, excitement dancing in his eyes, grabbed Adi by the arm and took them outside. "My son said you two were great Jedi," he said, his eyes searching them up and down.  
"Well...it's a matter of opinion, Master Skywalker," said Kyle, gently.  
"I'm sorry, my irresponsible son didn't tell me who you were. What were your names?" Asked Luke, glancing at Ben who was now trying to keep himself from turning red again.  
"Kyle, Master, Kyle Katarn..." Luke's eyes shone.  
"Kyle! You old bandit!" He seized him in a friendly hug, Kyle grinning. "Don't call me Master', all right? You're a friend...why didn't you say so? I had wondered where you had gone, after Mara helped you escape the Sith Temple..." he looked to his son again. "Ben! You didn't tell me!" Ben blushed again, turning around.  
"Sorry," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Luke turned to the eighteen-year-old Adi, who was standing quietly to the side.  
"And you're Adi...his daughter? Kyle, you never told me you..." Kyle quickly put a finger to his lips, dropping his voice to a whisper.  
"Later, please, Luke. It's a long and unhappy story. Please don't." Adi now had her back turned towards the trees, before she turned back around and smiled.  
"It's perfectly all right, Father...he didn't know..." there was an uncomfortable silence. Luke broke it for them, his gentle voice like a rustle on the breeze.

"Would you like to see the grounds? I think that the Jedi-to-bes will be very comfortable here."

Adi had gone to watch the other students with Ben, Jaina, Jacen and Anakin, while Kyle and Luke had a quiet talk. The lights were low, and the sunlight faded as night approached. Kyle sipped at his ale, looking thoughtful. He cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.  
"I'll tell you the story now, Luke. But if Adi were here, she would find it extremely painful. If you would prefer to pass on it, then let me know..." Luke nodded.  
"I know, Kyle. But please, go ahead." Kyle sighed, closing his eyes in memory.

"It was several years ago when I found Adi and her sister A'lianne while exploring the dark shadows of Dusk. I used to share a ship with my friend, Jan...you remember her, don't you? Well, yes...so I adopted the two as my own, I'd never had children, but I knew these two were special. Their parents had been lost to a Dark Lord some years ago, A'lianne finishing him off and finishing her path to become a Jedi. Adi was at the deciding age of thirteen, and was still in training. Her sister was teaching her what she knew, and she was eighteen at the time. Anyway, I learnt that Adi had chosen the path to the Light Side, and her sister was pleased, but still disturbed. When questioned, she told me that there had been a boy with her – Iddyl Jun.

"Iddyl Jun used to be Adi's best friend, and they were taught together under A'lianne's careful eye. When the time came to build lightsabers, they were searching the planet for parts. They stumbled over another Sith Temple-" Luke allowed a gasp to escape his lips.  
"I thought they all were destroyed..." he said, in a whisper. Kyle shook his head.  
"I guess that one was missed, then. Where was I? Oh, yes. They had found another Temple, and Iddyl, his curiosity overwhelming him, wanted to explore it. Adi, however, demanded that they should stay away from it. She was a good child, from the start. But Iddyl...Iddyl went inside. And when he came out, he was extremely quiet. He left a month later for the wretched temple again." He sighed. "Poor Adi cried to her sister that he had gone in; but they said nothing of the matter for a year." He closed his eyes again, fighting rising tears. "When I came at the end of the second year of the incidents, and I took them in, A'lianne, feeling that Adi was safe with me, went off to get Iddyl back. Unfortunately, she never came back. Adi was crying that night, crying about a pain, and she said that she knew her sister was dead. I said that I would go after Iddyl...but she wouldn't hear of it. She said that we should go back to Amaroth, and never speak of it again.

"But then came nightmares, things that awoke her suddenly in the night. I often heard her speaking to Iddyl, telling him to return, telling him that he was wrong. Three years after living in Amaroth, when she was sixteen, and after she had built her ship, the _Firebird_, she left to bring him back herself. I followed her in secret, afraid of what she was about to do. She had left a note saying that she must face him to bring him back. When I got there, and had negotiated through the dark, evil corridors, I saw them in a fight. Their lightsabers clashed again and again, each as skilled as the other. I don't know who became Iddyl's Dark Master, but it must have been a good one. He had a terrible, twisted dark power, Luke...he kept on throwing Adi back against the hard walls that surrounded their fighting area. In the centre of the room, there was an abyss, of the Lost Souls of the Jedi. It was large, but not that large. Swirling spirits lived in there, trapped souls who had gone too far into the Temple...and he kept on saying that Adi would join them.

"She was too weak to fight after being thrown back again and again. He had her on her back, and rose his lightsaber ready to strike...and I couldn't stop myself. I threw him back myself, knowing a few tricks of the dark side...it was all I could do to stop him from killing her. I grabbed her and got out of there. Since then, two years after, he still plagues her in her sleep, her dreams...wherever a dark evil reigned, he would be there, as he would be able to take the leftover power and use it himself. She...she was never able to be rid of him. And, as he defeated her once, she lives only to defeat him and his evil reign of power, to avenge her sister's death. She's the last of her Blood, Luke, and if she dies, there shall be no more blood of the Dawn-Kins. It's Iddyl Jun's only aim, to rid the galaxy of the good Dawn-Kins. The name she carries now is Katarn, but inside, she knows that she's a Dawn-Kin, a doer of good, a warrior of Light, a conqueror of evil. And if he never ceases to stop his wrongdoing, he will kill her with it. And that's why I brought her here – not just to bring those twenty-five here, but to give her rest from him, far away. And so that I can turn to you for help, Luke." He looked up at Luke after finishing, his dark brown eyes holding back tears. "Will you help me, Master of the Jedi?" Luke stood up, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Kyle, I'll do all I can in my power to help her."

Luke shared what he had learned with his son and Mara that night. Ben listened in silence, his eyes widening at every word. Luke sighed, leaning back.  
"I...I never realised that such a bright, shining Jedi would hide so much pain and suffering," said Luke, shaking his head. Mara agreed, placing her hand over his.  
"I know, Luke, but how can we help? You're needed here, to train the students and aid the teachers. Does this mean we're going up against another dark Jedi?" Luke nodded, running a hand through his brown hair that was now streaked with grey. Ben looked up.  
"Dad, I'll help her. I know enough; I can help her. Besides, if I succeed, I will prove myself as a Jedi, as she will." He stood up. "I shall leave the judgement in your hands, Father. It's up to you to decide." Luke held up a hand.  
"No, son, it's for _you_ to decide. But, as I can see, you are already intent on helping her." A smile crept across his lips. "I think, son, that she shall benefit greatly from this. Now, get some rest. You'll need to rest for what's coming."


	2. The Assassins move in

Chapter two

Ben walked to his room, feeling a little light-headed with excitement. If he was to help her in her fight...as he walked along the jungle path, he stopped in his tracks, hearing voices. He crept up behind the trees, to see an astonishing sight. Adi was standing on one of the temple roofs, talking to what appeared to be nothing.  
"I told you to leave me alone! You aren't to touch me! Why do you hurt my Blood so? The Dawn-Kins never said or did anything to you...let me be! Let me complete my training!" There was a cackle, and Adi spun around.  
"The Dawn-Kins is what stops me from flying forth, to victory! I want to become a Sith Lord...but I cannot, as you are barring my way. Your...your _purpose_...is to stop me, to turn me back...but I will never go your way! In fact, I want you to come with me...side by side we shall rule over that hideous Skywalker." Adi backed away from the space, pointing a finger.  
"Never, you hear me! Never. I am a Jedi, as my sister was, as my mother was, as my adopted father is! You shall never measure up to their greatness, to the Skywalkers' greatness! It is always good that wins in the end. Remember that, Iddyl!" He laughed his hollow laughter again.  
"Ah, my dear friend, that's where you're wrong! I shall defeat you, or turn you. You have been defeated easily once; I shall do it again!" She shook her head.  
"No! I am a Jedi! I shall never turn! And if I die someday, you shall die with me!" He laughed again, the harsh cawing ringing in her ears.

"Bold words for a coward! You shall fail, and I guarantee that..." he disappeared, and Adi sat down hard on the temple roof. She looked to the stars, unaware of Ben's presence.

"Why, A'lianne, did you go after him? Why did you not return? You were greater than he...yet he defeated you. Shall this happen to me, too?" A'lianne's ghost appeared, sitting next to her. Her ghost was wearing a Jedi's tunic, cloak and belt, with its lightsaber still hanging off it. She was as beautiful as her younger sibling, her light grey eyes shining with some inner light. Her ghost, through slightly transparent, stood out against the dark night.

"_Sister, you have called what I am now to your side. What is it you ask?_" Adi looked up at her.  
"Two question, A'lianne. My first: why did you go after him, why were you defeated?" A'lianne, her perfect features creasing into a smile, patted her sister's shoulder with a ghostly hand.  
"_Ah, dear Adi, that _was _two questions!_" Adi sighed.  
"Please, no jokes, I must know..." A'lianne's eyes went to the roof.  
"_Very well then...all I can say is that question is beyond my ability to answer. Yes, what _did_ happen? I remember his lightsaber...and I remembered a flash of blue light...and then, nothing. I saw my body on the ground...and, I felt myself scream. Now, your second?_" Adi, pain trapped in her eyes, held back sudden tears.  
"Oh, that memory...but enough of my wailing. My second question is how does Iddyl manage to follow me like that? What is he doing? Has he killed himself?" A'lianne got up, hands resting on her belt.  
"_Ah, a question I _can_ answer. He does it while meditating. He lets his spirit wander, and yet it's still anchored to his body, somehow. He can go where evil once reigned...and the temple you stand on used to house a dark Jedi. Is that a sufficient answer for you? I must be leaving now...to where other Jedi spirits go, I suppose. Farewell for now, little sister..._" the ghost faded like the gentle winds that blew around her. Adi spent time alone, her eyes finally brimming over.  
"And," she whispered, "Why am I the last?" She turned away to face the moons that glowed in the sky, head resting on her knees. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, and jumped. "Oh, Master Ben..." she hid her face. "Please, don't...I don't want you to see me like this. It's nothing..." Ben nodded.  
"I know all, Adi. If...if it hurts you, then I'll leave you be. But if you need anything, just come to me, okay?" Adi nodded. She watched him go. They were only a year apart, her the younger, yet he seemed so wise...no. It would never be...not with him. She turned back to the skies, and then down the stony steps of the temple. For now, to bed. But the dreams...the nightmares...the memories...they would return.

And they did. Adi, upon closing her eyes, found herself crouching outside the Sith Temple in the murky undergrowth of Dusk. Beside her, was her larger-than-life best friend, Iddyl Jun. She was thirteen, or was it twelve? He was smiling, she noticed, in the damp darkness. She fingered her lightsaber with numb hands, and reached out and touched him. His skin was icily cold, and she cried out, drawing her hand back sharply.  
"Iddyl! You're freezing cold! Hey, where're you going?" Her friend pointed at the Temple.

"C'mon, it can't be as bad as A'lianne says. You aren't chicken, are you?" He teased, grinning at her, dirt smudged across his face. He tossed his thick black fringe out of his face, hands on his hips. Adi stepped backwards.

"No, Iddyl. You can't go in there – it's full of Dark spirits, you heard A'lianne. Let's go home, and we can catch Dusk-lizards. Please?" She was pleading with him now, her face masked with unhappiness. Iddyl frowned.  
"Catching Dusk-lizards is boring. I'm gonna go in, with you or without." She remained crouched in the damp for hours, until A'lianne came looking for her.  
"Adi! What're you doing here? I told you..." she grabbed her sister's hand, weeping bitterly.  
"A'lianne, he went in! I told him not to, and he's...he's..." A'lianne shook her head and pulled the protesting Adi away, and they didn't speak of it again.

The image dissolved from her view, and another appeared. She was standing inside the Temple, her gaze fixed on the two figures fighting with lightsabers on the ground below, as she was standing on a ledge. Could it be?

"A'lianne!" She cried, stretching her fingers out to her sister. Her sister didn't hear. She had her teeth gritted, her lightsaber flickering in the dark. Green met red again and again as the lightsabers clashed. She felt the hatred from the one fighting her. But...it wasn't Iddyl, it couldn't be...

"You may be older but you are weak!" He cried, throwing her back. She screamed, her back crunching against the stone behind her. She staggered up again, fighting again.

"A'lianne! Watch out!" The words fell upon deaf ears; she was merely the witness of an apparition of the past. There was an evil, hollow laugh...and then a brilliant flash of blue, and a shriek. She was on the ground, still. The lightning flew from the dark Jedi's fingers, paralysing her...but she didn't move. She lay still on the ground...and the scream rang in Adi's ears, stretching to the ends of time...

The image faded, and then came another. She was crouched in the wet grass again – but this time, she was older. Her lightsaber was clutched in her hands, trembling. She could feel his presence inside, _his_ presence – and she would have to find him. She got up, and stepped cautiously inside. Gingerly, she made her way through the stone corridors of the Sith, pausing here and there to guess the route. And, when she had reached her destination, an amazing sight stood before her. It was more horrifying than amazing, however; it was a huge stone cavern, with a pit in the middle, strange silvery-grey forms swirling around inside it. On these forms, she caught faces, frozen with horror or pain. And, behind the pit, stood Iddyl Jun.  
"So you came, at last, did you? My friend, you've no idea what I've discovered! The dark side is...is amazing. And don't tell me it's engulfed me, because if you do, you're wrong. I can _control_ it. Yes, and I can bend it unto my will! Observe." A mynock, fluttering from one of the corridors, drew too close to Iddyl, and in an instant, was vaporised by a fast lightning bolt. He turned back to Adi. "Oh, Adi...you don't know the things I've seen! Why don't...yes, why don't you join me? It would be the greatest, Adi! Two Jedi, in control of the Universe! What do you say?" She took a step back.  
"No. I will not turn. I have come to brought you back, Iddyl." A cackle came from Iddyl Jun's mouth.  
"You honestly believe that I'll turn back to that pathetic side? If that's the way you want things to be...then _die!_" His lightsaber flashed on with a _snap-hiss_, as he raised the red blade to strike. It was met by the white-blue of Adi's as she blocked the blow. They danced a dance of Death across the floor, lightsabers flashing in the dark. Then, Iddyl raised his hands...and threw her back. Again and again, pain lanced through her every time she hit the stone rock. Weak...dying...her knees buckled, and she fell. But, as she fell, there was a flash of yellow. _Father._ There was a yell, and blackness...

Adi woke up in a cold sweat, staring out the window at the feathery-clouded dawn. She rolled out of bed, groaning. She fingered her cheek for the scar, that fatal scar she was given the night she was thrown back, and defeated...she sobbed softly, burying her face in her arched knees, her hands clasped around them.

"Oh, A'lianne," she whispered. "I should never have let you go, I should never have let _him_ go..." but A'lianne didn't appear at her weeping, nor did Iddyl or Kyle. She was alone. She decided, now that the dawn had come, she would go for a long walk to be isolated with her thoughts. A time to reflect and remember.

She brushed against the damp leaves of the daybreak, pushing branches aside with the Force. Finding a quiet waterfall, she sat at the edge on the wet rocks and dipped her feet into the clear pool by it, before splashing water over her face. She heard laughter somewhere from the school, children's laughter. The lessons were probably beginning, but she doubted they'd come over here. Besides, she could feel their presence far off from here. It was a gift of hers; whether somebody was an inch away or hundreds of miles away, she could feel their presence.

She heard someone rustling through the trees, and she got up quickly. She relaxed; it was Kyle.  
"Good morning, Adi. I hope you had a good night's rest..." her eyes met his in a gesture of don't ask.' "Oh. Well, I did, if that makes you feel better. Nice place you found here." He sat beside her, leaning close, dropping his voice to a whisper. "It was the memories again?" She nodded once. She didn't feel like talking. "And...he spoke to you before you went to bed, didn't he?" She nodded again. Once. He leaned back and sighed. "You know that if you stand up to him, you won't have to listen. Just remember that you have me...and your sister's spirit with you, and your mother's spirit. And remember that, as Darth Vader was turned, and as _I_ was turned, you can turn him back too." He gathered himself and left silently, leaving her alone again.  
"Then if it's that simple," she whispered, "Why does he resist so?" She dipped her foot one last time, before resuming her walk. She then took a trek up the hills, and round the forest edge. She breathed in the fresh air, and then walked up another hill. This one towered over the forest, and in the distance, she could see the temples. She sat down for a moment, the breeze lifting her hair like silk.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ben's voice startled her. _Funny_, she thought, _I didn't feel his presence._ She looked up at him and managed a smile.  
"Yes, I suppose so," she answered, a little doubtful. Ben raised an enquiring eyebrow.  
"You suppose so? Why the hesitation in your voice?" _He can read me already_, she thought, amused. She couldn't feel any direct feelings from him. All she felt was...a feeling of peace, and sympathy...and a little excitement. _Hm, wonder why_, she mused.  
"It's...I can't really talk about it," she mumbled, turning her face away. He sat down beside her, leaning forwards. _He_ does_ look like his father,_ she observed, mentally.  
"If it's about...about _him_..." he said, softly. _Roth, he reads me like a book!_ She suddenly felt it would be perfectly all right to talk about it with him.  
"It's...I'll tell you, I can trust you, Ben." She said, carefully. "You see..." she explained everything, from her past to her talk with Iddyl Jun (that he had seen already, though she didn't know it), the memories that were replaying in her mind, the way she had unconsciously witnessed her sister's death...and Ben listened calmly, nodding now and then. There was a long silence. He reached out and touched her shoulder.  
"If you want...I'll help you through it. If it's a Sith Temple, Adi, then it's my duty to destroy it." His words were spoken slowly, as if with uncertainty. _Just what I need_, she conceived. _All right then, Master Jedi, you've got a deal._

"I...I would like that a lot," said the younger, smiling. _Good one, nice words. No need to upset him with scorn, is there?_ Ben smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt off his tunic.  
"All right then. I'll see you later, then? Come down to the _praxeum_ main hall when you're ready." With that, he sauntered down the hill. She stood up, hand resting on her belt. _Have I made the right decision?_ She pondered, running a hand through her soft hair. It fell almost automatically on her shoulders, resting there. _Maybe I shouldn't have pulled him into this...what if something happens and I'm responsible?_ She shook her head. _No, he's the son of Luke Skywalker and if anything happens to him, then he'll get out of it. No, _I'll_ get him out of it._ She hurried down the hill after him, calling his name.

When they arrived, they found everybody crowded round Luke, Chief-of-State Leia, his sister, and Han Solo along with Chewbacca, his faithful Wookie companion who owed him a life-debt. In between them was a man with a slightly yellow tinge to his face, his dark hair damp with sweat. The Jedi twins and Anakin were ashen-faced, as they stood in the front of the crowd.  
"What's happening?" She whispered to Jaina, standing by her side. Jaina turned her pale face towards her.  
"There was an attempted assassination on my mother, but she stopped it, being the good Jedi she is. The assassin is one of those in the ways of the Force, Adi! They found that out." She replied, shaking her head. "Who, in all the galaxies, would do such a shameful crime? Uncle- sorry, Master Skywalker is questioning him now." Luke was staring into the man's dark eyes, frowning, his eyes clamped on the chair arms.  
"I'll ask you again, friend. Who are you?" The man stared up at him with his resonant, inert eyes. Adi could feel no emotion from the man...but the way he looked seemed...familiar. Yellowish skin...what planet was that?  
"I cannot answer you, Master," stammered the man, his voice as dead as his eyes. Han's hand rested on his blaster as if he were to draw it any minute, but Leia shot him a look. Chewie grunted and Han restrained him. Luke sighed.  
"You had a poisoned blade on you as well as a Force pike. You are obviously gifted in ways of the Force. Why use them on skills such as these?" The man, again, gave the same, barren answer.  
"I cannot answer you, Master." Adi then knew. She pushed her way through the crowd. The man blanched white, a strange noise that sounded between a squeak and a splutter came from his lips. "Dawn-Kin!" Her eyes went to Luke's face, and he nodded.  
"You...you are one of _his_ assassins, are you not?" Her eyes had gone cold; Ben felt a wave of grief, and something else that he couldn't describe but could supposedly relate to the painful memories she held. The man choked, his eyes holding pure fear.  
"Dawn-Kin!" He sobbed through his fear-numbed lips. "D-don't kill me!" He wailed, closing his eyes in terror.  
"You are _his_ own, aren't you?" She hissed again, this time her face hovering a few inches from his. He nodded, obviously terrified.

"Yes," he whispered. "Don't kill me...I am one of his people!" She leaned away, pain lancing through her scar. Yes, this man was one of his cruel kind.  
"And your name?" He opened his eyes, slowly.  
"He gave me my name, Mistress. My name...my name is Hammer..." he said, stumbling over words. The man sobbed again. Adi glanced one last time at Luke, and then the others, before making her way outside, where she would be left alone in peace. It wasn't the most comfortable experience, but at least they knew something. Ben stared after her, before looking pleadingly at his father. Luke nodded, and he pushed his way after her.  
"That was one of the..._strangest_..." he said, delicately, "Questionings I've ever seen." Kyle was about to go after the pair as well, but Luke stopped him.  
"I think that we should let them be alone," he said, softly.

"Adi?" Adi looked up at Ben with her reddened eyes from her dormitory. She turned her face away. 

"No...Ben...leave me, please...I didn't want to do that...I would never want to strike fear into anybody, ever...yet, when he saw me, it was like he was staring at Death itself! I didn't want him to-" she broke off. Ben crouched by her.  
"Adi? What's wrong?" From her lips, strange words emerged, as though she were in a trance. Her eyes were shut as the words spilled out, tears being squeezed out of the corners.

"The last of her Blood,

The Dark ones rejoice

She shall turn

Or die, her choice

But she shall fail

And they shall fall

To the Dark ones' hands

And she's the last of them all  
Fail she shall

At the hands of her friend

When she comes

She meets her end

Turn she shall!

Written in prophecies aged,

What we can ensure

Is, eventually, she and her Blood all shall fade

And you should know,

The time she comes will be the time we're waiting for!"

Adi opened her eyes, and said,

"Now do you understand, Ben?" Ben sat on the edge of her bed, only then realising the extent of her once-friend's powers.  
"Yes, I do, Adi," he said, quietly. "Why don't you go for a walk? Or, perhaps I'll talk my father into taking you to Corescant. I think it would let you relax a bit, and you can see it for yourself." He placed a gentle arm about her shoulders and steered her out of her dorm.

"Corescant? Why?" Luke looked up at his son, stretching through his mind through the Force. Ben grinned.  
"I suggested it to her, Dad. Just so she can see it for herself." Luke seemed doubtful, raising an eyebrow at his son.  
"Then I guess I shouldn't ask, huh?" He said, smiling. Ben leaned back in his chair.  
"Yeah...but I want to show it to her. She's so...disturbed. It was only a night ago that she woke up with the terrible memories in her mind, and she spoke to his floating form. Away from here, he won't find her." Luke hesitated. They should be concentrating on the problem...he shrugged.  
"If that's what to do, Ben, then I guess I'm fine with it." Ben smiled and turned for the door.  
"If you need me, Dad, call me...I think we'll take the _Falcon_ and the _Firebird._" With that, he disappeared out of the room. His smile was fixed on his face...Adi would soon be realising the meaning of happiness once again after five long years. 

À À À À À À 

Adi steered the _Firebird_ towards Corescant, Kyle her co-pilot, as usual. She flashed a grin at him at the sight of the large planet. Her eyes reflected the flickering screens in front of her. She narrowed her eyes for a minute in thought.  
"Adi? You okay?" Asked her father, tilting his head sideways. Adi nodded.  
"I...I dunno, it's just one of those feelings of nervousness you get before you go someplace new, I guess." _Oh, come on. You really think that he'll go with that? You're not only lying to yourself, you're lying to Dad here too!_ Kyle raised an eyebrow, but didn't push to question.  
"All right then, strap in. We're goin' for the landing!" His hands rested on the joystick, gently steering it downwards towards the planet below.

"This is the _Falcon_, we're just requesting permission for you guys to land," came a voice over the comm-link, who Adi recognised was Jacen's. "Wait a sec...check! Okay, land at the following coordinates and we'll meet you there." Jacen signed off, and then there was silence again. They watched the Corellian ship disappear through the planet's clouds, and the followed suit. Adi then felt a sense of something evil once reining here...  
"Adi, I feel it too. But remember, the Emperor is long gone." Adi nodded numbly, pressing various buttons on the control panel. The _Firebird_ tilted, on its new course. Adi gasped in awe at the beautiful Imperial City, with its towering buildings and elegance. Ships dipped in and out of platforms and bridges leading from building to building, people hustling across the busy skywalks.  
"I knew it would be overwhelming, but this...this is beyond all words!" Kyle pointed at the Imperial Palace that they were nearing by the second.  
"And that's the Imperial Palace, Adi! This is _amazing._ You won't get this back in Amaroth." They landed outside the Palace, on the guests' landing pads. When they landed and got down the ramp outside, Ben and the others were eagerly waiting to show them around. Han Solo, and Leia following after, appeared from the entrance, smiling.  
"Kyle, welcome to Corescant! Would you like to come with us, and let em explore alone? We have a whole lot to talk about!" He said, grinning. Leia smiled, and embraced him.  
"It's been very long, but you still run strong!" She chuckled, as they disappeared through the main doors. Ben grabbed Adi by the wrist, gesturing to a waiting speeder.

"C'mon, we'll show you the city!" Adi, laughing for the first time in months, followed. See-Threepio was standing in the front, waving stiffly.   
"I believe, according to Master Anakin, that I shall be your tour guide." Anakin nodded, seating himself at the controls beside Jacen. Artoo-Deetoo made a rude sound, and the gold droid ignored him. "Very well then, we shall begin with the Imperial Palace. Originally used for the Empire three decades ago..."

They toured the city, viewing the whole palace, the streets, the markets and various landmarks, as well as reviewing the history long before the Empire existed. Adi couldn't stop laughing at all with the excitement, the smiles on their faces, the way they played jokes on Threepio, teasing him and breaking in between his lines, Artoo adding the occasional rude remark. She was holding her stomach as Threepio concluded his tour.

"And that, Miss Katarn-Dawn-Kin, was the tour of Corescant." Adi fell silent at the word Dawn-Kin'. She lowered her eyes, then raised them again in joy.  
"Thank you, that was amazing! Never before have I been so...so _thrilled_. Thank you again!"

As evening approached, Leia demanded that they spend the night there before continuing. She said they had been under too much stress and should relax in the palace. Adi, breathless, couldn't have been happier. Kyle reluctantly agreed, going back with Han and Chewie to one of the bars in the city. The evening came, reddish skies chased by rose-hued clouds, with delicate shades of peach running across the buildings. Adi stood at the top of the palace, viewing the city before her. _How can such a beautiful city hide the fact that the Emperor once used it?_ She wondered, leaning on the balcony railings.  
"It hid it because of the good people who restored the New Republic," said Ben, behind her. She spun around. She hadn't expected him to come. By now, the skies were tinted with violet and dark blue, the clouds now a gentle lilac.  
"Oh...Ben! I didn't expect you..." Ben chuckled, and stood beside her, leaning on the railings as well.

"I usually come up here when visiting...it feels refreshing, you know. All you have to do is allow the breezes to run over you." Adi closed her eyes, the winds lifting her hair.  
"Mm," she answered, smiling. Ben stepped closer to her. Her heart began to thud in her chest. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought. _Calm down!_ She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Ben...how did the Emperor die? Did your father kill him, or..." Ben nodded.  
"My grandfather did, Adi. My father turned him back to the Light side, and proved the good in him. He threw him over the railings. And then my aunt Leia and my father defeated the resurrected Emperor by combining their strengths." Adi nodded, turning her attention back to the darkening sky.  
"Corescant is very beautiful. You should be proud of it; it's your _home_." She sighed. "Amaroth was never really a home to me. I could never get used to the piles of sand and dead-end life there. People were always...always grateful for what they had, because what they did have wasn't much. But most who lived off well didn't care...those people were the ones who wanted us Jedi dead. They're the ones who spoke to the Patriarch, and so were the oracles. Supposedly they could use the Force themselves, but my father and I knew they weren't. They feared that we would give them away, so they told the old man that we shouldn't be trusted. In the beginning, it was fine, but after..." she broke off.  
"Enough of my ramblings. I...I'm sorry, I just wasn't happy there." Ben stepped another inch closer. Adi felt blood rushing to her cheeks.  
"Adi, that doesn't really matter anymore, does it? I mean, you've got this far, why think in the past?" Adi flared unexpectedly, her eyes darkening.  
"Why? Because my life _is_ the past, Ben! My sister was in the past, and if I forget the past, I forget her, and the sacrifice she made for me! My best _friend_ was in the past, and he still plagues me! _Kyle_ was in the past, yet he still stands up for me! My whole _life_ revolves around the past!" She turned away, blushing, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Forgive me...I shouldn't have spoken to you that way...I'm so sorry..." Ben cut her off, pressing his lips to hers in a warm kiss. How long they stood like that, Adi didn't know, but she felt a surge of happiness rise from within her. Embarrassed, Ben turned away.  
"Um, I'll go to my room now," he mumbled, heading towards the way down. Adi, cheeks burning, ran after him to catch up, and he slipped his arm around her waist.

Dawn came, with the sun bright and butter-laced clouds hanging in the warm air. Adi breathed in happily, Ben coming up behind her and putting an arm around her shoulders.  
"Are we going back to Yavin 4 today?" She asked, feeling the warm rays on her face. Ben squeezed her, and smiled.

"We are. And from there we'll decide what to do." When they entered the main lobby, Jacen flashed a grin at him and made a thumbs-up sign. _Great going, cuz!_ He thought to Ben, nudging Jaina and Anakin. He basically the same reaction from then, and when the time came to depart, they embraced Leia and Han before setting off, grasping Chewie's paw in turn. Adi squeezed Ben's hand and whispered, "I'll have to go with my dad in the _Firebird._ Don't worry, I'll follow you." Ben understood, and walked with his cousins to the _Falcon._ Adi and Kyle strapped in, Kyle almost immediately reading her thoughts without actually reading them.  
"So...uh...how was...? I mean, what did you learn...about...?" Adi grinned.

"Oh, he's...he's very calm," she replied. "He promised...he promised that he would help me." Kyle turned his attention back to the viewport in front of them, before attending to the controls.  
"All right, we'd better set off, then. Who would've thought it...you and Ben?" She shoved him playfully.  
"Oh, leave me alone! Didn't you ever feel like that?" Kyle had a faraway, misty look in his eyes.  
"Oh, once," he replied, gently.

An hour into the flight, a few systems didn't seem to be working. Adi frowned, glancing up at her father.  
"Uh...I think there's something up with the _Bird_," she said, slowly. "She's not responding to some of my commands..." she pressed the comm-link to make contact with the _Millennium Falcon_, but received no replies. "How odd," she muttered. "Dad, I'm gonna go and check out the communications...I think there's something wrong with it." She got up out of her seat, opening the cabin door – and she leapt back with surprise, her Jedi senses detecting danger. A Force Assassin stood there, blood dripping from his mouth, a wry grin on his face. He pointed the Force pike in his hands at her, drooling.  
"At lassst, I shall pleassse the Massster," he hissed, stressing his s's. "And, little Jedi, your ssystemsss will fail you, I have ssseen to that." Adi drew her lightsaber.  
"Father...stay there..." the cabin lights dimmed to the emergency red tint, the systems shutting down.  
"Only your transmisssion ssysstem will work," he hissed, "And your friendsss can hear you ssscream, but you can't hear them cry," he said, his grin twisting more. "I ssay now that I shall die, but you shall die with me!" He lunged, and there was a _snap-hiss_ and a yell. The assassin drove the pike into the systems, missing Adi, and she managed to slice the tip off. Kyle joined in, raising his lightsaber, striking at the intruder. He was able to score the assassin's skin, and his side. The other screamed, falling with a thud as they finished him off. They breathed slowly, staring at the dead figure on the floor.  
"Where did he get the...blood...from?" Adi asked quietly, staring at the bloody corpse. Kyle shrugged.

"I don't know...and I don't want to know. Adi, where're we going?" Adi checked the computer screens.  
"It says...K'fiyanne, the ice planet. But...why there? We have to tell the others somehow! The _Bird_ will crash down there, because the systems won't allow me to control it." Kyle sighed.  
"Adi, the escape pod only holds one person, right?" Adi nodded. "Go, then. I'll stay..." Adi shook her head.  
"Father, _you_ go. You've done so much for me-" Kyle narrowed his eyes at her.  
"No, Adi! It's either you go or stay. But I'm staying." Adi sighed.  
"Fine, then. Sit there, I'll go see what I can do." Kyle, sitting in the pilot's seat, was unaware that Adi was creeping up behind him with a bar of metal in her hand. When she struck, it was too late. She dragged his unconscious form to the escape pod, preparing it for jettison. "Sorry," she whispered, "But I can't let you stay...but thanks for offering. In times like these, it's better to be alone. Thanks for everything." She tossed the recording inside with him before sealing it and letting it go flying towards the _Millennium Falcon_ that was veering away from her. She sighed, and slumped down in the seat. It looked like she was going to crash down on K'fiyanne.

Meanwhile, on the _Falcon_, they had everything from the talk Adi and Kyle had, to the assassin's words, to the fight and the sickening thud, before there was nothing more but static. Ben, fearing for Adi's life, demanded that they follow the _Firebird._ By the time he spoke, it had already gone into hyperspace.Frustrated, he threw himself against the wall and sobbed at the loss of Adi. Jaina touched his arm.

"Wait," she said, "There's something out there...it's an escape pod! Quick, we have to tractor it in!" There was the hum as Jacen activated the beam, pulling the tiny object towards them. Anakin went to retrieve it, arriving a while later with Kyle's comatose form. Not Adi's.  
"I can guess what happened," Anakin said, quietly. "They must've fought about who was going in the escape pod; Adi won, as I can see, at a price." Ben, his eyes watering, looked through the viewport.

"Then where's Adi now?" 


	3. The Flight to K'fiyanne

Chapter three

Commander Damon eyed the data pad, and then the smiling man before him, on the other side of his desk. He breathed in.  
"Could you – how should I put it? _Rephrase_ what you said you can do for me, and you've already proven it you say?" The man, his untidy jet black fringe falling in his eyes as he leaned forwards, smirking wryly.  
"I can do oh, so _many_ things for you, Commander...for instance, if you provide the people, I can train terrible assassins to get rid of your enemies. And I've already done it before." He leaned back in his chair, satisfied. Andrew frowned. What was this young man thinking? Could he read his thoughts? True, Andrew was only slightly older than the person before him. Could he really be as resourceful as he seemed? The data pad in his hand seemed to say so.

"It's an interesting proposal..." Visions of power danced in the other's dark eyes.  
"Think of it, Commander! I can become a new, say, Darth Vader, or even _better._ I can defeat...say, Skywalker's son for you?" The Commander seemed doubtful.  
"What about Jorhus C'baoth? He was powerful, and, indeed, mad, yet he failed Thrawn miserably. And Darth Vader? He failed the Emperor." He shivered as the other gave that icy, spine-chilling smile again.  
"Oh, but my dear Commander, I've already started. Haven't you heard? Leia Organa Solo was almost killed in her bed, if it weren't for her Jedi senses. Can you imagine what I can do to a non-Jedi? If it's my youth you doubt, then you're very wrong there. The younger you start, the more powerful you become. You've already proved that yourself." He narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards again. "And, Commander, _never_ compare me with Vader or C'baoth. They were failures, true; and they never were able to control the power they held. But _I_ can." Damon stroked his chin thoughtfully, glancing at the data pad again.  
"You have an interesting past, Master Jun." The smile came again.  
"If you care to listen, good Commander," he said, softly, "Then I shall tell you of my victories over my enemies." 

À À À À À À 

Adi wrenched herself from the burning, twisted wreckage of what ten minutes ago was the _Firebird_, the billowing smoke flying upwards into the darkening sky_._ She felt a throbbing in her side, and found some sort of huge piece of metal buried slightly above her hip. Luckily, her belt, lightsaber and blaster were untouched. Grunting, she jerked the nuisance out, and examined the pointed object. To her dismay, it was the end of the Force pike she had sliced off. She then dove into the wreckage again, retrieving a medpack, a parka and her survival kit. After slinging it over her back, she slapped cold snow on the wound to stop the shrieking pain. She then opened the medpack for some bandages to keep it from bleeding further. Pulling herself up with the pole end of the pike, she surveyed her surroundings, munching on a ration bar.  
"I've been here once," she muttered, "But where am I now? There has to be _some_ sort of life round here." She started towards what she decided was north, and glanced back longingly at her ship. She had built the ship herself, carefully combining the parts until it created a beautiful, sleek and elegant crimson ship. But now...she wiped away a tear, and after forcing herself away, trekked towards the mountains she was directing herself at as night fell.

Hours of walking passed, and by now, the numbness had worn off and the searing pain had started up again. She channelled the Force to her aching side, in an attempt to heal some of the damage done. As she staggered forwards, her eyes caught a cave in the mountainside. Speeding up a little, she stumbled towards it, gasping and resting against the walls of the mouth of the cave. A deep rumble came from the inside, and she pulled her lightsaber out of its sheath.

Lumbering, an ice wampa tottered into sight, its bloody mouth open in a roar. It raised huge paws, waving them in her direction. Adi darted inside the cave, to the creature's surprise. Adi knew that inside, it wouldn't have much room to swing those great arms. She ignited her lightsaber with a _snap-hiss_, swinging. She sliced of a chunk of the wampa's arm, the piece hitting the icy walls of the cave. It bellowed, raising to strike. She ducked, swinging again. This time, she scored a hit. It seared through its side, and, mortally wounded, it fell in death. Breathing slowly, she leaned on the cave walls, clutching her aching side.  
"Okay...let's get this thing buried," she muttered, closing the blade. Using the Force, she dragged the body outside, shifting the fresh snow away, making a hole. She lifted the wampa into the hole, moving the snow back. Sighing, she limped inside, pressing her back against the wall. She glanced down at her wound again, groaning to realise that the little exercise had caused it to bleed again. Some had already got onto the walls, and she moaned softly.

Time passed and the night grew closer. A storm was brewing outside, and a mist had already fallen. Almost paralysed with cold, she weakly turned her head to the world outside. She stiffened, her pain forgotten. In the distance were two bright lights, like those tracked vehicles...she pulled herself up, before staggering outside. In pain, she half-ran, half-stumbled towards it, lighting a flare in her emergency pack. She waved it as she gained speed in her run.

She followed it, and it seemed to draw closer, but as night fell, so did the skies. The storm broke fifteen minutes after she started, raging around her. Winds shrieked in her ears. _Pain is something you have to ignore to get through life,_ she thought fiercely, stumbling again. _So ignore it!_ But now, the storm and pain in her side was unbearable. Faltering, she slowed, just as the lights seemed to be no more than a hundred metres away. And, feeling dizzy, she faded into unconsciousness, her cheek resting on the snow.

À À À À À À 

When Kyle came round, he found himself staring at Anakin's anxious face. He shot up stiffly in bed, staring around him. To his dismay, he wasn't in the _Firebird_, but the _Millennium Falcon._ He glanced at Anakin, searching his face for any feelings of doubt.  
"Where's Adi?" He questioned, leaning back on his arms. Anakin remained silent, lowering his eyes. Kyle repeated his question.  
"Where's Adi, Anakin?" Anakin let out a little sigh.  
"I...we...thought that she was with you, in the escape pod...but she wasn't. It was only you. The _Firebird_ went into hyperspace." Kyle wailed, and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall behind him.  
"It's my fault," he groaned, "I had my back to her...we had argued whether Adi should go or not. She wanted me to save myself, but I refused...and then, she told me to sit down. I felt something come down on my head, then nothing..." he looked up at Anakin. "Did she leave anything in there with me?" Anakin slapped his forehead.

"Oh, yeah! Wait, I'll get it..." Anakin arrived back, Ben with him with a small cylinder in his hand. "There's some sort of code on it." Kyle fingered it, and pressed the various keys. There was a beeping, and a recording played.

"_Sorry, but I can't let you stay...but thanks for offering. In times like these, it's better to be alone. Thanks for everything_." There was a beep and click as it ended. Kyle felt tears running down his face.  
"She was always prepared to sacrifice everything," he whispered, resting his head on his knees.  
"Do you know where she went?" Asked Ben, urgently. Kyle thought a moment.  
"It was...K'fiyanne. Yes, K'fiyanne the ice planet near the Cardivarus System, the place of our home. I'll give you the coordinates from memory..." he sighed. "But K'fiyanne's the sort of place where you can't find anything unless it's under the snow."

Luke glanced up at his son.  
"You sure you want to do this, Ben? From what I know inside, K'fiyanne is dangerous." Ben placed his hands squarely on the table.  
"I _have_ to find her, Father! You don't understand how it is between us..." he gained a dreamy look in his eyes. Luke lowered his gaze, running a hand through his hair.  
"If you want to, Ben, I guess you can. Go, but make sure Kyle goes with you. I'm sorry, but we need Jacen, Jaina and Anakin here. Take your mother's ship, the _Shrike_; but don't crash it like the-" Ben cut him off.  
"Okay, Dad, I'll take care," he said quickly, embracing his father. "Bye, Dad!" Luke shook his head in amusement.

"May the Force be with you, Ben..." he heard his son's replying call in the distance.  
"You too, Dad!"

The _Shrike_, Mara's ship, was a sleek, swing-wing' craft, a ship with wings that swung to form landing gear. It was swift and manoeuvrable, with updated engines and two lasers. Luke put an arm around Mara as they watched their son leave with Kyle, the large maroon craft disappearing into the outer reaches of the atmosphere.

"I hope he takes care of my _Shrike_..." she said, before catching Luke's glance, "And himself..." she finished, quickly. Luke squeezed her, reaching out with the Force to touch his son's mind. _Be careful out there, Ben_, he thought to him. He smiled as he felt the reply.

__

No worries, Dad. Mara smiled too as she had picked up the reply.  
"Let's go back and see what other news there is," she said, turning around. Luke sighed. They walked towards the main audience hall, feeling empty without their only child.

"Wow...I've never been able to use my mother's ship before," said Ben, running his hands along the controls. Kyle, being the skilled man he was, steered the ship towards K'fiyanne, a little regret weighing on his heart. He didn't want Adi to go on her own, but she was incredibly stubborn...  
"Ben, how do you feel about Adi?" Ben laughed softly.

"A man-to-man talk, huh?" Kyle smiled back.  
"I guess you can call it that." Ben leaned into the co-pilot's seat.  
"She's the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me, Kyle," was his response. Kyle sighed with relief.  
"I'm glad, Ben, that she has someone has good as you. She's never been as cheerful as this. I thank you for that."  
"'Welcome," mumbled Ben, abashed. An embarrassed silence followed before Ben spoke again. "Kyle, how was Iddyl Jun?" Kyle shrugged.  
"I only saw his face, Ben, and that's only touching the surface. Who he is lies deep inside him and Adi's childhood memories that she refuses to bring up." Kyle pulled the lever back for the lightspeed jump. The stars dissolved into starlines as the ship hurtled into hyperspace. Through the jump, they held another silence. The elder's eyes were fixed on the hyperspace dial, counting down the seconds for them to emerge. 6...5...4...3...2...1...he pushed the lever forwards, and in front of them was an ice-covered planet.  
"That," said Kyle, "Is K'fiyanne." As they made their way down to the planet, the comm-link beeped.  
"Incoming transmission, Kyle. Should I answer?" Kyle nodded.  
"_M'n'alskini f'liom r'tibbin?_" Came a voice that was a cross between a mew and a seethe.  
"It would be nice if you can speak in Basic," Said Kyle, leaning over to the comm. There was a pause.  
"Yes, travellers. Who are you?" Kyle exchanged glances with Ben.  
"We are merchants," he said, "Uh, we're low on a few things, and we have bits and pieces to trade, if you want." Another pause. Ben glanced back at the boxes in the rear of the ship.  
"Not Renegades?" Replied the speaker.  
"No," said Kyle, stroking his beard. "May we ask who you are?" There was the sound of conversing, then another reply.

"You may know who I am already, Master Kyle," said the creature. "You may land at the following coordinates, merchants. We are transmitting them to you now." There was a break in his speech, then he continued. "I shall warn you now, there're pirates known as Renegades on this planet. They will fire upon you the minute they catch sight of you. Try and dodge their turbolaser bolts – the gods know where they got them from – and we'll help you as soon as we can." Kyle smiled wryly.  
"I've got a better way, F'lonorayd. I'll get down to you in a moment." He signed off. Ben raised an eyebrow.  
"Another way?" Kyle's smile stayed.  
"Just sit back and enjoy," he said, giving Ben a glance. He steered the _Shrike_ through the clouds, out of reach of any fire. As they neared the coordinates, he twisted the ship into an almost-insane corkscrew roll, coming down for a rough landing on a crude landing pad. Ben jerked forwards on impact, gazing wide-eyed at the other.  
"How did you _do_ that?" Kyle got up, taking off the safety straps.  
"The Force, of course," he said, grinning. He turned to the back of the ship, digging out a parka and tossing another to Ben. "Let's go..." as they lowered the ramp, they found that a Togorian-like creature with fur, pointed fuzzy ears, a bushy tail and wide eyes like those of a cat's was waiting with them. It was a grey-white, its five-toe paws resting on a silver belt. It blinked its light blue eyes before bowing to them.  
"Ah, Master Kyle! You come again," said the creature, flashing its teeth in what was a grin. "I am K'lain, assistant to F'lonorayd." He turned to Ben, and bowed again. "Ah! The son of the famous Master Skywalker. You are the image of your father," he mewed, raising a paw. "Please! Inside, out of the cold and into the warmth." Ben gave Kyle a confused look, unsure of what was going on.  
"You know these creatures?" He whispered to the elder.

"Yes...when I tell them that I'm a merchant who's low on a few things, they know it's me. Old joke." He paused. "They're K'fiyannese. Such resourceful creatures, they K'fiyannese. I've been here before, with Adi, you see. We're old friends. I helped them fight off a few of the pirate Renegades." Ben nodded as they walked through the elegant slopes of K'lfaan. They often passed viewports that were hidden from the outside, and various laser turrets that were manned by the K'fiyannese. They reached a waiting elevator to the bridge room. K'lain pressed a furry paw to the print-screen beside it, and the doors slid open.  
"We go in here, Master Kyle," the K'fiyannese said, "And we reach Control. Please follow." They stood inside the elevator, waiting while it climbed to the top. A few seconds, and they were there. The doors slid open, and there was a large viewport with control panels lining it underneath. The computer stations were sitting around the room, with the furry feline-like creatures sitting by them. At the sight of Kyle, they stopped, and a K'fiyannese sitting in the Commander's seat overlooking the viewport of the snowy plains got up. His yellow eyes shone as he took Kyle's hand.  
"Master Kyle! How wonderful to see you again! And your friend..." Ben took a deep breath, taking the paw in his hand.  
"Obi-Wan Skywalker, but please, call me Ben." The yellow eyes widened.  
"_The_ Obi-Wan Skywalker? As in Luke Skywalker's son?" He hissed gently in question. Ben nodded. "An honour, Master Ben! An honour! Welcome to our humble city/defence station! Oh, you _do_ look like your father...you're a spitting image of him." Ben blushed.  
"Well, I get that comment a lot," he retorted, hiding his face. Kyle nudged him playfully, turning back to F'lonorayd, grim-faced.

"But I'm not here on a pleasure trip, Commander. You see, Adi..." the K'fiyannese sighed sadly.

"Oh, yes! Your lovely daughter did not accompany you today..." Kyle shook his head.  
"No, I'm not referring to the fact that she couldn't come – it's that her ship crash-landed here a while ago, and she's _missing._" He explained everything from when they had left Amaroth to the attack on the _Firebird._ F'lonorayd stroked his chin.  
"I think one of my people was telling me about a dark red ship crashing, but I didn't pay too much attention as the pirates often illegally ship our stolen gems from here to places like Kessel." He turned around, hissing at another K'fiyannese, "_K'limanisa f'l'iniskat'bartoon_?" The creature nodded and got up, bowing to them. The K'fiyannese had deep violet eyes that had hints of dark blue at the edges of the irises. "This is K'limanisa," said F'lonorayd, after turning back to them. "She'll tell you the details."  
"Welcome, Master Kyle, Master Ben," she sung, her voice high and melodious. "If you wish to get to the details straight away, then I will begin. We were taking tauntauns not too long ago, perhaps a day? We stopped at the sight of what we thought at first was a shooting star. It was very dark, you see, and it was a very bright object. But when it hit the snow, there was a wreath of flame, and we went to investigate with caution. But we were called back before we could make a move for something else, so we couldn't see immediately. When dawn came, we went back to see it. Only smoke came from it. There was a storm during the night, so fresh snow had settled, smothering the flames. There were a few things on the ground – a medpack, and some empty ration bar wrappers. We decided to leave it as it was, just in case there was more buried under the snow. I can show you the wreck, if you like." Kyle nodded.

"Please...it was crimson, you say?" The female nodded, her ears twitching. F'lonorayd took Kyle's hand in his paw.  
"We shall do everything we can do in our power to aid you, Master Kyle. May the spirits flow strong."

They set out later that day after passing the huge city of K'lfaan that was built within the mountains. They passed busy, packed streets, with its natural underground lakes and waterfalls. Dome-like buildings were aligned up neatly, markets lining the streets. But it was cold even inside the mountain, though not as cold as the outside. Guards patrolling on tauntauns eyed the strangers warily before moving on their patrol routes.

"This place is amazing," whispered Ben to Kyle as K'limanisa took them on a speeder through the wide routes. As they progressed, the air was colder, and they found this was because she had brought them to the southern exit, which was another wide cargo bay door. The _Shrike_ was being serviced there by engineering K'fiyannese. K'limanisa rapped out a few orders to some of the guards nearby, and they came running back with four tauntauns.  
"It will be easier to take them," she said, her harmonious voice light. "They are undetectable by the pirates, you see. If you please...? If you excuse me, I shall return." K'limanisa went through one of the normal doors at the side of the cargo bay while Ben, who hadn't ridden a tauntaun before, pulled himself onto its soft, woolly back. K'limanisa returned with another K'fiyannese.  
"This is J'lfain," she said, indicating the dark-blue-eyed creature beside her. "He knows the area better than I do, and has been through more pirate-K'fiyannese skirmishes than I have. I may be guiding you, but I'm not as aware as him of the dangers. He shall help us." J'lfain nodded, showing his teeth in a smile before mounting the tauntaun. He had a laser rifle slung over one shoulder, an emergency supply pack over the other.

"Let's go," he said, his voice deep and smooth. The tauntauns thumped over the soft snow that muffled their quick footsteps.

They had ridden for at least three hours when they came across something dark scarlet protruding from a mound of snow. On the side, there was an image of a bright amber, gold and red phoenix aflame, golden letters written by it.  
"The _Firebird!_" Cried Ben, rushing to it and running his fingers along the side. Kyle sighed.  
"Five years it took to build that ship," he said, shaking his head. "Let's check the interior, Ben." He climbed gingerly down into the ship, feeling around. He climbed back out, hands empty. "Nothing," he sighed again. Ben was feeling around in the snow – and his fingers closed in on a sharp, pointed object.  
"Oh, Adi," he whispered, staring at the bloodied end of the Force pike. Kyle was muttering something, eyeing the mountains in the distance.  
"I told her when she was younger that she should always go for major landmarks like mountains if she saw em...so, knowing her, she would've gone in the direction of it." Ben still worried.  
"Kyle...what if she went out in the snow? K'limanisa said there was a large snowstorm last night. Do you think..." Kyle rounded on him.  
"No," he said firmly. "She wouldn't, she can't..." tears pricked the back of his eyes. "I hope not."

"Stop, look!" J'lfain pointed to an icy cave not far from where they were riding. Following his paw, they thudded towards it, dismounting outside it. "Look, another ration bar casing. And...here..." he shifted the snow aside to reveal a very dead ice wampa. "I trust she's a good Jedi, Master Kyle?" He shook his head and kneeled.  
"She must have been exhausted...I mean, that Force pike end was enough to prove she's wounded..." Ben gave a cry from inside. When they ran in, they stopped in their tracks. There were laser streaks on the wall, and blood lining it here and there. There was also the part of the ice wampa she had hacked off. "Adi...this is her blood...and the wampa... well, she probably used her last energy in fighting it. But why would she leave the cave?" There was the thudding of a tauntaun outside, and K'limanisa dashed into the cavern.  
"Master Kyle...I found this." She handed him a cylinder-like object. It was the flare. He handed it solemnly to Ben. Ben rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes.  
"Oh, Adi," he sighed. 


	4. Adi's rescue

Chapter four

"Oho! The sleeping mistress is up!" Adi found herself staring at the rough and unshaven faces of what looked like the Renegades. _Great_, she thought unhappily. "Pretty un she is an' all, but why was she wanderin' around, blaster at hip an' alone?" The one that had brown hair was the one that had just spoken, and he seemed to be their leader. _We're moving_, thought Adi, feeling the vehicle she was in shake. "So, pretty one, what's y' name, eh?" _Right_, she thought, _Time for the little-lost-smuggler._ Widening her eyes and roughening her voice, she answered, "My name...my name is Taya. My ship ran out of juice, an' I crashed down here. Twas a lovely ship, my _Firebird_...but that's another matter. Anyway, I was...uh...bringing a few things from Kessel, an'-" the brown-haired man interrupted her.  
"Kessel? The minin' and smuggler's planet?" _Here goes._ Adi nodded.  
"Uh, yeah...you...you won't tell, will you? It wasn't spice – oops, shouldn't have said that!" The other nudged each other, grinning.  
"A liddle smuggler, huh? Don't worry y'self, pretty...we're pirates, too! Yeah, we saw y' ship come down, not too far from here...but I'm guessin' the spice was burnt up on impact? Fire does that, it does. It's happened before. M' boss was on my back for ages." Adi nodded, sighing.  
"I'm telling you...it was a load of glitterstim, all packed an' ready for taking, and I had to run out like that. It's not my fault...damn mechanic on Kessel was overcharging me for anything he filled er up on, so I said I'd pass. Wound up here, I guess. Don't know how. Think he put somethin' in the drink he gave me, an' knocked me out..." there was a silence as the other exchanged glances. She mentally began mapping out her escape, wishing that her side didn't hurt that much so it would be easier – but then, a splutter started up, and it changed into a laugh.  
"She's genuine!" Cried the leader, slapping his hands on his thighs in merriment. Adi breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Okay, pretty one, m' names Dan Wil'm, but y' can call me as many words as y' like, cos I don't really care. _They_ usually call me boss or summat, but y' know, with cases like yours, it doesn't matter." Adi grinned, deciding her teeth were too white for a smuggler.

"So, where do we go now?" She asked, leaning back casually. Again they exchanged glances.  
"Oh, so you've realised we're movin', have you? We're headed back to base, pretty. It'll be safer there for the likes of us." Adi smiled wryly, though inside, she ached to be safely with K'fiyannese.  
"Your base, huh? Is it built in a giant igloo, or what?" Dan laughed again.

"Cheeky un, isn't she? Nah, s built into the mountains. Away from them K'fiyanne fools." Adi raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Uh...K'fiyanne fools?" Dan's face went grim.  
"Well, yeah. S a bunch of furry liddle Togorian creatures that run a city north from here. They're always on our back, cos, like you, we ship stuff...I guess you can call it illegally...out of here. We just pinch a few gems that are deposited deep in th' rock, but they don't like it, see." He ran a hand through his hair. "We're only makin' a livin' here, an' they won't even let us do that." Adi nodded in fake sympathy. _Making a living, hm?_ A yellow-skinned man appeared from a door in front of Adi's bench-bed.  
"We arrive at base, sir," he said, in extremely poor Basic. "You come now?" Dan nodded.  
"Okay. Taya, we're gonna getcha a proper bed an' all...you've got a nasty wound there on y' side. Howdja get it?" _Think fast_, thought Adi.  
"I got it on impact," she said, truthfully. "I dunno, I've a feelin' that a pipe or something went into it. I wrenched it out after the crash, I guess." Dan nodded, unconvinced.  
"Right," he said, slowly. "Okay, gather y'selves...we've arrived." 

The Renegade base _was_ built into the mountains, and, in a way, was similar to K'lfaan of the K'fiyannese. It was massive, the main doors high enough to allow the _Millennium Falcon_ to sit there with its front to the top, with plenty of space to spare. Huge turbolaser batteries stuck out under a mesh of white camouflage. The vehicle trundled to the front and emitted a signal, and the doors slid open.

In a few hours, Adi was transported from the bench-bed to a better medical facility, though with fairly out-of-date equipment. A medical droid attended to her, so she was in good, robotic hands. 

"It will take time to heal," said the droid, "But at least the bleeding has stopped. I recommend you stay here for a few days." Adi agreed. But how was she going to get back to the K'fiyannese?

"Um, are there any computer terminals I can use?" The droid glanced at her in what she decided was surprise, and answered, "Of course. In our small database-library area there are. Just go to the west wing and on your first left it'll be there." It droned. Adi gave her thanks and went on her way.

Her fingers flew over the computer panels as she tried to contact the K'fiyannese, or even Ben or Kyle...if they were even on the planet...no, they were, she could sense it She turned back to the task at hand.

****

Please state search issue.

K'fiyannese, contact

Access is denied, authorised personnel only. Insert new search topic?

Information, K'fiyannese base location

Information is granted. 

Words scrolled down the screen, various points shown. She fingered it, frowning. But she wasn't too far from it, if only she had gone the other way from her ship...

****

Search again?

Yes

Topic?

Renegade base structure

Information is granted.

Download information?

Download granted. Please insert disk.

Adi inserted the disk quickly into the slot.

****

Download will take approximately a minute. Please wait.

She looked around her, waiting for the minute to give her away. There was a blip, and she pulled it out and slipped it into a boot-pouch. She prepared to search for more, when abruptly, her Jedi senses gave an angry feeling of danger. She spun around in her seat, to see Dan smiling smugly with a blaster pointed at her. She was surrounded by Renegades, and each of them held a weapon.  
"It's a good thing that we had liddle Tom here t' keep a track on you, pretty, he's a stalker, you know," he sneered, leaning on Tom's shoulder with an arm. Tom jeered, his eyes narrowing.  
"Ne'er like that un...pretty she may be, boss, but as I've showed y', she's a stinkin' spy!" _The game's up_, she thought. _But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. _They_ don't know I still have my lightsaber...and that I'm a Jedi._ Smiling, she leaned back in her seat.  
"So, what're you going to do to me, huh? Torture me for info?" Dan smiled back.  
"Nah, we're gonna introduce you to the icy prisons we own. As freezin' as outside, you know. Take er, boys! Tom, you have the honours."

A few moments later, and she was tossed roughly into the smooth prison chamber. He was right about it being cold...it was made entirely out of ice, apart from the door. There was only a bench that had been shoved into the ice, but that was about it. _Wait a minute_, she pondered, _What if I were to cut through the ice with my lightsaber? I would get outside, wouldn't I?_ But there was a problem. The prison guards would hear. She had an idea.

"Oh, why did you put me in here? It's so cold and awful, and I'm freezing! Please, can't you let me out for a minute?" She wailed.  
"Look, lass, I wish I could help you, but I can't, all right?" said the guard, firmly.  
"Please, I'll do anything for you, _anything!_ Just give me a drop of water, some food, _some_thing..." She went on like this for an hour, and the guards were so fed up with it that they walked off, fingers plugged into their ears. Stretching out with the Force, Adi felt them leave her area. Now, to work. She activated her lightsaber with a _snap-hiss_, and began cutting her way to freedom.

"What the _hell_ do you mean she's _gone?_ She was just _here!_ How can she have escaped, huh? Look at the walls! They're solid! You must've let her out!" Bellowed Dan Wil'm after finding an empty prison cell. "Give me the recordings of this sector, _now!_" The little man called Tom disappeared, hurrying back with the record cylinder in his hand. "Play it to me!" Ordered Dan.

"..._and I'm freezing! Please, can't you let me out for a minute...?_" "_Look, lass, I wish I could help you, but I can't, all right?_" Little Tom flipped it off, smiling as icily as the snow.  
"I think we have evidence here, boss. Shall I...?" The guard blanched white.  
"Look, you don't understand, I didn't-" he was cut off, screaming in pain as one of the Renegades behind him pulled out a laser whip and brought it on his back.

"You weren't doing your job, man! Go in and inspect that cell." Blubbering, the guard ran his fingers shakily along the walls.  
"B-boss, I got something." His fingers had stopped at a thin line that was almost invisible to the eye. He pushed it gently, and found it was weak enough to be pushed in. "Boss," he said excitedly, "I found some sorta weak spot here, in the wall." Dan nodded at two Renegades, and the ran shoulder-first into the wall. It collapsed, revealing a tunnel.  
"A tunnel!" He shrieked, "A damn tunnel, an' you let her get away through it! How could she get through it without anybody hearing? _Fools!_ After her, through the tunnel, she can't have got far!" He shot the shivering guard before going after the others through the hole. Two others dragged the body away to be disposed of.  
  
On the icy plains, Adi was smiling. She had got this far, and she wasn't going to give up now. The blocked wall had probably delayed them for a while, and she had a head start. She felt sorry for the guard who had wanted to help her, but it was her only way to escape. Dashing full speed through the snow, she stretched out with the Force for Ben and Kyle. _Ben! Father! Can you hear me? Help! _She received no answer. Stumbling, she slowed down, her eye catching a cave. _Why not?_ She thought before making her way to it. Now, to wait. If they came in here, she had a plan worked out for them.

"I t'ink she's in here, boss," wheezed the yellow-skinned driver of the tracked URB-034 vehicle. He had a laser rifle drawn, his bright green eyes flickering to and fro. "It doesn't look like it, Bai-tin," muttered Little Tom, frowning, entering from the darkening outside. "Boss, I think it's safe. Bai-tin isn't right about this kinda thing." Dan walked inside, slowly. He breathed out.  
"Fools, how can you say she's in here? You're worse than Ewoks in the desert!" Another Renegade with dark blond hair crept to the sides of the large cavern, checking for signs of life when –  
"What in the Seven Hells was that?" Snarled Dan, spinning around. The scream had been loud, and cut off abruptly. "It came from over there! Surround the place!" When they surrounded the small area of stalactites and stalagmites, they stood there in silence, eyes on the body of the man who had ventured in this direction. The young woman calmly walked out from behind them, her face rigid and her eyes peaceful. She stood there with on hand on her belt, the other on her side.

"Well, Dan, it seems there's more to you than your outside personality," she said, her voice placid. "I see your accent has changed? I'm guessing you come from the Imperial sectors, am I correct?" Dan frowned. How did she guess?  
"Yes, you're perfectly right about that," he answered smoothly. He had dropped the smuggler's accent, taking on the firm, prominent and clear voice of the Imperials. "But now, scum, you are clearly surrounded. Are you going to give up, or," he said, sneering, "Are you going to fight?" Adi smiled, a little smug.  
"Well, are you? You have a very wide choice, my friend." Dan frowned.  
"What're you talking about, Rebel? It's either you die or you give up easily." Adi smiled mysteriously.  
"Are you _sure_? You have a choice of leaving me alone...or paying the price for it." Dan sneered again.  
"What're you on about, woman? You aren't in the position to-" 

And in that moment, the whirlwind struck.

The Renegades lay either dead or groaning. Adi stood amongst them all, smiling. She was now facing Dan, lightsaber in hand.  
"Well, Wil'm? Are you going to fight, or are you going to give up because your men aren't around you?" He glared, a surge of awe for this young Jedi rising in him. He drew a knife, backing away.  
"Don't call me that," he growled. "I loathe that name, and, with enemies like yourself, I'd rather you call me Davidson." _It's a distraction..._her Jedi senses warned her.  
"Oh, really?" She said, thumb on the lightsaber ignition switch. "And, Davidson, what's your position in the Imperial Fleet if it's so important to you, and why do you still resist?" He waggled the knife at her, his face cold.  
"I'm a captain," he breathed, "And in answer to your second question, I still resist because I believe, and so do my colleagues, that the Imperials shouldn't have surrendered to scum like you," he snarled. "We would've been strong, but Palleon, damn his soul, surrendered without a fight!" Adi gave him a grin.  
"Not so much respect for your Admirals, Captain, hm?" Then he lunged with the knife, her Jedi senses flaring. With a _snap-hiss_, her blue-bladed lightsaber flashed in the darkening light, and she swung, to find her was no longer there. He was at the exit, running.  
"Get me back, Ti-Kan! Get me out of here!" In an instant, his form had seemingly dissolved and disappeared out of sight. Adi closed the lightsaber blade, frowning. _Teleportation devices?_ She wondered, staring at where he had been a moment before. She turned to the exit, the maps memorised in her mind, and began to make for the K'fiyannese base of K'lfaan.

Night fell, icy, bitter winds stinging at her cheeks. But she knew somehow, she must get to the K'fiyannese base before the pirates found her. She tried to use the Force to shield her from the onslaught of the wind, but failed due to her weakening strength. The wound at her side had opened up again, and the cold made it worse. She collapsed once or twice, using the mountains as a barrier, but that didn't work, either. She pushed on, stumbling, leaning on the Force pike stick that she had recovered, trying...and, in an instant, the world seemed to fall upon her as she blacked out.

_Cold. Winds. Dead? No, not dead. Warmth..._Adi's eyes fluttered as she opened them carefully. There were a few people in the room, and everything was blurred. _Must stretch out with the Force_, she thought, trying to stretch, but her strength failed her. Suddenly, somebody spoke, and held her roughly.  
"Adi! Oh, Adi, you're _alive!_" She felt the someone hold her, then kiss her, then hold her again, gently this time, rocking her back and forth. Her vision aligned itself, and she found herself staring into the green eyes of Ben. She leaned back into him, smiling weakly at Kyle who had burst in through the door.  
"You're safe, child," said Kyle, sitting on the bed. "You're with the K'fiyannese. But you were...close to..." he broke off, shuddering if they hadn't got to her on time. "Adi, where'd you get the scratch on your arm?" She ran her fingers over it, frowning.  
"Why? It's a long story..." Kyle shook his head and leaned closer.  
"It was a poisoned scratch, Adi. If we hadn't got to you..." he paused. "It would've taken an effect on you, breaking down your internal systems and, most importantly, it would've clouded your lungs. Whoever pushed his knife into you, Adi...the savages!" Adi shook her head in return.  
"Not savages, Father. Imperials." Kyle stiffened at the word.  
"What?" Adi sighed.  
"I'll explain the whole thing to you, but you have to be prepared to listen for several hours or so..."

Ben ran his fingers over Adi's smooth forehead, smiling. Through everything, she had survived, from the wampa to the cold storms to the pirates. She looked so innocent when she slept, but could strike like lightning if she wanted to. But something still bothered her, he felt. Was she having turbulent dreams again? He closed his eyes and made his way into her head, seeing for the first time the images she couldn't escape from.

The scene was grim, as Ben stood at the side, a witness. Adi was crouched in some wet grass, but she was...younger. At least thirteen. With her was a black-haired boy with dark eyes, and he was grinning. She reached out and touched his arm, crying out and pulling her hand back.  
"Iddyl! You're freezing cold! Hey, where're you going?" Her friend pointed at the Temple.

"C'mon, it can't be as bad as A'lianne says. You aren't chicken, are you?" He teased, grinning at her, dirt smudged across his face. He tossed his thick black fringe out of his face, hands on his hips. Adi stepped backwards.

"No, Iddyl. You can't go in there – it's full of Dark spirits, you heard A'lianne. Let's go home, and we can catch Dusk-lizards. Please?" She was pleading with him now, her face masked with unhappiness. Iddyl frowned.  
"Catching Dusk-lizards is boring. I'm gonna go in, with you or without." She remained crouched in the damp for hours, until A'lianne came looking for her.  
"Adi! What're you doing here? I told you..." she grabbed her sister's hand, weeping bitterly.  
"A'lianne, he went in! I told him not to, and he's...he's..." A'lianne shook her head and pulled the protesting Adi away, and they didn't speak of it again.

  
Ben opened his eyes. Was there more after this? Perhaps there was. Once again, he shut his eyes and joined minds with Adi.

The scene had changed. She was standing inside the Temple, her gaze fixed on the two figures fighting with lightsabers on the ground below, as she was standing on a ledge. Ben didn't know whether to put an arm around her reassuringly, or leave her alone. She seemed to be a wraith-like person herself, another witness.

"A'lianne!" She cried, stretching her fingers out to her sister. Her sister didn't hear. She had her teeth gritted, her lightsaber flickering in the dark. Green met red again and again as the lightsabers clashed. She felt the hatred from the one fighting her.

"You may be older but you are weak!" He cried, throwing her back. She screamed, her back crunching against the stone behind her. She staggered up again, fighting again.

"A'lianne! Watch out!" Cried Adi beside him, reaching her arms out. She drew them back in a shock, unable to touch her sister. And the words fell upon deaf ears; she was merely the witness of an apparition of the past. There was an evil, hollow laugh...and then a brilliant flash of blue, and a shriek. She was on the ground, still. The lightning flew from the dark Jedi's fingers, paralysing her...but she didn't move. She lay still on the ground...and the scream rang in Adi's ears, stretching to the ends of time...

Ben had heard the scream too, and snapped his eyes open. No, he must see, finish the dream...

Again, Adi was crouched in the wet grass again – but this time, she was older, but how old, he didn't know. Her lightsaber was clutched in her trembling hands. Ben felt her feelings from her. He knew that she could feel Iddyl Jun's presence inside, and she would have to find him. She got up, and stepped cautiously inside. Gingerly, she made her way through the stone corridors of the Sith, pausing here and there to guess the route. And, when she had reached her destination, an amazing sight stood before them. It was more horrifying than amazing, however; it was a huge stone cavern, with a pit in the middle, strange silvery-grey forms swirling around inside it. On these forms, they caught faces, frozen with horror or pain. And, behind the pit, stood Iddyl Jun. In that moment, Ben wanted to tell Adi not to go, but he couldn't. It had already happened.  
"So you came, at last, did you? My friend, you've no idea what I've discovered! The dark side is...is amazing. And don't tell me it's engulfed me, because if you do, you're wrong. I can _control_ it. Yes, and I can bend it unto my will! Observe." A mynock, fluttering from one of the corridors, drew too close to Iddyl, and in an instant, was vaporised by a fast lightning bolt. He turned back to Adi. "Oh, Adi...you don't know the things I've seen! Why don't...yes, why don't you join me? It would be the greatest, Adi! Two Jedi, in control of the Universe! What do you say?" She took a step back.  
"No. I will not turn. I have come to brought you back, Iddyl." A cackle came from Iddyl Jun's mouth. Ben leaned, waiting to see what would happen next.  
"You honestly believe that I'll turn back to that pathetic side? If that's the way you want things to be...then _die!_" His lightsaber flashed on with a _snap-hiss_, as he raised the red blade to strike. It was met by the white-blue of Adi's as she blocked the blow. They danced a dance of Death across the floor, lightsabers flashing in the dark. Then, Iddyl raised his hands...and threw her back. Ben watched her, unable to aid her. It was painful for him, too, as he felt the pain that lanced up her back. Weak...dying...her knees buckled, and she fell. But, as she fell, there was a flash of yellow. _Father._ There was a yell, and blackness...

Adi woke up as Ben opened his eyes. For the first time he had been with her, he saw the pain, sorrow and grief that was trapped inside her tiger-eyes. He leaned down and caressed her cheek, stroking her head. She sobbed, and she leaned into him.  
"Hush, now," whispered Ben, rubbing her back, "It's over. He's gone, and he can't hurt you. Remember that I'm with you, and so is Kyle. And I understand now. I saw the dreams..." Adi stared up at him lovingly, tears streaking her face.  
"I didn't want you to get involved, Ben! I didn't want you to get hurt by him hurting me..." her voice cracked again as she wept, and he held her gently.  
"Ssh, it's okay, Adi. I'm here, and I won't let him touch you. Stay with me and I'll show you the world of Tatooine, all the moons of Yavin, and the cold but radiant waterfalls of Hoth. I'll show you the wonders of Corescant, and the beautiful nebulae I've seen." He continued to stroke her until the weeping stopped.  
"You'll-teach-me?" She mumbled, her eyes drooping as she drifted off to sleep again.  
"Yes," he murmured, her head still rested on his lap. "I'll show you the beautiful things in the Universe, ones that you will love and cherish." She closed her eyes, smiling.  
"I'd like that," she said softly. "I'd like that a lot." He smiled back, running his fingers along her firm yet soft face.

"Yes, and so would I. Just you and me, after this is all over." She dropped off to sleep, smiling and mumbling. He placed his fingers on the silvery scar that stained her cheek, the scar that her own best friend had given her those few years ago. He brushed a strand of her longish hair from her face, gazing at her face to memorise every detail. He felt her become warm, as she lay sleeping. He decided that he should go back to sleep, too – he lay down next to her, careful not to disturb her slumber, and took her hand in his and fell asleep for the rest of the night.

"You are sure they're Imperials, Mistress Adi?" Asked F'lonorayd after K'limanisa and J'lfain had delivered their report as well as Adi and Kyle. K'lain stood quietly at the side, watching the screens flicker. Adi nodded.  
"I guessed by his accent. And he then admitted being a captain, his name being Captain Davidson. They were using teleporters as well. I doubt a bunch of pirates would get a hold on such equipment." K'limanisa looked concerned, her purple eyes clouding.  
"This is not good, Commander," she purred, paws on the blaster at her slivery belt. "If these are Imperials, then this is more troublesome than we thought. Should we inform the new Imperial leader?" F'lonorayd held up a hand.  
"It's no use, young one. That would merely create great rifts and make life more complicated. No, this problem is one that we'll have to deal with. It is no good making stupid mistakes." His yellow eyes flickered for a moment. "I hoped we wouldn't have to battle with them, but I have no choice. Our gems are being drained by their kind and our people are being intercepted on their journeys and killed. It's not safe with them around." He sighed. "K'lain, will you please call the troops to the Ready Room?" K'lain bowed low.  
"If it pleases you, O Commander, then I shall proceed. May the spirits flow strong," he mewed. He turned around and walked away.

"And you, K'lain," called F'lonorayd after his second. He turned back to Kyle.  
"Well, it's been done. And after we begin, it'll be hard to end." Kyle smiled and put one arm around Adi and another around Ben.  
"But remember who you have on your side, F'lonorayd. If Adi can beat twenty-five people who had her cornered, then we can beat three times as much more. Cheer up, we'll beat them if it's the last thing we all do!" K'limanisa shuddered at the thought.  
"The spirits forbid," she hissed, her fur rippling.

Two hundred or more K'fiyannese Elite Guard and three hundred normal troops stood waiting in the ready room, rifles slung over their furry backs and their multicoloured eyes bright. F'lonorayd sighed and walked before them, a hologram of the base information displayed, thanks to Adi's risk in the Renegade base.  
"It's a good thing you found it, Adi," whispered Ben, leaning close to her as he slipped a hand around her waist. "But at a price. Never mind, at least we have you back." She smiled, and set her eyes on the hologram.

"Soldiers of K'lfaan!" Bellowed F'lonorayd to the crowd in front of him. "I have called you for we are to begin our final war against the Renegades!" There was a ripple of surprise and astonishment through the ranks.  
"Silence!" Cried K'lain from the side. They ceased their words.  
"Thank you," said F'lonorayd gruffly to his aide. "We now have information on the Renegade base, thanks to our good colleague Mistress Adi here." There was a round of applause, and she blushed. "Master Kyle shall show you the key points to getting into the base. Master?" Kyle nodded his thanks and stood in front of the large mountain construction. It was a large base straight corridors, dormitories, mess chambers, hanger bays, medical rooms, briefing halls and training facilities. _It's a lot more like an Imperial base than I thought...I should've noticed it before, the computer systems_... supposed Adi, frowning. Ben caught her face. _What's wrong?_ He thought to her.

"...here is the back entrance, and I personally shall take a squad of you through there while most of you assault the front and the sides, and I think J'lfain, K'limanisa and M'lavisu will be suited for the job of leaders..." _I just remembered something._ Replied Adi, glancing up at him. Ben turned back to the briefing. _What was it that you remembered?_ He asked, squeezing her a little. Adi shook her head. _It doesn't matter._ Ben frowned at her. _It always matters, Adi. Is it that it's more Imperial than you realised, and you think yourself a fool for not noticing?_ Adi leaned into him. _Roth, Ben, you read me like a book!_ His eyes were fixed on the hologram now.

"...and, as you can see, this turbolaser has been weakened, probably from a storm or something. I was thinking of sending a group with Ben and Adi round that side, as there's a small hole they can get through..." _Adi, I can read you any day. Remember, if you love someone, you feel their feelings too, and you learn their thoughts..._he said in his mind to her, caressing her gently.

"...from there, they can disable the other turbolasers, and that'll weaken their defences..." She smiled, feeling his warmth. _Shouldn't we be listening?_ She thought, smiling wryly. Ben's laughter rippled through her mind. _Yeah, but I'm sure Kyle's gonna explain it to us._

"...I think they'd be happy to do the job, wouldn't they? Adi, Ben?" _I just said you'd be happy to lead this attack,_ he thought quickly to them. They grinned and nodded.  
"We'd be perfectly happy to lead such an enthusiastic, courageous group through..." said Ben, choosing his words carefully. There was a cheer from the crowd.  
"_Jf'ldiini'dajun!_" They cried, raising their paws in the air and waving them.  
"They said that it would be an honour," murmured K'limanisa to them. J'lfain was standing beside her, a paw around her shoulders. Adi grinned at her after guessing what was going on between the two K'fiyannese. K'limanisa's fur rippled, an indication of embarrassment. "Are you ready?" She asked, changing the subject. Adi nodded.  
"I should hope so." K'limanisa sighed.

"So many of us have never fought before...I dread what they may do if they panic." Adi smiled.

"It's something we all go through, and yes, it can cause problems but I promise you that it'll turn out fine in the end." K'limanisa showed her teeth in return.  
"I'll remember that," she mewed.


	5. The War Begins...and ends

Chapter five

"This is it," hissed F'lonorayd gently, staring at the row upon row of waiting troops. The Elite Guard were mounted on tauntauns, and the normal soldiers on ground. They had clipped bayonets to their rifles, "Just in case we get a little too close." Adi's face was rigid, knowing the horrors of death and war.  
"So eager," she whispered, "Yet so inexperienced. Right, where do we go, Father?" Kyle pointed at the base's laser batteries.  
"There, that one to the far right...do you see it? Yes, go there. Dodge, duck, do anything to keep out of the line of fire. The guys here will storm the front and sides, and we'll take the back. They've brought a few anti-grav tanks with em," he said, flashing a grin at them. "They're gonna bombard the front. They're pretty good weapons, and I don't think our Imperial friends are expecting this." He gestured to a few K'fiyannese commandos, led by J'lfain and K'limanisa.  
"We're ready," they hissed. "Shall we proceed?" Kyle turned to F'lonorayd.  
"Let the attack commence!" He snarled.

"Captain, multiple hostiles on screen! Shall I send the word to activate the turbolasers? The only attack's coming from the front, and...good gods! Anti-grav tanks!" The young officer blanched white. "Your orders?" Captain Jack Davidson grimaced. All over the main command room, there were shouts as they were attacked.  
"Hells, they didn't recover that information from her! Curse you, Tom! Proceed as you have suggested, lieutenant. Patch me through to them, quick! Vader's soul...why didn't we detect them long before?" The building shook, the other officers in the room crying out in alarm.

"They're bombarding us, sir!" Gabbled the officer, holding onto his seat. "Gunnery! Fight back!" He rapped, speaking with the gunnery officer.  
"Right, sir, we're on it," came the answer. Again, the building shook.  
"I'm going to send out troops," snapped Davidson, turning around. "Tell Sales that he's in charge!" He marched out of the room. There was a wail of horror from the radar/communications officer.  
"Sir!" He cried, "They're storming the sides!"

K'limanisa and J'lfain led the commandos through the secret side entrances, sliding stealthily inside. There were a variety of ships inside the hanger bay they entered, each an Imperial or pirate design.  
"You there! Hands up, unless you want to pay the price!" The engineer who was standing by the ship he was working on went pale, putting his shaky hands up.  
"Don't...don't shoot me! Look, I ne'er wanted to work here, person'lly. I'm just an engineer, an' I didn't do nothin' to hurt anybody, okay?" J'lfain snarled.  
"Shut up! Quick, take him!" Two of the commandos handcuffed him with laser-cuffs, and the engineer complained.  
"Ow! It hurts! Can't you loosen it a liddle bit?" K'limanisa smirked.

"If we did," she mewed, "You'd escape. _Kath'madan!_" The troops moved on, leaving a guard standing with the engineer and a few others they had rounded up. They made their way through various steel corridors, making quick work of guards and officers in the hanger bay control rooms.  
"Through here!" Snarled J'lfain, leading them through a door. They came face to face with yet more officers, laser rifles blasting away. "If I'm right," he mewed, "We should find Master Kyle or M'lavisu coming through. We then shall take that door," he went on, pointing, "And that should take us to the recreation rooms. Be prepared in case it's not either of them. Ready? One, two, three..."  
"Strong tidings to you, J'lfain," sung M'lavisu, grinning. There was a moment's silence, and then the sound of footsteps. The two groups fell back, hiding behind the walls.  
"We're supposed to meet just here..." said a voice, growing louder. J'lfain's grimace turned into a grin.  
"Master Kyle, we're here!" Kyle grinned back.  
"Well! That's well, isn't it? Well, pals, shall we find ourselves a worm-of-a-captain?" There was a cheer, and they went on.

Panic tugged at Ronan Sales' heart. There were alarm-stricken officers running around the bridge room, shouts of commandos coming in here, coming in there. He was in charge, yet he hadn't been set with such a burden of a task.  
"Sir!" Cried one, "All the hanger bays, 2-6, have been stormed and overrun! I think they're making through the recreation halls now, and...wait, sir! Yes, some got through the back! We're surrounded!" Sales grabbed the officer at the collar.  
"How's the main battle coming?" He growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Very well, s-sir! We've c-cut down a-at least a q-quarter of th-their number!" The burly man leaned back, smiling triumphantly.  
"Good, because if you had given me worse news, then you'd be dead." The officer shivered, glaring at Sales' back as he left.

On the other side of the large blast doors of the main entrance of the Imperial Renegade base, Adi and Ben were crouching, lightsabers drawn. Behind them were the K'fiyannese commandos, waiting for orders.  
"That one, right?" Whispered Adi to Ben, gesturing to a battered laser battery ahead of them. Ben nodded.  
"Adi, when we get inside, speak in your mind as much as possible, it'll reduce sound." They crept towards it, keeping to the mountain's rough yet flat side. They crept up to the dead battery, crouching next to it. _Look, Ben, the hole! Look down and right, it's there. A pretty big one, if you ask me. They probably overlooked it_, she thought at him. He nodded.  
"You see that hole?" He whispered to the K'fiyannese beside him. "I want you to follow me through, but _quietly._" They nodded in silence, and they made their way to the hole. Above them, another battery was blazing, green bolts raining death on the attackers at the front. An anti-grav tank exploded as they made their way to it. Adi peered through the hole, stretching out with the Force and feeling for people inside. There was one, and he was busy with his computer. She jumped inside, and pointed a blaster at the man.  
"You move, you die, understand?" She barked, drawing a finger across her throat. The man growled at her, whipping out his blaster in return.  
"You! You're that witch-woman who killed m' mates!" He snarled, preparing to fire. Before he could, he had been relieved of the weapon by the swift and silent commandos. He went red with rage, silenced by his unconsciousness.  
"Old trick," hissed a grinning commando, pulling his paw away from the man's back. Ben nodded approvingly.

"Now, according to the map, we go this way," he said, pointing to his left. "We disable the batteries one at a time and then we go for the command room." He kept his back to the wall, ready to open the door that led to the other batteries. He nodded at the others, and then slammed the switch to open it. They filed in quickly, the officers taken by surprise.  
"Quick! Defend yourselves, men!" Snapped the commanding officer, ducking behind a chair and firing his blaster. Blaster fire rained back and forth, downing one of the K'fiyannese commandos. A medic made her way to the fallen soldier, dragging him behind the door. There were screams and shouts, but not as many when the Jedi pulled their lightsabers out.

The twin sounds of _snap-hiss_ rung in the air as blue and green flashed to life. The blades flickered back and forth as the blocked the shots, the deadly bolts ricocheting in the direction they came. Men screamed and dove for cover as the double hurricanes brought their blades amongst them, scattering them like mynocks. A few minutes later, it was all over. Men and women were slumped over the laser turrets, still in death, their eyes clouded at the horrifying sight before them.

"Well," breathed Adi, "That was quick." Ben chuckled softly and they made their way to the next laser battery. He pressed the door panel, and the scene repeated itself again.

An hour passed, and they had disabled seven batteries. There was some trouble at the sixth as they were expected, and there was a man with a heavy laser cannon but they managed to get the better of him.  
"That should be enough," said Ben after they destroyed the seventh. "We better get up to the command room as soon as possible; Kyle and the others may need us." Adi nodded, and, picking the door to her right that said, **Upper levels**, Adi pressed it and headed up the ramp.

"Where are they?" Yelled Kyle over the sound of angrily buzzing lasers. They weren't far away from the heavily defended Control Room, and they were desperate for reinforcements. M'lavisu stealthily made his way to Kyle, popping up beside him.  
"Master Kyle!" Kyle jumped.  
"Don't _do_ that, please! Yes?" The K'fiyannese's fur rippled.  
"Sorry. A few of us found a way through that side, and it's not as defended. Shall we proceed?" Kyle nodded.  
"Do it...but not too many, right? I'm still waiting for Adi and Ben to get here. Where are they?" _Ben, Adi! If you don't get here at this moment, I'll_...

_We're on our way, Dad!_ Adi fought her way through the defenders, Ben and the rest of the commandos following behind. She reached another door labelled, **Control Room**, and she slapped the open panel. The door slid open, to reveal a long, fairly wide catwalk that led to it, and in front of her, Kyle, K'limanisa, J'lfain and M'lavisu were crouched behind large sheets of metal attacking the incoming troops.

"About time," grumbled Kyle, loosening off a few shots from his blaster. "It's strange...I can't use the Force up here. It's like there's something that's stopping me from using it." Ben frowned.  
"Smart...they're using ysmalari." He muttered, crouching down beside him. Beside them, another K'fiyannese soldier fell, screaming.  
"We lost another one!" Cried K'limanisa above the noise. Kyle raised an eyebrow at Ben.  
"A _what_?" Ben sighed.  
"Ysmalari. They're little fuzzy creatures that keep an anti-Force bubble around them, so you can't use it if they're there. If the numbers are greater, so is the amount of Force pushed away. My father had trouble with them twenty years back." Adi nodded, igniting her lightsaber with a _snap-hiss_, blocking shots.

"I'm lucky I'm a fair saber-jack, or, saber-jill," she said, grunting as she fought the shots off using her insight rather than the Force. Ben grinned.  
"You never told me that," he said, using the rifle of one of the fallen commandos. She flashed a smile down at him, and, in that moment of distraction, gave a yell, clutching her wounded shoulder.  
"She's hit!" Cried Kyle, bringing her behind the shield. Ben held her hand.  
"Oh, stars! Adi! I'm so stupid, I'm so sorry! I should've..." Adi pressed a finger to his lips, shaking her head.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. It doesn't matter." A medic made his way over to them.  
"Need a-healing? Don't worry, C'likator is here!" There was a triumphant shout from the left flank while he treated Adi.

"We've breached the left! We've breached the left!" Cried one of the fighters, nearing the door. "They're down, and their numbers are less..." And, in a few minutes, the hall was empty. Kyle rubbed his hands together, grinning.  
"Now," he said, "Time to meet our good Captain." 

"Hands up, Davidson! Put your weapons down, all people of the bridge!" The commandos filed in, guns pointed at the officers. They immediately dropped their weapons, Captain Davidson snarling.

"You cowards!" He blanched white when he saw a perfectly alive-and-well Adi walking towards him.  
"Where're the ysmalari, Captain?" He gritted his teeth as guns were trained on him.  
"There," he grumbled, pointing...and as he raised his hand, he threw his poisoned knife at Ben. Without the Force to guide him, he mistimed his dodge. He darted left but the knife caught him in the shoulder.  
"Ben! No!" Adi swung her lightsaber with an angry buzz, stopping suddenly at the captain's side. "That was a very bad move," she growled. "For that stunt, I'll kill you as you've killed others. Where're the ysmalari?"

"That compartment," he said, glaring, and gesturing. Kyle, supporting the weakening Ben while he was tended to, nodded to one of the K'fiyannese. They opened it, and three small, white-cream furry creatures were clutching a wire rack.  
"Get rid of em, but don't kill em," gasped Ben. The K'fiyannese left the room with two others.  
"All right, Ben, I'm going to heal you." Said Kyle, closing his eyes. Adi frowned at Davidson.

"Now, Captain," she snarled, "You shall die for what you've done for the thousands of K'fiyannese who died horribly in those mines." She swung her lightsaber, the captain's last, echoing scream hanging in the air. She lowered her lightsaber. "I'm sorry," she sighed. "I shouldn't have lost it there. Ben? You okay?" She knelt next to him, brushing her lips against his forehead. He nodded, still weak.  
"It-hurts," he gasped, "But Kyle-said that-if I hang-on then I-will sur-vive," he finished, closing his eyes.  
"Quick, we gotta get him to a bacta tank!" Cried Kyle, propping him up. Adi's eye caught something in the dead hand of Davidson. The teleporter.

The medical bays in K'lfaan were overflowing with casualties from the battle. Bacta tanks were full, beds weren't empty and medical droids were busy. Families set out to honour dead relations and friends on the battlefield. The remaining troops had overtaken the base, which would serve as a second defence centre. The head medic, D'jamid, was attending to two patients at once when there was a green light behind him. His fur rippled and he jumped, gasping. But, in the place of the green flash were the Masters Kyle and Ben, and Mistress Adi. Ben was being supported in between Adi and Kyle, his eyes closed.  
"Quick," said Adi, "Get him to a bacta tank, or he'll die!" They stripped Ben's armour off him, and handed his lightsaber and belt to Adi before lowering him in his undergarments into the bacta tank.  
"Gods, what poison is this?" Mewed the medical in surprise. Adi handed him the knife.  
"Will this help?" The other nodded, his green eyes flickering.  
"Yes, thank you. But...how did you get here?" A medical droid in the back was attending to Ben's needs. The only sounds in the silence between them were the sounds of the droid moving.  
"Teleportation," answered Adi, showing him the flashing device. "It was once used by Imperials, but it can be used for some good cause." The other nodded.  
"Could...could I give this to my friend, an engineer? If he created multiple devices, then transporting troops back from the battlefield would be simpler than tauntaun-herding." Adi nodded.  
"Keep it – I have no further use for it." She glanced in the direction of the bacta-room Ben was in, then back at the medic. "I think you should keep that one personally – it saved one of the most important people in my life." The doctor showed his teeth.  
"Yes, I shall cherish it. Is the Honourable Leader back?" Adi closed her eyes, stretching out to the Force before opening them again.  
"He's on his way back, don't worry, D'jamid." She walked into the bacta room.  
"Mistress, how do you know my name?" Adi smiled and tapped her head before disappearing. 

Ben opened his eyes. Where was he? Floating...where? His vision righted itself. He was in a bacta tank, and he was breathing into a mask. Adi was curled up on a chair, fast asleep. How long had he been there? He looked down at his arm, and all that remained of the poison was gone. There was now a red but open wound there, though the bleeding had stopped. He tapped the glass, and the medical droid slid up to the tank. He had Ben lifted out, and handed him a gown and a towel. When he stood, he wavered, almost falling. The droid supported him with a firm but robotic arm.  
"I trust that you are feeling better, sir?" It asked, helping him to a bed. He nodded.  
"Yes, but I just can't stand. It's never happened before." The droid brought him a floating tray with food and drink.  
"It's just the after-effects of the bacta, sir. It'll wear off promptly." Ben's eyes wavered.  
"How long have I been like this?" The droid helped him lie down.  
"Just about a week, sir. Not too long. Do you require anything else, sir?" Ben shook his head.

"No, thanks. I'll be okay." With that, the droid went away to aid another patient. Ben sat upright in bed, watching Adi. Her eyes slowly opened, and she smiled at him sleepily. She sat down on the side of the bed next to him, stroking his cheek. Ben smiled.  
"Were you watching me all that time?" She nodded, leaning into him.  
"But I couldn't leave you for a second...not for a single hour, a single day!" He kissed her cheek affectionately.  
"I'm glad you did..." he whispered, holding her firmly. "But where do we go now?" Adi opened her eyes.  
"I think...we go back to Yavin 4. Our work here is done." Ben nodded, rubbing her shoulder.  
"Yes," he muttered, "Let's go back."

Adi gasped at the surprise before her, her beam wide.  
"The _Firebird!_ But...how?" Kyle hugged her, grinning.  
"My little present, dear. Now, you're not going in her alone, so we'll tractor her back with the beam on the _Shrike._ We'd updated the systems, too, and there's a code you can punch in, in case you run into a little trouble like last time." Adi giggled.  
"I know you habit of surprising me, but this..." Kyle grinned again.  
"C'mon, star-gazer. Let's get aboard the _Shrike_; we gotta get back to Yavin in case Luke needs us." F'lonorayd and his aides bowed to them when they left.  
"We thank you kindly, Master Kyle, for all that you have done for us. We want you to have this; it belonged to one of our friends." He handed Adi the object wrapped in a soft cloth in his paws, and Adi stepped into the ship.  
"Thank you! Farewell!" She called, and the doors hissed shut.

Adi pulled away the cloth and sucked in breath at the object. Kyle raised an eyebrow.  
"A lightsaber? From whom?" Adi ran fingers along it.  
"It's...Iddyl's," she gulped, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. "Before he built his red one. I don't know how they got it, but..." She turned away, partially in embarrassment. "This doesn't seem right, if you understand what I mean." Ben nodded, attention upon the lightspeed counter.  
"Wait...leaving hyperspace in 5, 4, 3, 2..." He pushed the lever forwards, and they were in front of Yavin 4. "Welcome to Yavin's system, all. Strap in, cos we're going down!" Kyle stayed Ben's hand.  
"Uh, Ben, your dad told me not to let you land this thing..." He placed his hands on the controls and grinned. "Besides, I like it better." Ben rolled his eyes.

__

Dad! There was a soft, mellow laugh in his mind. _Really, Ben? Glad you're back. Just sit at the side and shut up, right? Okay...you can tell me how everything went when you get down._ Ben smiled. _See you in a minute, Dad!_

Luke embraced Kyle and his son happily, his face bright.  
"Adi! You're still in one piece, I see?" He said, giving her a hug. She smiled, and embraced Mara. Ben shook his head, grinning.  
"You'll never believe what we've been through, Dad..." he said, leaning on his father. Luke grinned back.  
"Try me, son, I've been through practically everything you can think of." Mara frowned at him in mock-anger.  
"Luke! Not _everything_. I mean, Ben's has to be different, right?" Luke smiled back and nodded at Ben.  
"Okay, fine. Don't worry about your old mother here, she's growing old but she's got the mind of a five-year-old. Now, tell what happened?" He teased, ignoring the look on Mara's face. 

Ben told them the whole story, and then Adi gave it from her point of view after, Kyle following suit. There were nods and shakes of heads, and gasps and grins as the story went on. Adi swallowed when Ben told them about Iddyl Jun's first lightsaber.  
"...and Adi doesn't know how they got it, but she said it's his for sure." Luke nodded, throwing an arm around Mara and his son.  
"All right then...long story, but I wish I were there! It's been a while since we've had that much excitement here." Ben sighed.

"No kidding, Dad. Why do you think I left in the first place?"

"Oh, Adi..." Adi awoke from her dreams, to be confronted by Iddyl Jun. He was in his wraith form, floating to and fro around her room. She backed away to the wall, hands straying to her lightsaber. She thought for Ben, but he had gone with Luke for the day, and she was left alone.  
"Iddyl!" She growled, scowling at him. "I told you not to come here." Iddyl shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know...these places are _so_ easy to get to. Especially if I'm tormenting my once-best-friend. You know, it's very simple to turn. You just have to get angry. I could've done it with your sister, but the older _must_ be the wiser, so she thought she was smarter than me..._fool!_" Adi glared at him.  
"You dare say things about my _sister?_ You are lower than the drochs that caused their plague!" Iddyl's lip curled in disgust.  
"You really think your little insults will actually stain my dignity? Nice try, friend, but you're not even _close._" He smiled, and put his hands together. "And I believe you have something that was once mine?" Adi nodded, giving him a quick, wry smile.  
"Yes, I do. And I'm going to use it to remind yourself of the wonderful person you once were." Iddyl laughed, his hollow chuckle ringing in the air.

"No, it won't...it'll remind me of how _pathetic_ I was. Now, the torturing shall begin. I think I know what with..."

The room vanished, and Adi was standing inside the Sith Temple. Her sister was there, her face expressionless and her eyes dark.  
"A'lianne! You're here!" A'lianne's perfect features creased into a scowl.  
"I'm here, no thanks to you!" She smiled wryly. "You know, it was the dark side that saved me..." she drew her lightsaber. "And I died because of you!" There was a flash of red and a _snap-hiss_, the blade flying towards her. Adi darted backwards, her lightsaber flashing on.

"A'lianne? Why're you attacking me?" She asked, locking blades.  
"You killed me! _You_ were the one who let him come in here! You're the worst thing to ever happen to me, Adi! Die!" She clashed again, using the dark side's might against her.  
"A'lianne! Stop! I won't fight you!" She closed the blade and stepped away. "You're my sister, and I love you, A'lianne. You were always a mother to me. The mother I never had. And this, Iddyl Jun...is naught but a dream!" There was a roar of anger, and the image faded.  
"Oh, you have passed that one, Adi, but wait..." A'lianne disappeared, and she was facing Ben instead.  
"Adi...I've taken the path of my grandfather...do you know what that path is?" Adi shook her head.  
"No, Ben, not you...I...I cherish you, Ben! Don't do this!" She turned around. "Iddyl! Stop this at once!" Ben smiled wryly.  
"Iddyl? Where's Iddyl? There was only me, Adi...I _am_ Iddyl Jun!" He laughed, and ignited his lightsaber. Adi started running towards the temple exit. A stone door came down, and she spun around. "Adi, meet your destiny! Turn or die!" Adi shook her head.  
"No..._no!_ I will not turn, and I'll not fight you. Please! Iddyl, no more! Can't you see I'm hurt enough?" She staggered backwards, and was pressed against the wall. "Please Ben, no, don't..." He raised his lightsaber, and she screamed as he brought it down on her.

"Adi! Wake up!" She opened her eyes, and gasped, backing up to the wall. Ben was leaning over her, his hand on her cheek. She glanced around her, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Is it over? You...you're the real Ben, right?" Ben caressed her, nodding.  
"Of course I am. Who else would it be?" Adi looked up at him.  
"I had a terrible dream, Ben...Iddyl did it! He placed it in my mind...my worst nightmare..." he held her.  
"It's over now. He's gone." She sighed.  
"I hope so...oh, how was Corescant?" Ben shook his head.  
"Not good, I'm afraid. Leia...Leia was attacked in the streets this time, but the guards killed the attacker. It was another Force assassin." Adi sighed again.  
"It's my fault, Ben...if I hadn't got everybody involved..." Ben stared into her eyes.  
"It was never your fault! Don't blame yourself like that, right, Adi?" He kissed her gently, and she smiled at him.  
"Look, I'm going to go meditate for a while, okay? I would feel a whole lot better if I did. Come and see me later...I know, if I'm still in meditation when you get to me, just say Dawn-Kin' to wake me up, or I'll set it for an hour." Ben nodded.  
"I think it would help you too. Go out to the forest clearings; they're the best places to go." He held her for one moment longer, and then left the room. Adi gathered herself, and walked towards the thick green forests of Yavin 4.

She kneeled down in a small treeless area, clearing her mind of all thoughts and giving herself to the Force. She closed her eyes, and let herself go.

She was standing in the Temple again, but as a witness of herself. Her other form was clashing blades with Iddyl Jun. She was about to wake herself, but she realised that it was her present form. She settled back to watch.  
"Don't you remember, Iddyl? The sun, the stars, the happiness! You don't have control of the Sith...it's got a control of _you._" Iddyl snorted.  
"You're very wrong, Adi! You're the one who's devoted herself to that idiot of a Jedi..." She snarled back.  
"No, Iddyl! I think you're merely jealous that such a wonderful person can be a Jedi, too!" Iddyl sneered, his lip curling.  
"Think that if you wish, Adi!" He swung, jumped back and raised his hand. She was thrown back against the wall, pain lancing up her spine.  
"Dirty, corrupted, hellish, son-of-Palpatine!" She yelled, attacking again. He swept his hand in the air again, and she was thrown back.

"Don't call me that filth! I am _ten_ times of what Palpatine was!" He grunted, and charged. They clashed blades again and again, until a voice broke the sound of lightsabers.  
"_ADI!_" Ben and Kyle had rushed into the scene, and were standing at the side slack-jawed. Adi stopped, gasping as Iddyl Jun raised his hands.  
"The Imperials have been defeated. There is nothing more! Iddyl Jun, surrender!"

"Yes, Iddyl! You must surrender. Turn back...please. Stop this!"

"What? No! This cannot be...there is only one way to solve this! All of you must _DIE!_" Blue lightning flew from his fingertips, striking them. They fell from the onslaught, and Adi struggled to get up.  
"Well," she gasped, "If I'm-_going_-to-_die_," she continued, "Then-_you're_-going-with-_me!_" And, using the Force alone, she dashed forwards, ramming into him with her shoulder... and they fell into the dark pit of Lost Ones, Ben screaming, "ADI!" and Kyle following behind...

"Dawn-Kin, Dawn-Kin!" Ben stood by Adi, anxiety written over his face.  
"Ben?" She said, her irises showing as her eyes opened. Ben sighed with relief.  
"Adi, you've been three and a half hours down here! You okay?" Adi smiled.  
"I guess I needed that healing, huh?" He crouched next to her.  
"Yeah, I guess..." But he seemed doubtful. _Did you see a vision?_ Adi blinked up at him.  
"Well..." She got up. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter anyway." Ben gazed at her for a moment. _Right_, he thought to himself. _Fine then, don't share it with me.._.Adi's face fell. "Ben? Please don't be upset with me. I don't feel like talking about it." He stared back.  
"How did you..." She smiled again. _Remember, Ben. If you care for someone, you read em like a book._ He put an arm around her.  
"Sorry, I won't do it again." She snuggled up to him, and they walked out of the forest together. 

Night fell, and Luke was fast asleep...though not for long. There was a great disturbance in the Force, and he pulled himself out of bed and slipped on a gown. From his room, he heard a terrified shriek, and a wail of anguish. He heard in his mind a thousand voices, crying out as one...

He hurried to the main chamber, where Adi was clutching at a weeping Kyle sobbing, her face buried in his shoulder. Luke frowned at Ben.  
"What happened?" He demanded, touching his son's shoulder.  
"A...Amaroth. It's...gone." Luke turned to Kyle for more answers.  
"It was that...son-of-Palpatine! _Jun._" Luke gazed for a moment at Adi, and then at him.  
"But...how? Only the Death Star could have such an effect, or a Star Destroyer..." He slapped his head. "A Star Destroyer! There was a report of a Star Destroyer with the name _Annihilation_ disappearing. But...why Amaroth?" Adi showed her red face.  
"You know why? Because Iddyl's in league with the captain! That's why! And the Force assassins! Where else would he get the people to train?" She sighed. "I know I degraded Amaroth, but...it was my _home_, when I had nowhere else to go, and Kyle and I had a happy home there for many years." Ben rubbed her back slowly.  
"Who would do such a thing, Father?" Luke shook his head.  
"Jedi Master I may be, but it doesn't necessarily mean that I'm all-knowing. Some youth, I guess, like this Davidson you encountered?" Adi turned her scarlet face towards the sky.

"But _who_?" She whispered.


	6. The assassins strike again

Chapter six

"Your assassins failed, Master Jun," sneered Commander Damon to the other sitting across from him. "_But_...I admit that attacking Amaroth was a success. It..._woke up_...the Rebellion, and they're confused. The little attack there makes up for failing to kill Miss Katarn. No, not Katarn..."

"Dawn-Kin," Corrected the younger, scowling. "Katarn is not really her father; he is merely the adoptive father." Damon nodded over his data pad.

"Indeed," he muttered, glancing at the young man again. "Back to the subject, Master Jun," he growled, "How will you kill Skywalker and Dawn-Kin if you have failed with your assassins?" Iddyl Jun leaned forwards, hands clasped together.  
"If you allow me to show you how," he said, softly, "Then we shall defeat them." 

À À À À À À 

The vision. _The vision._ The words played themselves again and again in Adi's mind, remembering the image of herself throwing her body shoulder-first at Iddyl, destroying herself. But what if it didn't happen? Sometimes, visions were changed. Could that be the case? It was her only thought, that she might die some day...and if she didn't stop thinking about it, she'd go insane, she swore...Ben didn't mention about it ever again, yet knew whatever she had seen was playing in her mind.  
"We're going to Corescant," he announced on their seventh day back in Yavin. "There was another attack on Leia, and...the assassin is asking to see you." Adi looked up at him.  
"He...is? Did he give a name?" Ben shook his head.  
"We tried, but he wants to see you." He held out a hand and helped her out of bed. Instead, she stared at him in adoration, pulled him onto it, and they rolled about, giggling like children.  
"Seriously, Adi," said Ben in mock-solemnity, "Let's go." She kissed him with a smile, and rolled off the bed.  
"Thank you, Ben...you keep me sane," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. Ben grinned back at her, and put an arm around her waist, spinning about with her.  
"I know," he answered. "But we gotta go. Let's take the _Firebird_, okay? You and me." She smiled again.  
"I'd like that," she answered.

When Adi, Kyle and Ben entered the room, they were reunited with Han, Jacen, Anakin, Mara and Luke. Leia had gone on diplomatic duties, so she wasn't present, and neither was Jaina, who had gone with her. They were trying to get information out of the assassin before them, and he was on a seat with his hands bound behind his back. The man, again, had yellow-tinged skin, and this time had piercing ice-blue eyes. At sight of Adi, he didn't fall about sobbing. He glared at her instead, giving a crooked smile.  
"So, Dawn-Kin decides to come, does she?" He sneered, looking her up and down. "I think the Master was wrong about underestimating you, Dawn-Kin." Adi smiled back.  
"You wanted to see me, assassin?" The man scowled.  
"The Master told me that if I were captured I would have to give his demands to you, otherwise..." He smiled craftily again. "...Otherwise, the planet K'fiyanne is destroyed... because of you." Adi kept herself from exploding at the man, and gripped a family emblem that she kept on her belt.  
"All right, assassin...what are his demands?" The other's eyes narrowed.

"You either turn your life over to him whether you're alive or dead..." There was a pause. "Or you turn to the dark side. Your choice, I'm afraid." Adi shook her head.

"No! I...I _can't_. You can't do this...besides, you can't get a message to him that quickly." The man showed his teeth.  
"Oh, but you're wrong. It's very easy to tell him to destroy the K'fiyannese planet...I just have to _think_ to him the word..." _He's bluffing_, she thought. Someone else came into her mind. A'lianne? _Yeah, sis. He's lying through his teeth._ She smiled, and the others around her were startled by her sudden expression, without knowing what was going on in her mind.  
"Why don't you do it, then, assassin?" The man hesitated. Adi reached out with the Force and went into his mind, to weed out his stray thoughts. She then smiled again. "Well, then you can't. Nice try, but I'm not as gullible or stupid as you probably think I am." The man showed his teeth.  
"My Master will know somehow!" Luke placed a hand on the man's shoulder.  
"I think that's enough..._Stalker._" The other's jaw dropped.

"How...you don't...I mean..." Luke glanced at Adi.  
"Let's say our Jedi over here knows how to read your mind," he said, softly. "Now you'll tell us the whole truth, Stalker...otherwise the consequences will be worse." The man growled.

"I do not bow to pathetic Jedi-minded fools. Release me, otherwise I will cease my life here and now." _I've heard of this,_ Adi told the others. _Sometimes, their power is strong enough to force themselves to their deaths without lifting a finger, though they have to be standing to give up their lives. It's merely a matter of being loyal to your master._ Ben nodded, and so did Luke. But the man had a triumphant smile about his lips. Adi squinted at his hands. _Is it me or are his bounds..._

The man whipped out a lightsaber after tearing free from his bonds. A bright orange blade ignited with a_ snap-hiss_, and he leapt backwards, holding his hand in front of him. The furniture in the room begun to move, and Luke, with a sweep of his hand, stopped it all from moving.  
"Uh, I suggest you stop, pal, before my brother-in-law kills you," said Han Solo, his first words in that hour. He had a blaster pointed at Stalker, a wry smile on his face. The assassin's face fell. He was surrounded by seven skilled Jedi (and Han with a blaster), while he was only one. He then smiled, and spread his arms out wide.  
"I have little choice, scum..." From his mouth came a long scream, a piercing shriek that seemed to rattle the heavens. They backed away, trying to anticipate his next move...

"Wait! No! He's trying to kill himself!" Cried Adi. She flew into him in an impressive tackle that knocked the man over. He struggled, gritting his teeth. Because he had been pinned down, he couldn't complete the Four Stages of Death. "You've practised the Art of Death, haven't you, the art of killing people in one shot? The Four Stages, as well, I can see." The man squirmed under the forceful grip. Luke took over from Adi, merely lifting a hand to keep a Force hold on the man. "You have, and it's the most terrible to be practised by anybody." There seemed to be a twinge of guilt in her voice, and Ben noticed this. Maybe she knew something that she didn't want him to? _And how does she know about this when I've never heard of it?_

"Yes," breathed Stalker, narrowing his eyes. "We all practised it, Dawn-Kin...and I know who else has, too." Adi shot a glare at him. _Is Adi one of the Fallen Ones?_ Thought Ben. The Fallen Ones were a group of dark Jedi who begun the practice of the Arts of Death, and the group were falling apart as more and more were turning to the light side. He would ask her later.

"Now, Stalker, you must tell us...who is the one that Master Jun is allied with?" She asked, noting that she had used _Master_. Ben raised an eyebrow. _Why the respect?_ Adi shrugged and turned back to Stalker.

"I can't. I'd rather face death, and you won't permit yourselves to do that." Adi nodded.

"There you are right, Stalker. But I shall learn somehow or someway, you remember that. We are finished here, Master Luke. He will talk no more."

"Adi, answer the question. Are you one of the Fallen Ones?" Adi remained silent, and lowered her eyes. Finally, she spoke.  
"I was," she whispered. Ben sighed, not knowing how to react to her.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Again, silence.

"I decided that it would be better if you didn't know. I don't want you to loathe me for what I was, not what I am." Ben took her chin delicately in his forefinger and thumb.  
"But I would never do that, not to you, Adi. I care for you." She smiled, and sniffed.

"I know, love, but..." She raised her hands, and let them flop miserably. "I'm sorry. It's my darkest secret, one I'd rather not talk about. The things about Iddyl and my sister... those things are only the surface. It goes deeper, Ben." He sat on the bed with her.

"Then tell me, Adi, and I shall understand." She remained blank for a while.  
"I'll try." She mumbled, turning her eyes away.  
"As Yoda said: Try not. Do or do not. There is no try.' Will you tell me, or will you not?" Adi nodded.  
"I'll tell you, but because I love you, Ben." She breathed in. "It begins very simply, Ben. Before I met up with Kyle, A'lianne and I were a part of the Fallen Ones on Dusk. But one by one, they died, became victim to the pit in the Sith Temple. The reason we never went to Amaroth in the first place was...was that we couldn't face people with our past. No, it was to be kept secret. I learned the assassin's ways, as my sister did; hence, the reason I could use a lightsaber without the Force. But they all fell prey to the Chasm, and we were the remaining three. Well, A'lianne and I ran across something that belonged to my...my Mother. Her lightsaber, and we remembered. We turned from the light side, but Iddyl didn't. No, we thought he did, but inside, he hadn't. That's why he went to the Sith Temple. And that's why I seemed so innocent in the dreams. Only then I had turned back. I..." She sobbed. "I'm nothing but a blackguard, an assassin, a thief, a...a..." She clutched him and wept. "I was once part of the dark side, Ben, it's a part of me now! I know the tricks; I can kill people with a sweep of my hand. I thought I could leave it all behind me, but...I couldn't. I tried to hide what was once true. Even Kyle didn't know." Never before had Ben heard her use Kyle's first name instead of Dad' or Father'. "Please, if you wish, kill me here and now for being the cruel one that I once was..." He stared into her deep tiger-eyes with his green-blue ones, tilting her head.  
"No, Adi. You were the victim then. How do you suppose my mother was before she met my father?" Adi bowed her head.  
"But the Emperor had control of her. I was independent, but controlled by the dark side. I am...deeply ashamed of that. There was always something in me that held me to the dark side." She sighed. "There is a saying...

The Dark Side, it never fades,

It stays with you

While you age,

The whisp'rings of the Lost

Within you echo

Echo, through cold and frost

And now, here you lie

A fatal flower, one to fall

Yes, when you fade and die

You can't leave it, never at all!

The Dark Side is always you,

Stays with you it shall forever.

Yes, light you may turn to,

But in times of evil...

You can't leave it. Never!"

As she spoke, her voice rose and fell, the words emerging smoothly without a bump. Her voice became haunted and disturbed, her face taunt and her lips pale. Ben had watched her, and became enchanted with the lovely woman beside him.

"Adi...but that's not necessarily true. Think of...my father." Adi blinked in surprise.  
"Your father?"

"Yes, my father. He went to the dark side during the times of the resurrected Emperor, and he returned, didn't he?" Adi nodded numbly.  
"But Ben..."

"And Kyle! And so many other people, like Kyp Durron. A great Jedi, but once one of the dark ones." He placed an arm around her shoulders. "And Adi, you shall never be considered a Fallen One. Never. You are too kind and loving for that, and full of light." She leaned against him.  
"Oh, thank you, Ben," she whispered, kissing him sweetly. "You're everything to me – my life, my strength, my happiness." He smiled back, and buried his lips in his neck. They collapsed onto the bed, the night seemingly stretching forever.

"_Adi_..." Adi opened her eyes. It was almost pitch-black now, the only light coming from the world outside. She plucked at the little clothing she wore, and checked to see if Ben beside her was asleep.

"Who is it?" She whispered into the dark. A figure floated to her. "Iddyl?" He held up a hand.  
"_I am not the one you know, Adi. I was the one that you _knew." He sighed, and leaned against the wall in their suite. "_I'm the light side of Iddyl – the side that never came to be. When he sleeps, I can leave his tortured dark body to try and find a way to free myself, but I cannot. There is one way to free me, Adi. You must destroy me._" Adi shook her head.  
"I can't. You're a part of me, and it will be worse if I do." The other swore.

"_You must! It's the only way, Adi! And you must prove yourself as a Jedi Knight. Please, do it for me, do it for A'lianne, do it for...your mother. To turn be back, you must _destroy_ me, so I can free my wraith form. Please, Adi. Do this for me, promise before he wakes..._"

"I promise," whispered Adi. The wraith vanished, and Ben stirred.

"Adi? What is it? Why're you awake?" Adi smiled at him, and ran delicate long fingers along his forehead.  
"I was just thinking." He chuckled softly, and looked up at the ceiling. He pulled her down beside him, placing an arm around her.  
"You do that a lot, don't you?" He said, examining her cheek scar with his digits. She laughed back, and snuggled next to him.  
"Yeah, but if you had the burden of the Universe on your shoulders, wouldn't you think a lot?" He laughed again, and ran gentle fingers along her neck and chest.

"I guess. But I do, don't I? I have a lot to live for, my father being the Universe's Jedi Master, and being a Skywalker too." He smiled lazily. "You'll be a Skywalker too, someday, Adi. I'll see to it." She giggled.  
"Really, Ben? Would I be worth the Skywalker Standards? I'm nowhere near as good as your mother or your aunt Leia. I don't think I'd be worth your name..." He stiffened.

"You don't think so? Look, if it's about the whole Fallen One's thing, then you're wrong..." His frown faded, and he smiled again. "Of course you're worth it, and I'll vouch for that." He kissed her tenderly, and settled back to sleep again.

"_Wake, Adi! Wake!_" Adi felt something sharp pierce her skin – and jolted upwards, grabbing her lightsaber from underneath her pillow. Ben yelled, rolling off the bed and igniting his with a _snap-hiss_. Luke came tearing into the room, followed by Mara, blades flashing in the dark. There was a scream, and Adi, unsure of whose, called for lights. Her neck was bleeding, but she didn't seem to care. Panting, she stood over the attacker.  
"Another assassin," she breathed, turning the blade off. "How desperate is he?" She then blushed, embarrassed at the way she was dressed in front of Luke and Mara. "Excuse me," she mumbled, disappearing into the bathroom. Luke grinned at his son, and glanced at the corpse.

"We better get that out of here. So, smooth night, hm, Ben?" Ben threw a pillow at his father, grinning back.  
"You should get outta here too, Dad," he chuckled. "You too, Mom!" They smiled, and removed the body from the room with the help of the Palace guards. Adi returned from the bathroom, her fingers on her now damp neck.  
"It's strange," she mumbled. "I didn't sense him before he came. Was he using a Force trick while I was unaware of?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. Ben shrugged.  
"I think my dad sensed it, and so did my mother. You're right though, I didn't feel it either until - stars, Adi, your _neck!_" She fingered it again, and by now, it was throbbing. "It's the poison!" He hissed, and grabbed her by the hand. He dashed out of the room with her in tow, headed for the medical bay.

"It's serious, Master Skywalker, but not as serious as you think it is," said the medical droid as it treated the wound. "She will be up again in no time." It moved an arm near her neck, and inserted a small needle. Adi gasped as pain lanced through her, but calmed herself using Jedi techniques. And, before his own eyes, Ben watched the greenish swelling go down. The droid pulled his arm away, to reveal what was merely a slit in her neck. He held up a small vial to the light, and trundled away.  
"It is good that you came to me when you did, Master Skywalker, Mistress Katarn," said the droid, placing the poison in an analyser, "Because this we have encountered before, but many who came to us died before we could analyse it. It sinks into the body and is absorbed, but you managed to keep it from doing that all that time. You are free to go now, Mistress Katarn." Adi nodded her thanks, and Ben took her hand gently and led her out.  
"It's not right," she murmured. "I didn't realise the man was coming until A'lianne's spirit woke me up. And you didn't either...how strange." Ben sighed.  
"Maybe it's just us, or we were too deep in sleep...wait, what did we drink before we went to bed? Did you remember the attacker's face?" Adi thought a moment. Yes, the server had a slight yellow tint to his skin...

"We were drugged!" Snarled Adi, angry with herself that she would let such a thing come to pass. "How can I be so stupid? I told myself that the yellow skin was merely because he was from some far-off planet, but no..." 

When they reached their suite, Adi moaned and threw herself onto the bed.  
"I am such an _idiot!_ And...I almost got you killed too, Ben..." She trailed off. "I'm such a _risk_ to everybody here! Oh, I shouldn't have got you involved, I shouldn't have called you in my mind those first days..." Ben slumped on the bed next to her, lifting her beside him using Force levitating skills. He laced his fingers around her shoulders, before resting them there.  
"No, Adi, you weren't to know. It's all right, okay? It doesn't matter, and the incident has passed." He turned her face towards him with a calm finger. "Let us go back to sleep, because the night is still long. Don't brood on it; we'll make sure that it won't happen again." Adi smiled, chuckled and leaned against him.  
"'Roth, I'm so embarrassed...dressed like that in front of your parents! Sorry, Ben." He laughed, and ran a wondering finger along her back.  
"Don't worry, Adi. They didn't mind...and I don't mind a little less than that." She giggled, and he pulled the bed cover over them, and they were hidden from the rest of the Universe. 

À À À À À À 

"Are you sure that Skywalker has feelings for Dawn-Kin?" Questioned Commander Damon, cocking an eyebrow. "If he does, then we have an advantage. But your last assassin failed?" Iddyl Jun cursed.  
"Yes, he did, and don't take pride in that. He was a blunderer, and he didn't mix enough of the sleeping drug in their drinks! Damn him to Hell!" He checked himself, and gave Damon his icy smile. "Excuse my temper, Commander." Damon waved the apology away.  
"No need for that, Master Jun. But tell me...how do you propose we capture Dawn-Kin? Are you to...heh..._challenge_ her in a duel of some sort?" Iddyl Jun dropped his hands on the desk.  
"No need for sarcasm, Commander! Jedi duels are an extremely serious matter. Yes, as a matter of fact, I think that I should call her to me. It won't be too hard, I've done it before." He mock-simpered in his light side form. "Oh, Adi, please, to save me, you must destroy me!" He stiffened and went back to formalities. "Now she believes that it was the truth, she'll come. No need to worry." Damon frowned, and lightened.

"Very well then, proceed. I have my own things to do, so if you need anything, I'll be on the bridge of the _Annihilation_. I'm going to do a little attack on one of the outer Rebellion planets; and they'll kick up a crisis with the damned Empire, asking what the hell they were doing, and they won't be able to answer. We'll slink back into the shadows, and they'll deny it." He laughed. "It goes on like a loop, my dear Master. Now, care for some wine? I believe we have a little celebrating to do." 

À À À À À À 

Jaina stood staring out into the deep Imperial City, her eyes flickering. Where had the time gone, since she had been a child staring in wonderment? Jacen and Anakin stood with her, the same thoughts running through their heads. Suddenly, a flare of danger rose within her. The three reeled around, pulling out their lightsabers. A chuckle came from the darkness around them.  
"We are the Fallen Ones," said one, his voice icy.  
"Will you join us?" Said another, her face pale in the darkness.  
"I don't think so, they're far too light," said a third, emerging to their left.  
"Then what do you propose?" Queried a fourth, her Force pike shining dully in the dark.  
"We kill them, of course," hissed the fifth. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by fourteen of the trained Force assassins, their weapons glinting. There were at least three with lightsabers, and Jaina exchanged glances with the others. _We're surrounded! Call for help!_

"Call your parents, call your kin, but know you'll never escape the wrath of the Fallen Ones!" Sneered the leader. _UNCLE LUKE, MOTHER, FATHER!_ Screamed Anakin as he delved into battle, _HELP US!_

À À À À À À 

"Anakin?" Mumbled Leia in her sleep. "Anakin! Jaina, Jacen!" She leapt out of bed, grabbing her lightsaber beside her. "Han! Get out of bed! They're in trouble!" She cried, dashing out of the room. Han, dazed, followed her.   
"I thought I heard em yelling..." he panted as he ran beside her.  
"They were...they're in trouble!" _LUKE!_

Luckily for her, her brother had joined them as they ran to the top of the Imperial City.  
"Ben and Adi are coming too," Kyle said, joining them. "Where are they?" They heard shouts and screams as they neared their destination. There was a cry, and Jacen yelling, "Anakin! Get up!" Leia piled on speed, crying, "Hold on, kids! I'm coming!" Chewie, beside them, roared in agreement.

"This way, Adi! We're almost there..." Adi stopped in her tracks as Ben dashed ahead towards the sounds of battle.

"_Adi, it's me...come here, where I stand in the shadows._" She watched him go, and walked towards them.

"Iddyl? Is your dark form sleeping?" The other nodded.  
"_I need you to come to Dusk, Adi. Don't worry, the others are handling the battle superbly. You must face me again!_" Adi blanched white.  
"But why now?"

"_Because I am insecure, vulnerable. You might be able to turn me back, Adi..._" She sighed.

"I'm on my way, in that case." She slipped with the spirit towards the hangerbay, the _Firebird_ in wait. 

À À À À À À 

The battle was over. The bodies of the dead were strewn over the rooftops, Force pikes shattered and spread around the place. The breeze gently tugged at the family who stood at the rooftop. Kyle sighed.  
"So many dead, for what? For Jun's damned sake." Anakin was being tended to by Leia, who did her best to heal him. "Leia, is the wound deep?" She shook her head.  
"Luckily, it's not poisoned. You're lucky, dear." Anakin nodded.  
"Is everybody okay?" Luke turned around, searching.  
"Yeah, Ani. It's okay." Ben, on the other hand, looked worried.  
"Wait, Dad. Adi...she came with me, and she's not here. Where could she be?" Kyle frowned, closing his eyes, stretching out with the Force. He grunted, and his eyes snapped open.  
"Strange...Luke, she's blocking me out." Luke tried this time, and received the same response.  
"Ben, are you sure she was with you _all_ the way?" Ben shrugged. Abruptly, a voice came onto Luke's comm-link.  
"Master Skywalker, there's something you should see down here..." Luke exchanged glances with the rest, and they headed down to the hanger bay.

"The ship left without a response," said the bay commander, frowning. "A custom-built ship, the name _Firebird_..." Ben exploded.

"Then it was her! But why?" Kyle's face reddened.

"I know why. Mara, we need to take the _Shrike._ Damn you, Iddyl!" Mara raised an eyebrow, tossing back her coppery hair.  
"Really, Kyle? Huh, it's a habit with you now to take er. All right then." Kyle shot a glare at Mara.  
"This isn't the time for jokes, Mara! I know where she is, and that son-of-Palpatine has done something to her!" Luke raised a hand.

"If this is an evil Jedi, then I'll send Jaina and Jacen with you. Anakin will stay here with us just in case...we need an X-Wing pilot in case anything goes wrong. Yes, I know that you're a pilot too, Ben, but you need to be there. Leave your X-Wing here." 

À À À À À À 

"She comes, Commander," said Iddyl over his comm-link. "I can sense her presence. Hide yourself – get the _Annihilation_ away from here." He flipped it off, and threw it into the bushes. He would not need it. And now...if she had left without anybody else knowing, her friends would chase her, and there would be nobody to stop the _Annihilation_ and a minute part of the _Domination_ fleet from raiding the cities. He stepped into the shadows of the Temple, and glanced upwards. It was the _Firebird_, all right; how did it survive the crash on K'fiyanne?

Adi narrowed her eyes at the temple below. Something didn't feel right, but she wasn't sure what it was; her teeth clenched then unclenched. Her fingers trailed to Iddyl's first lightsaber, which she had strapped to her belt. The _Firebird_ landed in the swampy marshes of Dusk, the same place that Adi had always landed. She lowered the ramp and appeared cautiously out of it. She closed it, and walked slowly towards the looming, dismal temple ahead.

"Adi, why are you here? I thought you were too afraid to come here," Iddyl sneered, looking her up and down. "Gods, you look different to what you look like when I see you when I come to..." He broke off. "But, by Hell, you look lovelier than you did before." He gave a wry smile, an almost dreamy look on his face. She frowned back.  
"I've come to bring you home to the light side, Iddyl. You've been swallowed up by it; please, come back with me." She pulled out his lightsaber. "Take it, Iddyl, and remember." She tossed it to him, and he caught it. Still smiling, he tossed it over his shoulder into the Chasm. Adi, using the Force, wrenched it away. "Why throw it? It's _you_, Iddyl – you in those years lost long ago." The other scowled.  
"The years I lost were useless...perhaps the most wonderful was when we used to lie under the trees, basking the sun, two lovers in the warmth of the world...but no, those I have thrown away. I want to be free, free to use the dark side. You come with _me_, Adi. We shall rule over the weaklings together...especially Skywalker's bloodline." Adi stiffened.  
"Never! You are confused, Iddyl! Confused about many, many things! And misled... misled by this cursed temple. Remember who you used to be, Iddyl! Those days have not faded! I still hold onto them!" Iddyl blinked, and a memory came over him. He shook it away.

"You do not. And besides...don't you know that I've lured you here? You are trapped, Adi!" The cave doors around them thudded shut. "Try and leave, but I shall destroy you. What would you do?" Adi grabbed Iddyl's first lightsaber.  
"I fight using the memories," she replied, igniting the blue-green blade with a _snap-hiss_. He smiled, and brought his red lightsaber on in response.

"Then let us end it," he said, gently.

The lightsabers clashed, Adi dodging, leaping, twisting out of the way of the deadly blade.  
"Have you forgotten everything for this _temple_?" She cried above the buzzing of the blades.

"I have not forgotten, I have opened my _eyes!_" He retorted, fighting back. "I was wrong about light and dark! There is one destiny, and mine is _dark!_" He swung again, and Adi met it.

"All you see is the blindness the Sith has given you! They control you, not you control them!" _Buzz-hiss-hiss_...

"You're wrong! Don't you see? I can _grasp_ the powers of the dark! You can too!" Again, they met blades, and Iddyl managed to slash at her. She jumped back, and met blades again.  
"There is good in light, Iddyl! And you have strayed to the darkness that muffles your breath!" She blazed.  
"No! You're wrong! Don't you remember the days of the Fallen Ones? We were strong and together! But you can't see that!" Adi leapt backwards.

"I see what _you_ are clouded by, Iddyl! I see that you're clouded by the Sith's intentions!" Iddyl's eyes glowed darkly.  
"No, you're wrong! Wrong, wrong, _wrong!_" He raised his hands, and from his fingers, sparked lightning. She dodged it, and kicked upwards into his side. He screamed, and brought his lightsaber to hers again.  
"Listen to the good in you, Iddyl! You are colliding with your inner feelings!" Shouted Adi, spinning. He glared.  
"No! I am not! The pathetic good died with me years ago!" Adi lowered her lightsaber.  
"Then all is lost. I will not fight you until you realise." She kneeled. "Strike me if you must, kill me if you must, but I shall not turn. I _will not_ turn. I am a Jedi, as you were long ago. Now, the darkness has shrouded you. You have been deceived. So deceived that you will destroy your closest friend to keep your feelings from conflicting. But after I'm gone, how will you suppress the good inside you? There is no way. Well, Jedi. Strike, or turn?" Iddyl smiled.

"Strike!" He raised it, and suddenly, from the side, there was the sound of a door crumbling. Four Jedi stood there, determination in their faces.  
"Ben! You shouldn't have come..." Cried Adi. "Go now, before it's too late!" She raised a hand, and forced them back through the door. "It's not worth it! I'll keep him busy!" She met his lightsaber once again, and they began to fight as they did before.  
"Adi, no! He'll kill you!" Iddyl then smiled wickedly, raising a hand slowly. He bent his forefinger and thumb close to each other, known as...

"Force grip! He's choking her!" Ben dashed forwards, the brilliant green of his lightsaber shining in the dead, dull room. Adi, knowing her battle was lost, took the moment to roll away. Jaina was throwing Iddyl to the back of the room, before grabbing Adi's hand.

"Quick! We go, now!" Jacen then kept the other to the wall as they escaped, leaving Iddyl Jun seething through his teeth.

There was a sweetness in the back of her mouth – a pleasant sweetness. Her eyes were closed, but they refused to open. She felt fingers on her face, gently stroking her, lovingly keeping her alive. There was also something damp on her forehead, liquid seeping through her hair.  
"Ben?" She mumbled, her eyelids quivering as she allowed her vision to take control. There was a restraining hand on her eyes, closing them.  
"Not yet...if you allow the light in, it'll hurt more. Wait." Her head throbbed, and her back ached. What had happened? She remembered vaguely running through the temple again, and someone yelling and supporting her – not someone, Ben. And then, a glimpse of the _Shrike_ and the _Firebird_, both side by side. "Stars, your back...it's all broken up and swollen, love. Don't move." She felt something on her back, and a stinging sensation. She gasped, and arched it in pain. 

"Hush...it'll go soon enough, Adi," came Kyle's voice, a hand patting her cheek. "It's temporary, as is the fact you can't see. It's because of the lack of oxygen because of the grip, and the hard hits he gave you...see? He slashed you with his lightsaber." Adi tried to open her eyes again.  
"No, Adi," said Ben, firmly. "Don't try and open them. Wait a few more moments..." Adi struggled.  
"Please, I _must see_." Kyle placed a hand on her arm.  
"Then use the Force to see, Adi." She relaxed, and allowed the Force to flow through her. She channelled it to her eyes, and in an instant, she could see everything, even with her eyes shut. She saw the loving face of Ben, and Kyle, leaning over her with vials and cloths. Jacen and Jaina were at the controls, piloting the ship. The light was dim and red, but light enough for her to see.

"Now?" She whispered, reaching a hand up to touch Ben's cheek.  
"I guess. Go ahead, Adi." She opened them slowly. The light seemed to rush into her, but she blinked and the sensation disappeared.

"How bad is it?" She asked, stretching her back, and coiling in pain at the same time. Ben ran a tender finger down her cheek.

"Not too bad," he whispered back, leaning down to kiss her gently. "We're almost there. But what made you go there in the first place?" She closed her eyes.  
"My eyes, they deceived me...it started a few nights ago, Ben, when we were attacked in bed..." The term caused her and Ben to blush, and Kyle raised an eyebrow. Jacen snorted, grinning at his cousin. Jaina held in suppressed laughter. "And before we were, I saw the part of Iddyl that was still good. He said I would have to kill him to defeat the evil in him..._God_, I was so naive! Because the night we went to help Jaina and the others, he came up again, and told me to see him on Dusk. I obliged, being the gullible fool I was...it was a _trap_. He planned to kill me...and I did nothing but believe him." She sighed. "I wish I hadn't...I've been defeated, again. I wish...I wish I were dead!" Ben gasped.  
"No you weren't! Because if you were, you wouldn't have brought the happiness you have into my life. I would've been stuck on Corescant or Yavin 4, learning more Jedi tricks, without a personal life." He snorted. "And you know, you've made a difference to all of us here – that in everybody, there's still hope." She smiled up at him, fingers lacing around his face. There was a long, held silence.  
"Thank you all for coming after me," she said, finally. "I owe all of you one, now!"

"No problem," said Jacen, cheerfully. "Strap in, ladies an' gents. We're coming down to Yavin now!" _Just like Dad_, thought Jaina, shaking her head and holding her laughter.


	7. New Trouble awakens

Chapter seven

Luke seized his son in a hug, brightness on his face. Seeing Adi propped up between Kyle and Jaina, he shook his head.  
"_Now_ what did you do?" He chuckled, throwing an arm about his son.  
"Let's say this, Master Luke...I sorta was misled and ended up getting my hide kicked." He laughed, but it faded.

"You faced him?" He asked, quietly. Adi sighed, and nodded.

"Long story, you don't wanna know." Luke gave a lopsided smile.  
"Huh, I probably don't. C'mon, you guys must be _starving._ Follow Mara-my-dear here and she'll take you to where the food lies." Jacen breathed in deeply.

"No need, Uncle. We just have to follow our noses..." He walked off towards Mara and Luke's quarters. Mara ran a hand through her hair, laughing.  
"He never changes, huh, Luke?" He smiled, and his gaze shifted back to Adi. "Huh, what're we gonna do with you if you go about killing yourself?" Adi shrugged.  
"Lock me up, Master Luke! I think it would make life easier for everybody, I wouldn't disappear mysteriously or get hijacked by mad assassins." Kyle nudged her playfully.

"Yeah, right. Somehow or other, you'd manage to get yourself out, like the pirates' ice cave." She rolled her eyes.  
"Dad, someday, you'll learn that I can't get out of anything you name. Jedi I may be..." He adjusted her arm around his shoulder.

"Jedi you may be, but you're not the best. None of us are...not counting Luke here." He grinned in his direction. Luke held up a hand.  
"Worse than ever, huh, Kyle? No, I'm not the best. You can say that, but _I_ know I'm not." Kyle let Adi shift her weight to Jaina while he performed a deep bow to Luke.  
"Ah, the humble Jedi speaks! So modest, yet so well-known." Luke gave him a gentle but comical cuff.  
"Come off it! You're worse with sarcasm than Ben!" Ben, who was standing by Luke, gave his father a playful shove.

"Hello, Dad, I'm standing right here! If you talk behind my back, don't do it in front of me." Luke grinned and slapped his son on the back.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot for a minute you existed — whoa, son, watch those hands, I was kidding! Okay, are we gonna eat or not?"

It had been a long evening, and the star of Yavin disappeared over the horizon, leaving the gentle dark, soothing shades of red, purple and blue, the hues standing out on the clouds. They sat on seats around the fire in Luke's quarters. Outside, there was the sound of Kyp Durron training his newest students, the sounds of laughter and excitement while he showed them how'.  
"So," said Luke, sipping at his beverage, "It was nothing but a trick? Stars, how d'you manage, Adi? I mean, he slashed you, threw you back, and you lived. Then you were almost blind for a while." He shook his head. "I've done many, many things in my life, but...this...it's a bit like Kyle's visit to the Sith..." Adi shrugged.  
"I don't think so, somehow. No, Kyle didn't try and kill Mara in the night with assassins, did he? And I don't think that he killed her sister-" She broke off, turning red. "Sorry, Master Luke. It's just this streak in me — I become pretty defensive because nobody understands what it's like for me." Ben cocked his head. _Don't I?_ Her eyes flickered. _Not even you, Ben._ Luke sighed.  
"I guess not. Tell us, if you want to and it's not too painful...what was he like before..." Adi's eyes glinted.

"He was — he was very...very...kind, gentle. He never got angry, and he was Nature's companion. He loved the trees in summer, and...he had a way with the animals there." She paused, and went on with a bitter tone in her voice. "But then came..." She was about to say Fallen Ones,' but thought a moment. _Should I?_ "And then came the times of the Fallen Ones." Luke frowned at Ben for a minute, exchanging thoughts.

__

Uh, Ben? A little info here. Ben glanced at Adi. She continued. "Yes, it happened, Master Luke. Long ago. That's what the business with the last assassin was." There was a murmuring between Mara and Luke, and Adi stood up. "Look down on me if you must, but remember, I have left those times behind. I have personally tried to bring my friend back. I have proved myself a Jedi." She seated herself again. "Excuse me. After that, he was always clouded and dark. A'lianne and I tried everything, I swear...it went downhill from there." There was a long silence. Nobody said anything, in fear of offending her or Luke. Mara finally spoke.

"You...you were brave to live this long, Adi...after all that's happened..." Adi smiled at her weakly.

"Thank you, Mara...as A'lianne said..." She got up to leave. "In times of dark, there is always light." She disappeared from the room. Ben got up to follow, but Luke placed a restraining hand on his son's arm.

"I know it's hard, Ben, but you gotta let her be alone for a moment. She probably needs to think, son." Ben stared longingly in her direction, and sighed.

"You're right, Dad. Have I really been tagging along to her too much? I mean, you don't think I'm rushing her, do you?" Kyle and Luke laughed, and Kyle held up a hand.  
"Ben, if you think you're rushing her, you're wrong, cause my girl is _crazy_ about you. Don't get y'self worked up bout it, okay?" Ben smiled at him, and leaned into his seat.  
"Yeah...hey, Jacen, dontcha think _you_ should be after a girl, too? I think you were talking to one the other day — Kara, wasn't it?" Jacen kept himself from blushing.  
"We were only talking," he replied flatly. "What about Anakin? That nice Jedi in the school, Takeeda, wasn't it? I think I saw you with her yesterday." Anakin grinned.  
"I'll say we talked, and no more!" Luke chuckled, noticing that Mara had disappeared into the kitchen.

"Enough, let's get some rest. Tomorrow...we'll decide on a way to-" Suddenly, the door burst open. The son of Wedge Antilles and Qwi Xux, Daikann, rushed into the room. His blue skin, because of his half-human, half-Omwati inheritance, was glistening with sweat.

"Star...Destroyer...attacked...Republic...mining...outpost...J'kitheron..." He collapsed on the floor, gasping. Ben rushed forwards to help him up. The boy was a lot like his father though not in appearance, and they were fellow X-Wing pilots.

"Daikann, what is it? How long have you travelled?" The boy shrugged, still gasping.  
"Dunno...but...'tacked...outpost...was...on...hit-and-fade...run..." He moaned, and fell into a faint. Luke exchanged glances with the others.

"We better go see what this is about. Quick, we gotta go back to Corescant!" Ben frowned.  
"And Adi?" Luke shrugged.

"It's up to you to find her, son."

Adi, at that moment, was sitting by a small, bubbling waterfall near the fringes of the forest. It was only her thoughts and herself, here. And she could reflect in the peacefulness of the area. _How can I be so stupid? _She reprimanded herself. _I mean, I could've defeated him, but I was a doddering fool who_ — 

"_Adi, why the anger?_" A'lianne's spirit floated into view, leaning on a rock. "_I taught you that you should never yell at yourself for something that was never your fault._" Adi shook your head.  
"But A'lianne, it was _my_ fault. I let myself get into that trap, and I got the others into it too." Her pretty sister waved the ideas away.

"_Bad thoughts, little sis. You should be thinking _ahead_ — not about an accident that occurred. Ah-ah-ah! Don't get upset now! You see_," she said, seating herself beside her sister, "_In life, leaders who spent time worrying about a simple mistake they made led to their deaths. Remember that always._" She paused, and stepped into the shadows. "_He comes, Adi. Ready yourself for the news he brings. May the Force be with you always, Dawn-Kin._" She disappeared, and Ben crashed through the trees into view.

"Adi, terrible news! A Star Destroyer attacked the mining planet of J'kitheron. We have to go help them!" Adi slapped her forehead.  
"Stars! I know why he lured me to that place now! So that you all would be so distracted with my matter that..." She buried her face in her palms. "Damn you, Iddyl! Always ahead of me!" Ben took her hands away from her face, kissing them gently.  
"Hush, Adi. It's not your fault. Now come, we may have to go there ourselves." She shook her head.

"I...I don't want to see the damage that...that that damn, son-of-Palpatine, _jackass_ did!" Ben put a hand on her arm.

"Adi? Calm down now..." She shook her head again, pulling her hands away. She begun pacing back and forth in frustration.  
"How can I be calm when damn Iddyl is using his Imperial friend to wreck havoc upon innocents, the fault being mine? I could've stopped him long ago, stop him from disappearing into that damned temple, but no! I was too wary, I was too firm, too stupid and young to stop him! I had to lead him here, allow him to torment me, allow him to destroy thousands, allow him to _lure_ me into a trap! If it weren't for you, I'd be dead, and it's what I deserve now. I got Amaroth destroyed! I got Force assassins on Luke, on Mara, on Leia, on Han! On Jaina and Jacen, and Anakin! On _you!_ I've almost lost the will to live...do you know how much pain and suffering I've caused? You're the only reason that I live now, Ben...you're the one keeping me alive. If you weren't in my life, I would've been dead long ago." Ben said nothing, and stared. Never before had he seen her lose control like this, venting everything out. He quietly stood up, and placing gentle hands on her shoulders. She said nothing, hyperventilating. He then kissed her tenderly. Her could feel the fury inside her simmer down, disappearing like water down a drain.

"Adi, it was never your fault. As I have said before, you're the best thing that's happened to me. I'm proud to be by your side as I'm proud to be a Skywalker, as you will be too someday. Fate does what she must to keep life going. We can't necessarily control all the things that occur in our lives, we can't predict the future, unless it's in a vision, and even then, the meaning is not always clear. You're my _destiny_, my fortune, and I don't mind that. As long as I'm with you, Adi, I'm happy. I don't care what happens. As long as you never leave me." She breathed out gently, leaning into his embrace.

"Forgive me," she whispered. "I'm a fool for saying such things to you. You're the best thing in my life, too, Ben." _But before him_, she thought to herself, _There was Iddyl. My second reason to live...and the vision I saw? What if it comes true? Will he be able to carry on?_ Ben was unaware of these thoughts. He held her, believing he had her forever. 

Luke shook his head in horrified amazement at the battle report.

"Four Star Destroyers, two _Victory_-class, one _Interdictor_-class, one Super Star Destroyer, and a dozen identified as _Maverick _-class transports. They destroyed half the human colony, seven major mines, three armoured transports, four Z-95 Headhunters, two Starchasers and a medical facility." He ran a hand through his hair. "And we didn't even expect it. A hit-and-run, right, Daikann?" The sixteen-year-old X-Wing Starfighter pilot nodded solemnly. 

"Yes, Master Skywalker. It happened so fast..." He sighed. "One minute, we were sitting down. Next, huge green bolts came down, and Dad yelled at us to get to our X-Wings. He sent Mom down to the underground bunkers, and we were sent to attack. It was like chasing stardust, Master Skywalker! We were there, and they were gone by the time we went. In that little time, they had cause a _lot_ of havoc." He shook his head, putting it between his blue, slim hands. "Gods, never again..." Ben looked up, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Nobody could stop it from happening, Daikann. And I doubt we're facing a whole fleet." The younger boy blinked at him.  
"How do you know? We could be facing a new Empire for all we know." Luke shrugged.

"I don't know, Daikann. I doubt they'd have that much capacity, but I shouldn't underestimate em. We better get ready for another war, hm? I'm going to talk to Mara. See you later." Luke sauntered out of the room. Ben rolled his eyes.

"When he says that, you don't want to know what happens." Daikann chuckled softly.

"Yeah, don't worry, I've seen it with my parents too. Urgh, I'd hate to think what goes on in there...you'd never catch me doing that, or you, Ben." Ben winked.  
"Ah, you never know. Did you meet Adi?"

Luke caressed Mara's cheek, bringing her forwards to kiss him. She grinned at him, memories flooding back.  
"Mm...Luke, what about the Star Destroyers?" She asked, her smiled fading. He ran a wondering finger along her bare arm, sighing.  
"It's not too good. Here," he said, handing her the data pad. She shook her head.  
"Well, I'll be Kesseled," she muttered. "This is worse than I predicted. Luke, this can't have been just a few Renegades...no, this is under a leader, a good commander..." He frowned.  
"You know, I'll have to find someone to look into anybody who's gone missing from the Empire in the last few days. The _Annihilation_, is it?" Mara nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go and find out a little more. Come with me?" She smiled, attaching her lightsaber to her belt.  
"I'm with you all the way," she whispered, lips brushing his ear. "As always."

"You're Adi?" Asked Daikann, raising a brown-black eyebrow.

"I'm Adi," she answered, smiling. Ben slipped an arm around her waist, making Daikann a little jealous of his relationship.  
"Yeah, and I'd have nobody but her." Daikann smiled wryly, his father's features showing.  
"Hm, really...this coming from the same guy who said he probably wouldn't find anybody who was right for him?" Ben shrugged, grinning.  
"Well, I was wrong then. What about _you_, Daikann?" The other raised his shoulders in return, shoving hands in the pockets of the orange jumpsuit of the Republic.

"Dunno...no nice girls round here. And Anakin and Jacen have taken em all...I'm just the little kid in the middle, right?" Ben gave him a slight shove.

"No, you're older than you believe, Daikann!" Adi grinned.  
"Besides, you've got a nice little charm there, Daikann...there's a girl like yourself, but she's full Omwati...she's one of the pilots in Blue Squadron. Her name's Aikana. Go see her, for me? Say Adi sent you." The other blushed, an odd combination of red on blue skin.

"I'll try," he mumbled. "I gotta go now, see to business." He sauntered out of the room. After he did, Ben turned his full attention to Adi.  
"You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, no worries. I'm okay now." He stroked her cheek.  
"You sure?" She smiled at him.

"I'm _positive_." He cocked his head.

"I'm a little worried about you...since...since we talked before, when you went to the waterfall. You seem so clouded...your mind's _closed_ to me. What is it that you're hiding?" Adi shrugged, mumbling.  
"Probably nothing..." Ben placed his fingers on her temples.  
"Not nothing. The vision." She bristled.  
"Don't, Ben! I don't want to talk about it!" He opened his mouth, but she stopped him. "I want my privacy, Ben. Please, don't go poking in my mind! It's _my_ business!" Ben looked hurt, his cheeks turning red.

"All right, Adi," he said, fighting tears. "I won't disturb you...you know what, go do whatever you need to. I'll be...I'll be with Daikann, to see the damage." He left the room. Adi held up a hand, shaking her head. Ben didn't hear.

"Ben...no, please...I'm sorry..." The tears rolled down her cheeks instead of his. "No, come back!" She wailed. But he had blocked her. She stood leaning against the doorway, resting her head against it, letting the tears flow.

Ben was upset, angry, and grieving all at the same time. He didn't mean to invade her privacy. Had it gone wrong so quickly? His fingers gripped the X-Wing controls, Artoo-Deetoo beeping in query.

"Doo-weep?" The translation scrolled across his screen.

"No, Artoo. I think I lost it with Adi." A mournful sound came from the little droid. Ben sighed.

"_I_ don't know, Artoo! I messed up, at that's all there is to it." The little droid went silent.

"Dweep?" Came the questioning tone.  
"No, Artoo! I can't go back now. Maybe she needs some time alone..." A voice came over his comm.

"Hey, Ben...it's Daikann. Hey, sorry bout Adi back there..." Ben sighed.

"Think nothing of it, Daikann. It doesn't matter." _Well it _does, He thought, _But maybe I shouldn't brood on it..._Hell,_ what am I _thinking_? I love her! And I just lost her..._  
"Ben? You there? I've asked the same question three times..." Ben blinked, jerking into reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...what is it?" There was a noise between a sigh and a laugh, and then the junior spoke again.

"Yeah, well, I was asking, why dontcha go back? Close your eyes, and you'll see what I mean." Ben frowned, puzzled. He closed his eyes, and saw Adi, crying. She wailing Ben's name, clutching one of his robes to her. She sobbed, kneeling by her bed and resting her head against it.

"Sorry," she was whispering. "Come back, Ben, come-back..." His eyes snapped open.  
"Stars, I gotta go back! Daikann, how did you-" But when he looked outside his X-Wing visor, the son of Wedge had already gone.

Ben burst into the room, scooping Adi into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I left like that." Adi gazed at him with her lovely, tear-streaked face.

"Oh, Ben...Ben..." She stumbled over words, mumbling and leaning against him.  
"No, don't apologise. I shouldn't have left you...you're too insecure. Ssh, I'm here now." She sighed, caressing his face with her long fingers.

"A woman came in, and she was so full of hatred and anger, Ben...but she was a Jedi, too. Or an apprentice. She saw me upset, crying...and she sneered at me. See what you've done?' She said, See how you suffer? You suffer for stealing my love away.' She laughed at me, and ran out of the room." Ben breathed out slowly.

"I know who you're talking about, Adi...it's someone I know...or knew. She was crazy about me, but I never liked her. She was too vain, not the right person for a Jedi. But she had the capabilities. Her name was De'ana. De'ana Maljovi. Anyway, I got sick of her, asked her to leave me alone...politely, mind. I said I didn't like her much and..." He went red. "She ran off crying. Jacen told me she was getting jealous of you — you, the person I loved and cherished, the person I had risked my life to save. And she hates you now, the worst thing a Jedi can do to someone so beautiful and innocent." Adi blushed. "And...she ran away. I never saw her again, never heard of her until you brought her up today." There was a cackle at the door. They spun around to see a girl with firm, beautiful features on pale skin, with blood-red lips. She was a year younger than Adi, a light dancing in her dark eyes. She laughed again, tossing back her jet-black hair and leaning against the doorframe.  
"Oh, my love," she laughed, "Can't you see the twisted evil that lies within this woman? She was once a Fallen One, and is tormented by the Sith. Why waste your wonderful self on a slut like her?" Ben glared at her.

"De'ana, get out of my life!" She flicked back her hair again, staring adoringly at Ben.

"Oh, my dear beloved, she has lured you into her web. Come, I shall become the spider-killer, and I shall free you from her snare that has blinded you." Ben backed away, hand on lightsaber.

"Get away from me, witch. I love her, and nothing can change that!" He blocked the way to Adi in defence.  
"Oh, but my dear...little Adi, if you truly love Ben, let him free, let him become mine. Then he will be happy. He is not blissful with an unhappy soul like yourself." Ben glared at her again.  
"That's why I'm with her, De'ana. I'm healing her soul...I don't need _you_ to spoil my life!" The alluring woman crooked a finger.  
"Oh, my love...come back to me. It's been too many lonely, lonely nights. Can't you heal _my_ soul?" Ben shook his head.

"It's too dark and twisted, De'ana. I can't." The other blinked.

"Are you accusing me of the dark side? How _dare_ you! I do nothing but long for you and love!" Bitter tears sprung to her eyes. "Oh, my love...she has enticed you. She has filled you with cruel thoughts, to hate me. Gods, what have I done to deserve this? My only love, Ben, my handsome Ben..." Ben smiled.

"But what about the other men you shared your bed with, De'ana? You're not a Jedi; you're a call girl, a harlot!" She slapped him hard across the face, her pale face red.

"You...you...how _dare_ you! I love you and this is what I get?"

"I don't love _you_, De'ana. I love Adi. Now leave us." De'ana glared at Adi.

"You haven't seen the last of this, Adi, you thief! You have placed him under a spell, a trance, and I cannot get him back! My love, your words have broken my heart!" She marched out of the room. Adi got up to follow her, and Ben grabbed her.

"No, don't go to her. She'll try and kill you." He sighed. "We will wait and see. Then, when the time comes, my father will judge her." 


	8. An imprisioned mind

Chapter eight

The officer saluted to Commander Damon. The twenty-two year old nodded for the man to speak, turning his attention away from his work.

"Sir, we caught a gibbering woman in her _Starchaser_ on a course towards Dusk. She said that she wanted to see Master Jun. Should I bring her in, or have her executed for being in that territory?" Andrew smiled, tapping a stylus on his data pad.

"Yes, bring her in. Was she armed?" The other nodded.

"Yes, sir. With this." He held out a lightsaber. Andrew laughed aloud.  
"A Jedi! A damn Jedi coming to challenge Master Jun!" The officer had already left the room by the time he had wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. He then returned almost immediately with a babbling woman — no, girl, sixteen wasn't a woman! And he threw her in front of the Commander's desk.

"Name, woman?" The other glared with dark eyes, her black hair tumbling into her eyes.

"Give yours first, Commander," she spluttered. Commander Damon laughed again.

"It's Andrew Damon. Now, your name?" The other began jabbering again.  
"My name is De'ana Maljovi. I'm here because that _slut_ of a Jedi stole my love away! I want revenge! I want them both dead for hurting me so! Let me see Master Jun, I must speak with him!" She struggled in the arms of the guards, and the officer brought a laser whip down on her back. She shrieked, and blubbering, quietened down.

"You want revenge on Dawn-Kin and Skywalker? Fortunate...the assassins were failing. Unfortunately, Master Jun isn't here at the moment. But until he comes, I don't trust you. You will be a prisoner. You, Officer Marks. Put her in a ysmalar cell. Don't let her get out, you hear me?" The man saluted, dragging the kicking and screaming woman out.

"Let me talk! Let me talk!" Commander Damon leaned back in his chair. He would have to talk with Iddyl Jun about this matter.

De'ana threw herself against the walls of the prison, her anger at its peak. She slammed her bleeding fists into the walls, and threw herself shoulder-first against the door. She stared through the forcefield in the left wall of the prison where ysmalari sat. 

"It's there to taunt me," she snarled. "They made it see-through so I can see it and be taunted!" She shrieked in rage, throwing her body against it, to no avail. The guards behind it laughed at her, pointing and jeering. All her life, De'ana had been too attractive to be taunted. Now, they laughed and scoffed at her. She wasn't used to it, being a spoilt child, demanding everything and receiving everything. How she became a Jedi, Luke never knew, but her aunts and uncles had been Jedis, so it ran through her veins, no matter how terrible or evil a Jedi she was.

"Damn you!" She screeched at the guards, hammering the forcefield with her fists. "Let me out!" She thought a moment. Hadn't she weaselled out of her debts and deals with her natural self? Yes, it would work. She sighed and leaned back, a show of giving up. She was also an excellent actor.

"You win, all right? I...I don't suppose..." The guards leaned forwards.  
"What?" They demanded. They were young and inexperienced, people from the _Annihilation._ And, being young, ambitious men, they were also easily allured.  
"Would you like entertainment? I'm sure handsome, strong men like you would, wouldn't you?" She asked, snaking her body around the cell. They exchanged glances.

"Let's see it," Snickered one. She smiled, and unzipped her jumpsuit, revealing her chest.  
"Then let's begin." 

An hour passed of her showing off her body. But these weren't easily fooled, no. They merely enjoyed the show, but didn't comment on it or let her free. Eventually, one got into her cell for a little fun, but he didn't let her out. Angered inside, she pulled her clothes back on and decided that waiting would be her last choice. 

She didn't have to wait long. Iddyl Jun appeared, and her breath was taken away by the admirable, virile young man.  
"So this is De'ana, hm?" He asked, leaning against the doorway. "Been busy, have we?" He glanced at the guards who were smiling contentedly. She smiled at him.  
"A little. Will you listen, Master Jun?" The seventeen-year-old nodded.

"Yes, come with me. You shouldn't be in a cell." She kept her smile, getting up.

"Where's my lightsaber?" Iddyl Jun narrowed his eyes.

"You can't have it. Not yet." De'ana opened her mouth to speak, but Iddyl cut her off. "If you want to live," he hissed, "Then you do as I command." 

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

"She's gone," growled Adi, staring at the night sky. "And I know where. She's gone to Dusk." Ben frowned.  
"How d'you know?" She gave a slight smile before it faded.

"Remember that...how should I put it? That hidden talent' that I had?" Ben nodded. "Well, you've found it. I can sense peoples' locations, where they are, when they are. Remember on K'fiyanne? I called to you, you called to me. I could feel you and Kyle, but you couldn't hear me. And she's on Dusk because she's after Iddyl Jun — for revenge. She'll join him, he'll go off with his commander with the information..." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have left the data in the _Firebird._" Ben put a gentle arm around her.  
"Don't worry, Adi. They'll probably get rid of her on sight." Adi pulled away.

"They_ won't_. They know our strengths, our weaknesses. I can...I can sense it, feel it... she's talking to him! She's telling him her story, her fears and problems...and now, he's..._comforting her?_ But only good Jedi do that, unless..." She rested her head against the _Firebird_'s side. "Oh, no. He's going to use her, and she's not gonna listen to either of us. Oh, _stars._" Ben put a hand on her shoulder quietly.

"We'll find a way around it, Adi. But if she turns...if she turns, she'll be more powerful than we estimate. My father said she was a strong Jedi, inside, even if she had been pampered all her life. If I end up fighting her..." Adi turned to him.  
"She won't. No, she wouldn't dare. She knows what she's up against." She sighed. "So many Jedi, yet..." She ran a hand over the phoenix on the _Firebird._ "It's our family emblem," she said to Ben, who was watching. She pulled out a small round disk with the symbol engraved upon it, a small family axiom written beneath. "It says, In times of darkness, there is always light.' I've always believed in it, but there is a little doubt now." Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You know that somehow or other, good always triumphs over evil in the end." Adi stared at the object.  
"In the end," she murmured, stroking the symbol with her thumb. "And how far away is the end, Ben?" He shrugged.

"_I_ don't know...but the saying is always proven." She laughed softly.  
"But it's proven, at a price." Ben turned her around to face him.

"What're you getting at? Is this about the vision?" Her eyes widened.  
"No, of course not! It's not." Her voice faded. "It's not." He took her chin in his forefinger and thumb.

"You sure? Is there anything you want to tell me? No secrets are hidden between us, Adi." She shook her head.

"It's nothing, Ben. I only saw my destiny."

Luke glanced at his son. It had been a long day for him, after seeing the damage on J'kitheron. It had been depressing; survivors were walking around the ruins, picking up remains of their possessions, mourning the dead. The mining facilities had been ruined, and the medical bays destroyed. Now, he had his unhappy son on his hands. What next?  
"She said that she only saw her destiny...but it's the destiny part that worries me. She was speaking in riddles...saying that good may triumph over evil, but at a price. I dunno...maybe she saw a vision of the future?" Luke sighed.

"Maybe she did, but like I did long ago, she probably doesn't know the full meaning. When I saw a vision of your mother floating in water, eyes closed as in death...she wasn't dead, no. It was merely hibernation, I found that out later." Ben nodded, but looked unsure.

"But...she said something about the end to herself. She was acting strange, Father. I'm worried about her. Since the time she meditated, she hasn't really been herself. I'm not sure I'll like the future." Luke put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ben, remember, the future is happening all the time. You don't know what it'll be. It can all change with a single word." 

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

Adi stared at the Skywalker residence on Yavin 4. She was concealed in the undergrowth, her sister seated beside her.

"_Is he a good man?_" Adi smiled dreamily.

"He is," she answered.  
"_Then what're you thinking?_" Adi sighed.

"I'm thinking about my destiny...my death. I'm destined to die, A'lianne. Nothing can change it. I hope he finds someone who will love him and take care of him as I have." The dreamy smile hung on her lips. "He's a good person. I wish I didn't have to do this to him." There was a silence. A'lianne couldn't respond to her words; her younger sister seemed to be worlds away, thinking ahead.

"_Little sister, a few days earlier you were denying the fact that you would die. Now you're readily accepting it?_" Adi shrugged.

"Am I?" A'lianne rolled her eyes. "Inside, I'm not accepting it. I don't want to accept it, but I know it is fated. Ben...he was thinking that we were going to be together, forever...but _I_ know differently. You see?" A'lianne shook her head.  
"_I don't. You're the last Dawn-Kin, Adi. If you go, nobody else can carry on._" Her eyes fell upon the house again.

"I suppose...but you saw a vision before you faced Iddyl, didn't you? You went away for an hour, and came back. You looked unhappy, and when I asked you, you said it was nothing. But it wasn't, was it? You had seen the future." A'lianne turned away.

"_Yes, I saw a vision. Shut up, okay? But yours doesn't necessarily mean the same thing!_" She stepped away. "_I'm going now. I shall return. Remember our family aphorism, sister...In times of darkness, there is always light._" She faded, leaving Adi alone. Again.

"Ben," she whispered in the dark, "The time we have is little. Every moment we have is precious. I just pray that nothing will happen to you after I'm gone."

"Adi, what's wrong? You've been quiet." Kyle watched his adopted daughter from across the table as he sipped his ale. She looked up at him, a strange light in her eyes. "You've been acting kinda strange, too. Wanna tell me about it?" She shrugged, leaning back in the chair.

"Sorta." Kyle smiled.

"C'mon, tell me anything. I can take it." Adi leaned forwards.

"Then you must listen, Father, carefully. And don't say anything until the end, otherwise I can't tell you." She sighed. "You remember when I went to meditate, a while back, and I came back sort of quiet and upset? It's about that. I've been thinking about the vision I saw." She hesitated, and Kyle nodded to continue. "I...I saw my destiny, my fate. And you may not like it either." Kyle opened his mouth for questions, then closed it. "I was fighting him. Iddyl. And then...you and Ben came into the Temple. Iddyl used lightning on us...and I killed him." Kyle shrugged.

"That's not that bad..." Adi raised a hand.  
"I killed him at the price of my own life, Father." The older man stared at her, alarm showing in his face and eyes. "Yes. I'm not going to live for long, Father. And I can't tell Ben...it'll kill him. He'll get...angry...at me. And I don't want that." She looked up at him. "And don't you get mad at me either. It can't be helped." Kyle opened his mouth, two words emerging.

"I understand."

The next time Adi saw Ben, he seemed as quiet as she. Maybe he had found out? No, he wouldn't guess. What was she saying the day before?

"Adi, I'm going on an X-Wing patrol. I'll be back tomorrow." Something tugged at her heart.

"A patrol? Where?" He swallowed.

"The fringes of the Cardivarus system. To search for any Imperial activity." She nodded.  
"It's okay. I'll be fine. You go." He smiled, and kissed her cheek.  
"I'll try and get back as soon as possible, right?" She smiled back.

"Right."

Ben brought his X-Wing through the nebulae that was near the Cardivarus system. He hadn't seen Daikann in a while, and wondered how he knew that Adi was crying. Artoo-Deetoo beeped something and the translation came across the screen.

"Yeah, Artoo, we're together again. Thanks for asking." The droid chirped again, and he sighed. "Well, I hope we find _some_thing. Wait...what's that?" A _Starchaser_ craft sailed into view. Ben squinted at it, and a voice came over the comm-link.  
"Oh, Ben, love...you came to find me!" Artoo squeaked in horror, knowing how dangerous De'ana could be.

"I did not. What're you doing here?" He knew inside that she was here because Iddyl Jun was supposedly training her, but he would have to play it innocent.  
"My love, I have fled to lands unknown. Come and see," she cried, and the ship in front wheeled around.  
"Uh, Ben, should we follow?" Came the anxious voice of another pilot, Bruce Centuri.

"Let er go. She'll come back in a — what the _hell?_" A Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace. "It's a trap...guys, turn back! Head back to base, that's a direct order! Do _not_ attack!" The _Starchaser_ came at them, firing. Artoo screamed in fear as bolts came close to hitting him.

"Do-_weep!_" Another voice came over the comm-link.

"This is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Obliterator_. Well, Skywalker...seems as if we've found you. Surrender, or die!" 

"Not to you, bastards," he yelled before changing the channel to the other X-Wings. "Get out, get out!" Ben cried, before he and the five others sped into hyperspace.

"Ben! You're back, so quickly?" Adi rushed up to him as he entered the room, exhausted. She allowed her fingers to run along his cheek, and he held her hand there. She grinned. "You weren't kidding when you said as soon as possible,' huh? So what happened?" She seated him on the bed, and he leaned forwards, his elbows resting on his knees.

"We were attacked," he said, poking at his uniform. "We were attacked by a _Victory_-Class Star Destroyer, by the name _Obliterator._ Stars, Adi, they could've killed us! And _she_ was there. In her _Starchaser._ She lured us nearby and...well, we all thought quick and got back. She's gone crazy, Adi, I tell you..." He rested his head against her shoulder. She gently stroked his hair, holding his hand.  
"Don't worry about it. What more can she do apart from..." Ben looked up at her.

"Apart from turn to the dark side? She already has, Adi." He said, dismally. Adi put a hand to his cheek.

"But she can't do more than that. She has underestimated it...and it has swallowed her whole. She never be able to use it, ever. Iddyl will take her as a student, but...he's not ready for a student. He only knows how to hate..." She sighed. "Enough, don't think about it. It'll merely make it worse for you. Just remember, if she tries anything, I'll be there at your side, prepared to give my life for you..." Ben laughed, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you, Adi! You keep me from falling apart. I don't know what I'd do without you." She grinned at him, and leaned into him, breathing in the pleasant odour of _him_, an enchanting smell she couldn't describe, a little like the fresh smell in the rainforests of Yavin, the smell of dew in the mornings.

"Now, you get out of that uniform and into your robes," she said cheerfully. "I think it would suit a walk better, hm?" Ben ran his finger along her cheek.

"But you'd help me, right?" She giggled and nodded.

The evening air was crisp, cool and clear, the breeze gentle and the sky a soothing pale orange with tints of pink-peach beneath the clouds. Adi and Ben walked between the trees hand in hand, enjoying the time they had together. There was a held silence between them, but though words weren't exchanged, the actions meant enough. Suddenly, Adi stopped, staring.  
"Adi? What is it?" She said nothing, her eyes fixed on an empty space.

"He's here," she finally whispered. "Here to taunt me, torture me. Only I can see him." Ben spoke in her mind. _Is he doing anything?_ Adi stared.

"He's smiling at me — miming the day he slew-" She drew her lightsaber. "I'll kill him!" She hissed, the blade turning on with a _snap-hiss_. They heard the echoing laughter, and Adi raised to strike. Ben snatched her lightsaber away.  
"Adi, he's doing it on purpose, to provoke you! Adi, listen to me!" When she looked at him, her eyes were full of hatred and fear — the two traits of the dark side. He backed away slowly, clutching the lightsaber in his hand. "Come back to me, Adi. I love you, remember? You love me too." Her gaze fell upon the invisible Iddyl, and then him.

"I will kill him," she said, simply. He felt the presence of the Fallen Ones rise within her.

"Adi, no! He has taken you! Come back to the light side! You're a Jedi, Adi! Remember Kyle, A'lianne, your _mother._ Come back, Adi. Remember yourself!"

"That's it, Adi," hissed Iddyl, materialising in front of Ben. "Come to me. Go to the _Firebird_, and come to me. We shall be as we once were." She closed her eyes tightly, and forced out one word.

"No." She turned back to Ben. "I'm coming back, Ben — help — me — I'm coming back." She gasped, and fell to her knees. "I'm coming..." She scrabbled at his ankles, and Ben helped her up. He put an arm around her, holding her close to him. He held her head against his shoulder, holding her there. "I'm back," she whispered as he drew her into a kiss.

"Don't scare me like that again. Promise you'll never leave me...promise?" She nodded.

"I promise. I'll never leave you, Ben." _Except the day in which I die._

"Tell me, A'lianne...what is destiny to you?" Her sister gave her a sideways glance, uncertain.

"_It is when you have reached the fulfilment of your life, it is what you cannot avoid. It is your fate. It is the inevitable._" Adi glanced at her.

"In that case, it is my death." A'lianne rolled her eyes, throwing her spirit arms up in despair.  
"_Oh, _must_ you brood on it? I knew long before, but I didn't go on about that I was going to die! Did you even_ complete_ the vision? No, because Ben — loving, caring, Ben — woke you up from what you were troubled in. Forget about it until the time comes. You must not waste the time you have left as I did! Be happy you have him while you do!_" Adi looked up at her sister sadly.  
"I'm sorry...it's just that — that — I don't want to die...and I don't want to leave Ben. I want to be with him for eternity, but I shan't have that. He'll probably find someone else, someone loving and caring who'd take care of him. He will forget me over time, or he'll overlookthe fact I once existed. He will go on with life and be happy." A'lianne placed her ghostly hands on her sister's shoulders, shaking her in a spiritual gesture. Though her hands scythed through her, Adi knew what it meant.  
"_Don't even _think_ about that far ahead! Remember what I've said this night!_" She disappeared. Adi was alone, again. The moons of Yavin shone in the sky, but gave little light. The Universe stretched over her head, and she lay on the hilly mound she was sitting on. Ben came silently and lay beside her, taking her hand in his. Adi counted stars mentally, and thought, _Somewhere out there, Iddyl and that Commander are planning..._

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

De'ana stood with her lightsaber, glancing up at Iddyl Jun. He nodded, and she spun around, striking at the victim in front of her for practice. The man screamed as he was struck, then stabbed.  
"I didn't know you could use the point for stabbing," she said, her eyes resting on the Chasm. She was afraid of it, knowing that if she fell in it, she would be lost forever.

"Yes, you can use the point. As you have tried there, the victim is given an unfortunately painful death. The Jedi will never use it." He sneered. "They believe it's too... _dishonourable._" De'ana snickered, and she shut off her lightsaber. Iddyl drew her towards him, hooking an arm around her waist. "But _you're_ not one of the pitiable Jedi, hm?" She smiled as he kissed her, and she then pulled a little away.  
"I am not. I shall be _ten_ times better than Adi Dawn-Kin. Teach me how." He ran a finger down her cheek.

"Oh, I _will_, De'ana. I will." 

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

_He is using her_. Adi's thoughts ran through her head, the nightmares returning to haunt her again. _He's teaching her to trance-walk and he's teaching her to stab._ How she knew this, she didn't know. But it was her gift that she could sense anybody, anyplace, anytime. Ben rolled his head over to look at her, surprised at her stony expression.

"What're you thinking?" She replied with a similar, stony answer.

"He is using her for the wrong things. He has enticed her into his web and he is using her against us. She has powers of the Force; he'll teach her to use the dark side." He didn't say anything, but he wrapped an arm around her.

"You are uncertain? Your feelings are hidden well, love." Adi said nothing. It was too much for her. She got up. "Hey, where're you going?" He asked, standing up.  
"I'm going to get her back before Iddyl does anything stupid." She started walking towards the door.  
"Adi, don't! You'll get yourself killed..." It was too late. She had already gone. He sprinted after her, trying to stop her, but by that time, she had managed to get up the ramp in the _Firebird._ Ben leapt inside as it shut, looking up at her, breathless. "This is stupid, Adi. Don't do this." Adi turned on the ignition, and revved the engines for takeoff.

"He'll kill her," she said, softly. "But he will not. She is blinded by his ways. I shall not allow it to go on like this. He must be stopped." Her voice was calm, but her eyes were on fire. Ben leaned back into the co-pilot's seat, sighing.

"It's no use arguing, is there? You get an idea, you go and do it." She smiled at him, and kissed him.

"No, there isn't. Thank you for coming with me, love." He smiled back.  
"Yeah, I know. I just hope you don't do anything _too_ rash."

The planet of Dusk loomed in the distance, a feeling of foreboding coming over Adi. She knew that she shouldn't have returned, but she had to get De'ana back.  
"He's here," she whispered. "Teaching him. Telling him lies." She steered the _Firebird_ in the direction of the planet, and began to slow the ship down. She closed her eyes, and Ben watched her reach out with the Force.

"He can feel my presence," she continued, her voice still low. "You shouldn't have come. I have endangered you." Ben put a hand on her arm.  
"I don't care. As long as we're together, I'm happy." Adi smiled faintly.  
"Even if we're facing almost certain death?" Ben grinned back.

"Yes, even then." She chuckled, her eyes set on the planet in front.  
"She's there. I can feel it...Ben, promise me something." She looked directly into his green eyes, her expression soft and hard at the same time.

"Promise you what?" She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking squarely into his eyes.

"Promise me that when I tell you to, you will take the _Firebird_ and leave, no matter what, and you'll take De'ana with you. And you won't argue." He opened his mouth, but she stopped him. "_Promise_ me." Ben shook his head.  
"I can't do that, Adi." She squeezed his shoulders.

"If you truly love me, you _must._ There is logic behind it that you cannot see. I want you to see it. Now _promise._" He sighed and turned away, hesitantly.

"If...if I truly love you..." He murmured. "I...I promise." Adi released her grip.

"Good. We're almost there; remember your promise." Ben sighed again.  
"I wish I didn't have to, but I guess I will."

"Ah, she has come, my dear. Ready yourself," said Iddyl Jun to De'ana as they watched the ship descend from the temple entrance. Iddyl Jun disappeared inside, and De'ana stood there, knowing her role. The _Firebird_ landed outside it, and the ramp lowered with a hiss. Adi poked her head out, lightsaber at the ready. Upon seeing De'ana, she spoke.  
"De'ana, you've gone too far. We have to take you back." De'ana shook her head, almost as if she were insane.  
"I'm not going back, not to that pit, that hell-hole! I belong to Iddyl now. I am his, and he is kinder to me than anybody else has ever been." Adi took another step forwards.

"No, De'ana! He has lied to you, told you things that shouldn't be told. Come back, please. The dark side has engulfed you!" De'ana shook her head, her eyes dancing with the same madness.

"No, don't you see? _You_ are the ones engulfed by the foul ways of Katarn and Skywalker!" Her expression softened when she saw Ben. "Ah, my love, you chose to take me back? How _touching._ But I won't. I _won't_, I _won't_, _I won't!_" She ran into the temple. Adi stopped Ben.

"It's a trap. Follow slowly." They came to the cavern again, Iddyl standing by the abyss flipping a jewelled knife.  
"So she comes to rescue the dark-sider. How quaint." He said, calmly and smoothly. "Ah! She has brought her man with her. How charming of you, Skywalker. I'd expect you to let her run off like she always did, going on a little adventure on her own. It's a pity that such talent goes to waste." He smiled icily and leaned on a ruined pillar. "And then brave Obi-Wan Skywalker runs after her..." He adopted a mocking, simpering version of a lovesick soul. "Oh, Adi, I love you so much, kiss, kiss! I'm _so_ glad you're safe. It's good that I came along, isn't it?" He spat on the ground. "Pitiful, I tell you! Adi, if only you hadn't gone after your sister instead of following me, we'd be together, remember the days? Lovers under the trees..." Ben shot a glance at Adi. She swallowed discreetly, and said nothing. "Ah, I see you haven't told Ben here about the good days under the warm sun, hm, Adi? When you often said that Adi Jun' sounded right, when you said that you wished those moments would be forever...alas, they no longer exist. Why? Because you turned back to the light side." He spat again. "Despicable! Sentenced to a depressing life of guilt and misery, because I'm on the dark side. Poor, miserable Adi..."

"Bold words for one so lost," responded Adi. The words were few, but they seemed to have an impact on Iddyl...in the wrong way.

"Your retorts do no good here, my dear. They shall fall like...what was that poem? The words thrown back give no intent, they fall like raindrops, meaningless and silent, and actions will impact without lament.' Do you remember?" Adi nodded once, her eyes cold.  
"At least you remember _some_thing. Let the girl go, Iddyl. She has caused no harm. There is no need to use her." De'ana seemed puzzled, blinking at Iddyl.

"You're not using me, are you?" Iddyl shook his head.

"No, of course not." She glanced at Adi.  
"You are lying then." Adi put a hand over her heart.

"A Jedi never lies, De'ana. Remember that. Dark lords do, however." She shot a glance at Iddyl. De'ana looked at Iddyl again.

"But...are you really using me? She...he..." She closed her eyes and let loose a long shriek. "What am I doing? I'm not one of the dark siders! I'm a _Jedi_, for D'ramith's sake! Oh, stars-oh-stars-oh-stars." She kneeled, weeping bitterly.  
"You tried, Iddyl, and failed. Now, you must surrender and return." Iddyl Jun shook his head, and Adi watched his hands edge to his lightsaber. _Ben, take her, _now! She ordered, not looking at him. Ben stared pleadingly at her, but knew he had promised.

"C'mon, De'ana. Let's go." He took the blubbering girl by the wrist and led her away. Iddyl Jun laughed eerily, leaning on the pillar again.  
"So you were prepared for once, my dear. To save your beloved knight, I suppose?" She pointed a finger.

"I'm prepared to bring you home, Iddyl...the cost doesn't matter any more." He laughed, and leapt to a ledge.

"I'd rather you'd willingly come with me, Adi. I think it would be better for the rest of you." She stood staring for a moments, her lips standing still. _What if I _pretend_ to turn, and the feelings I betray those of the dark? I can turn back, I swear. I'll be able to find the fleet that hides, too._

"Perhaps ...I _have_ been wrong, Iddyl. My feelings...they were always wrong. Clouded by an old judgement." She paused dramatically. "I'll come with you, as long as they are not harmed." Iddyl Jun smiled again.

"Then come, my dear. Let us become great. Your _friends_ will not be harmed. Adi Dawn-Kin, let yourself surrender to the dark side!" 

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

Adi gritted her teeth to keep herself from hitting Iddyl every time he threw his arm around her. It started when he took her to the old home that she, A'lianne and he used to share on Dusk.

"Home? Why have you brought me here?" She demanded, her eyes cold.

"Because I want you to feel comfortable," he replied. But it was different — not home. He had altered the holograms inside, the pictures of her mother and A'lianne. It was suited to _his_ purpose. She then felt like murdering him for all he had done, and now, he was treating her kindly when a few days ago he pointed his hatred at her. Her teeth clenched and unclenched as he whispered in her ear. In an attempt to sleep with her, she had claimed that she felt sick and rushed away to the bathroom. There, she calmed herself down, and promised that she would kill him someday, though she said it under her breath.

He took her to the _Domination_ Fleet in the _Firebird_, unaware that she was still a light sider. Her eyes widened at the sight of Star Destroyer after Star Destroyer, each with its own squadron of TIE Fighters, Interceptors and Bombers. A new type of TIE craft had been created, a TIE Advanced, similar to that which Darth Vader owned.

"A match for a B-Wing," she muttered. Iddyl Jun looked across from her from the pilot's seat.  
"What was that, my love?" She gritted her teeth and answered, "I was saying, wow, it's huge.'" _You son-of-Palpatine, excuse for a wampa. I will dance on your grave_...if_ I survive._ Iddyl Jun laughed.  
"You haven't changed. You seem to despise me, my dear. Perhaps in time you shall learn to appreciate me, as De'ana did." _Frankly, I believe that harlot was a better match for you, dark lord_, she thought, bitterly.  
"I'm not sure if that's possible," she hissed through her teeth. _Oh, stars, Ben! If you were here..._  
"You will, believe me. You will see the power I hold within. It is your deepest desire, is it not?" Said Iddyl, his rich voice smooth. Adi bit her tongue to keep herself from answering back, though a few words slipped out.

"If you really were kind to me, Iddyl, then the words you gave me a few days or weeks ago shouldn't apply. I am yours. What more do you want?" She could tell he was keeping himself from hitting her.  
"I have what I need...except immortality and your willingness. You were not willing to come with me, weren't you?" She bit her lip.

"No, I was not. I was throwing what I had gained away." He smiled and leaned into the seat.  
"Ah, but you had gained nothing. Now, you will gain everything." _That's what _you_ think, pervert_, she thought. If_ you think._ He cocked an eyebrow.  
"Your thoughts are troubled, my dear. Why?" _Ben_, came a thought suddenly. "Ah! Your feelings betray you. It is not me whom you have sworn your love to, it is Skywalker. How quaint. However," he continued, "Now, you must swear your love to me. Now _swear._" Her lips remained tight, but she managed a, "'Suppose." Iddyl grabbed her, wrestled her to the ground and glared into her eyes.

"Swear to me!" He hissed, burying his lips in her neck. She suppressed the urge to kick him, and mumbled, "I'mswear." _But you cannot control my thoughts. I shall never swear my mind or heart to you, as words are nothing — you said so yourself._ He pulled himself up, smiling.

"Not so hard, was it?" _Now play nice, girl._ She forced a smile back.  
"It wasn't." _Be brave now._ She reached up, pulled him down, and kissed him, though it was more of a peck.

"Ah, this is more like it," he whispered. _Sorry Ben._

Adi regretted what she had done, the feeling of guilt heavy. It was through her own choices that she had ended up like this — in the arms of her enemy. But she didn't want it like this. She wanted to be back with Ben.

"You're not _still_ thinking about _him_, are you?" Asked Iddyl, watching her eyes flicker.

"A little," she answered, slowly.  
"Hm, well, we're almost there. Strap in." _Ben...that sounded just like Ben,_ she thought longingly. They emerged from hyperspace, and she sucked in breath sharply. In front of them was the largest fleet of Star Destroyers and ships she had ever seen.

"This," he said, "Is the _Domination_ Fleet." 

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

"Ben, tell us again. _What happened?_" Kyle placed his hands firmly on the younger man's shoulders, staring squarely into his eyes. "We have to _know._" Ben couldn't keep the tears from rolling down his handsome face.  
"She...oh, _damn!_ She wanted to bring De'ana back. And I wanted to stop her, but...you know how she is. So we headed there in the _Bird_, and on the way, she made me promise that if she told me to, I would take De'ana and go. When we reached, I knew that she had a plan in mind. She told me to go with De'ana...and I had promised. So I brought her back." He shot an angry glare at the girl. "It's because of _her_ actions, Father, that I lost Adi!" He buried his face in his hands, and Luke put a comforting arm around his son.  
"Ben, you have to understand...she had little choice. Besides, whatever she's up to, knowing her, she'll be fine. Right, Kyle?" Kyle nodded warmly.

"Remember K'fiyanne? She got outta that easily." He paused. "Luke, I think we should deal with..." He nodded his head in De'ana's general direction. Luke nodded and got up, frowning at the girl.  
"Do you have anything to say, De'ana?" Her dark eyes blazed. Since she had gained her confidence again after being rescued, she sneered and snapped back, tossing back her jet-black hair.

"I have nothing to say...except I'm glad we're rid of the slut that stole my love!" Luke glared into her eyes, pressing her down with the Force.

"De'ana! Are you aware of what crimes you are responsible for? Are you aware of what you have done? You unleashed a Star Destroyer on my son and the other pilots! You attempted to kill a Jedi! You sided with Iddyl Jun in an attempt to go against us!" De'ana smirked, a light in her eyes dancing, rebellious and sinister.

"Do I care? All for the better. Ben shouldn't have gone with her. He broke my heart even though I loved him." Luke rolled his eyes.

"You pestered him. He didn't have feelings for you; he was destined for Adi." De'ana swore, and attacked Luke in a fit of rage.

"He is not! He is destined for me! He was mine, _mine!_ He was _mine!_" Luke threw her off in defence, his eyes dark.  
"You indeed have learnt from the Sith. You must be judged by the Sorceress-Jedi N'tania." De'ana's eyes widened.

"You're not joking? _Her?_ How _dare_ you! None of you understand! None!" Again, she flew in to a fit of rage, and Kyle pinned her down.  
"Calm yourself! Luke, go get the Sorceress!" Luke left the room, and Ben watched as Kyle struggled with the shrieking, kicking girl.

When Luke returned, a tall woman with dark brown hair pulled back came with him. She was wearing a dark purple robe, and her face showed lines of age. A black hooded cloak with silver lining rested about her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes held compassion and wisdom, and her lips were firm and straight. Her skin wasn't pale, nor was it tanned. She regarded the young woman, and her gaze rested on Luke.  
"Master Skywalker, as I can sense, what you've declared to me about this girl is true. I am curious...this girl intrigues me. I don't quite know why." The Sorceress N'tania watched the girl for another moment, and cocked her head. "Child, why do you resist?" She questioned, her fine, brown eyebrows raising slightly. Kyle stared at her for a moment.

He respected this woman, as most Jedi did. She had been found near the Degobah system, at the resting place of Yoda, and called herself a Sorceress rather than Jedi. She was one of the more powerful Jedi, yet the lightsaber she carried was never used. The clothing she wore was simple, yet appropriate for any occasion. She was a quiet, mature and thoughtful lady, full of wisdom and solicitude. She never judged people by first appearances, and when a Jedi needed an opinion, they called her. Though she was no older than Luke or Kyle, she was slightly taller than them, probably because of the race of human she was from. Though Luke refused to admit it, he was as powerful as her.

The girl, her eyes still angry, glared at the woman.  
"Who in the Hells do you think you are, if you think you're entitled to as me such personal questions, Sorceress?" She snapped. The Sorceress held up a hand, and lowered her head a moment in thought.  
"Child, you are obviously disturbed, and I believe it's by the thought of losing young Master Obi-Wan over here." Ben winced. She was the only one who still called him Obi-Wan rather than Ben. De'ana sneered.  
"Oh, really? How long did it take you to figure _that_ out?" She held up a hand again.  
"Anger is not the way, young mistress. You are a Jedi, remember." De'ana spat.  
"Jedi are weak and pitiful! Master Jun is far stronger." N'tania shook her head.

"Poor child...that man has filled you with ideas. Drastic measures will be required." From her robe, she pulled a twig, about the length of her forearm. "Child, for your actions, we must judge you and decide upon a suitable...disciplinary...action." She pointed it at her, and De'ana gasped and turned pale. She collapsed on the floor, and Luke turned away. He hated it when the Sorceress was forced to take desperate measures like this. It was a few seconds later when she replaced the stick into her robe, De'ana gasping on the floor.  
"The evil has been removed into the stick, which can be used for no evil," said N'tania firmly. "You are now free of the evil, but you still hold some of the dark power inside you. You have betrayed a Jedi, as well as attacking Master Skywalker. Child, you must come away with me for further and firmer training, away from the evils of the Universe, so when you return, you will be a quiet and composed Jedi." She took the blubbering girl by the hand, and turned to Luke. "She shall come with me in the _Pegasus_. I will take her back to the Degobah System, and we will train in peace there." She bowed to Luke. "I hope that this will aid you in the future, Master Skywalker. May the Force be with you always. To you too, Master Katarn...and you, young Master Obi-Wan." The respected woman almost glided out of the room, De'ana following almost in a trance.

Kyle and Luke watched her elegant, sleek silver-black ship leave. Luke then heaved a sigh, and turned to Kyle.  
"At least she's out of the way...but what about my son? And Adi?" Kyle stared at the stars.

"Ben...Ben will be all right, I know that. And Adi...may the spirits help her, wherever she is."

  



	9. The final showdown

Chapter nine

She knew where the _Domination_ fleet was. She had to tell the Republic...it was the only thought on her mind. _The consequences don't matter. As long as I tell them._ She slid out of her room on the _Annihilation_, to be stopped in the hallway by Iddyl Jun, who was leaning on the walls.  
"Going somewhere, beautiful one?" He said, softly. He walked towards her, and she backed away.

"Only to find you, Iddyl," She answered, putting on her best smile. Iddyl's eyes narrowed.  
"Because if you were doing _something else_, then I would have you killed for doing _something else._ You're not still loyal to the Republic, are you?" She shook her head quickly, clearing her thoughts.  
"No, no, no...of course not! I'm loyal to you and you only." Iddyl Jun smiled, and went on his way. Adi stretched out with the Force, and after he left, she headed down the hall. It was a trait of hers that she could sense where anybody was at any time, so she felt safer than she looked.

**Communications**_._ She had found the room she was looking for. She slipped inside, and stopped at the sight of the people there. This would be easier than she had estimated; she used the Force to hide herself, so they wouldn't notice her. She seated herself at a terminal and began.

**State communication code.**

2-483-IBD-7

State authorisation code for communication with Rebels.

88-392-483

Access code granted. State message.

Emergency message to Master Luke Skywalker. This is Adi. I've found the _Domination_ fleet. The coordinates are 3892-mark-2-FJ//D...please, I don't have much time. I've placed my life on the line to send this to you. Tell Ben I love him. I don't know how long I can last out before they realise what I'vedone.

She paused, thinking. She then continued.

**The fleet is huge. I think that if you actually come here, then you can destroy it without damaging anything else. I know that it may seem idiotic to you that I went along with this, but I swear upon my mother's grave that this will have a positive impact. I missand cherish you all.**

_That's enough_, she thought. _No need to go overboard._ But she paused, and wrote one last thing.

****

You can reply to me within an hour on the code Y-24-CX. 

She pressed a key to send, and then, to her satisfaction, it said, **Message sent.** She smiled, and headed back to her room, thankful that Iddyl Jun wasn't there. 

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

"Master Skywalker, you should see this." The communications officer on Corescant gestured for Luke to come over to him. "What do you make of it? A trap?" Luke stared at the writing, and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later.

__

One of those Jedi things, thought the officer.  
"No, it's not a trap. The _Domination _fleet? What's she talking about?" The man shrugged.

"I've no idea, sir. Maybe it ties in with the Star Destroyer assaults?" Luke frowned.  
"Hm. Call Ben here please...I think he should see this. Are we able to reply to the message?" The officer looked over the message, and stopped at the sight of the return code.

"Yes, sir. She's given a code." Luke leaned forwards.

"All right then...do you mind?" He said, gesturing to the seat. "I would like to do this one personally, David." The officer bobbed his head in respect to the Jedi Master, and Luke seated himself down. Ben rushed into the room.  
"Father! Did she really send a message?" Luke held up a hand for silence, handing him a data pad.  
"Here's the message, son. I'm going to reply to it." Ben looked over it anxiously.  
"Adi...she's in the hands of the enemy? She's risking her life again! But why?" Luke put finger to his lips, and said, "Son, don't worry. She'll get out of it."

**Greetings, Master Skywalker. Would you like to reply to the message?**

Luke couldn't help smiling at the friendly computer. It then faded, and he wrote, 

****

Yes, I would like to reply.

Acknowledged. Please state message content.

Adi, we know your position and we have the coordinates. We promise that we shall come as soon as possible to retrieve you, and, hopefully, to defeat the_Domination_ Fleet. If you can send us more information on the fleet, it wouldbe extremely useful. Keep safe. We miss you, Ben especially.  
**End of message?**

Yes. Please send.

Message sending...Error. Query=?message?not-sent{Problem-unknown-message-blocked. Block-unknown?resistance-to-message-reply-system} 

Luke gasped. Adi had just been found out. Ben rushed forwards.

"No...Father, we _must_ go after her now!"

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

At that moment, Iddyl Jun threw a bleeding Adi across the room, his personal guards around him beating her with their hard, cruel Force pikes.

"You..._liar_, you _fiend!_ How _dare_ you...how dare you _pose_ as my _friend._ What did you do? What did you tell them?" Adi smiled through her bleeding face, defiance in her eyes.  
"I told them _everything!_ I told them where the Fleet was! Soon, they'll be destroyed, and I don't give a damn if we go with it!" He struck her himself, and she didn't flinch.

"You lie! You'll cause a pain to them all...they shall suffer! I will speak with the Commander myself...and he will have you put to death! I thought you had _feelings_ for me." Adi shrugged.

"I didn't, did I?" Iddyl turned away, seething.  
"I don't know what will happen...if I kill you, there is no satisfaction. I want you to be by my side, I want to be _us_ again as we once were...why did you betray me?" He asked, almost pleadingly.  
"Why did you kill A'lianne?" Adi retorted, eyes dancing with rebellion. Iddyl Jun swore, and hurled a Force pike at her. She jerked to the left, and avoided it just in time. It vibrated in the wall it had hit.

"A'lianne was a _fool_." Before Adi could speak, he turned to the guards. "Take her to the prisons..._with_ ysmalari. Don't let anybody find her, tell no-one. Leave no records of where she is. Only tell me which cell she is in, and memorise it for yourself. If anybody asks, ignore them, and tell them it's by _my_ orders. Don't let anybody see you, either. We can't take foolish risks!" They bowed to him, and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her away kicking and yelling after him.

"Iddyl, your time will come to an end, and in that time, you will suffer for your crimes! You'll remember, and regret! Yes, I may die, but I don't care anymore. As long as you pay. Farewell, Iddyl! My friends will find you! My lover will find you!"

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

Ben felt a disturbance in the Force — pain lanced through his sides, his back. He opened his eyes, and sat upright in bed. _Adi?_ He knew what was going on. They had found her out...and they were hurting her. _Adi! Hang in there! I'm coming!_ He doubted that she had heard, but he knew that somehow or other, she knew what she was going through.

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

Iddyl thought hard about what he was going to do with the rebellious, traitorous Adi. He knew that somehow or other, she would escape, or die trying. She would become a martyr, a heroine, and he didn't want that. But...how would he prevent it? He stopped pacing, and remembered. The duel. If he would challenge her again...she would be too weak to fight, and he would defeat her. He closed his eyes, and stretched out with the Force. He knew which cell she was in.

He walked briskly through the _Annihilation_, his thoughts set on the cell. He felt the presence of ysmalari, and knew she was near. He removed the ysmalari coiled around frames by the doors, and opened it. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, arms wrapped around her knees. She didn't look up when he came, but she seemed to know why she had come.

"You know, Adi?" Her lips moved only slightly.  
"I know."  
"Then you will come?" There was a slight smile on her face.

"I'll come. And we'll end it. Dead or alive." Iddyl Jun grabbed her by the wrist, and she went with him willingly.

They took the _Firebird_ undetected away from the Imperial lines, and headed for Dusk.

_Dusk_.

_The end of the line._

Dusk.

The end of Time.

Dusk.

When the sun falls.

Dusk.

When we end it all.

The words rung in Adi's mind. She didn't know where the thoughts came from. They just _came._

_Dusk._

Will I survive?

Dusk.

Will this be the day I die?

Dusk.

Will I prove the vision right?

Dusk.

The question is, will I die tonight?

Iddyl Jun glanced at her, uncertain of her thoughts. They gave her anxiety away. What _was_ she thinking? These strange words...what vision? Did she see herself die? Then it meant he would be victorious._  
_"Your thoughts are strange, Adi." Adi gave him a sideways smile.  
"They're always strange to those who don't understand." He swore, and they appeared before Dusk.  
"We're here. Upon reaching the chamber, we will end it." He wondered how someone could be so _willing_, so..._easy_ about this sort of thing. She was going to her _death_, for Palpatine's sake. And she was willingly coming. How badly did she want to end her life?  
"Not very badly," she said, suddenly. _Damn!_ Thought Iddyl. _I didn't put up a guard._  
"Then why are you so willingly doing this?" She smiled again.  
"Because in the end, you will realise who you are." Iddyl Jun rolled his eyes.  
"I _told_ you, there's point trying-"

"-Knowing that you fear the truth?" She interrupted. "I know how you are inside. And you won't admit it. Say nothing now, save it til the end."

The minutes passed quickly. Soon, they were standing either side of the abyss, facing each other. A silence was held between them, the only sound was their lightsabers being drawn.

"Let us begin," said Iddyl Jun.  
"And let us end it," she replied. The silence was broken by the _snap-hiss_ of a red and blue lightsaber.

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

Admiral Ackbar had his Calamari Cruiser hover in front of the fleet. X-Wings, Y-Wings, B-Wings and other manners of ships, including a few from their smuggler friend Talon Karrde, zipped around the large, huge fleet that formed the Republic's battalion. Not only did Karrde's people join them, but a new race discovered, the Kru'tans, dark grey-blue humanoid military specialists, had a fleet of their own to add. The Empire had forced most of their people into slavery, and this was their chance to get them back. Han Solo and Lando Calrissian once again were united in the _Millennium Falcon_, Chewbacca, Jaina, and Jacen accompanying them. Luke, Anakin and Ben flew in their X-Wings, Mara following the _Falcon_ in her ship, the _Shrike_, with Leia and Kyle aiding her. Threepio also arrived to view the battle.

Another father-and-son X-Wing team were Wedge Antilles and Daikann, and they stood in the same squadron as Luke and Ben. Ben was still mystified about how Daikann knew that day, but he didn't answer when questioned. A voice came over the radio of every pilot in the Republic, and it was that of Admiral Ackbar's.

"We all know that here, today, we are going to fight the last of Thrawn's people," He said, gruffly. "We will stop the _Domination_ Fleet from spreading havoc around the galaxy. We will stop the Star Destroyers from raining death upon innocents. The people of all the planets who fell will be avenged. But this information of its location and size comes from one of the best — one who young Ben Skywalker stumbled upon not so long ago. Adi Dawn-Kin is still a prisoner, and, the Force forbids, if she falls, then we will fight the Imperial rebels to the last man. If the Force persists, then we will be victorious today! May the Force be with us all." He signed off, and he turned to one of his Calamari officers. "Give the word to go to hyperspace on my mark. 3...2...1..."

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

The dancers did their dance of Death as they spun on the Temple floor, lightsabers clashing. They did most of it in silence, though Iddyl Jun threw in a word or two.  
"How much do you love Ben, Adi?" He shouted, bringing his lightsaber down again and again.  
"More than my heart can handle," she answered.  
"Then why do you constantly do this? If you loved him, then you would not cause him pain by running off and risking your life."

"It's all for the good of the Republic."

"Did you not love me, once?"

"I loved the Iddyl Jun who was good and clean, the Iddyl Jun who would make me smile if I was unhappy, the Iddyl Jun who would count the stars and promise he would never turn to the dark side..." The same Iddyl Jun gave way to rage.  
"I-never-promised-that!" He screamed, bringing his lightsaber down for every word spoken. Adi blocked each shot, and, as she backed towards the abyss, jumped aside, so his back would be to the large chasm. "You-are-a-_slut!_ A_-fiend!_ You-do-not-deserve-to-" Adi brought her lightsaber quickly to his neck, stopping it an inch away.  
"-Live?" She finished for him. "When I spare your life so gratefully?" He sneered, and backed away.  
"Since you went back to the light side, you are nothing but weak. We could've been together, as we once were, but we are not." She smiled.  
"Oh, the old Iddyl still lives within me. But not this one. No, Ben replaces this one." Iddyl Jun screamed again, and, using his anger against her, for every word spoken gave a fierce blow. Adi merely laughed.

"Oh, Iddyl. You don't see? When we are both dead, you will turn in your grave knowing the _Domination_ Fleet and your friend Damon will be defeated. We will die, yes, but I will still be triumphant. As we speak, the Alliance is coming with their own fleet, to stop the invaders. The end of the road lies here — _here_ — Iddyl. Kill me, but it will be to no effect. My foster-father, Master Luke and Ben will come and finish you off. You will have nobody to stalk then." His eyes blazed.  
"We will see...your friends will be crushed in the end." 

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

Commander Andrew Damon swore and cursed Iddyl Jun. He had brought that... that _snake_ in, believing she was on his side. Then he was stupid enough to bring the Rebel to the Fleet, and didn't keep a weather eye on her. How could he trust a Jedi? She must've boggled the minds of those working in the Communications Room, so she could send word. But he didn't care. He cracked his knuckles, and smiled smugly. The _Domination_ Fleet by far was larger than any of the Republic — no, the Rebellion.

Suddenly, alarm klaxons sounded on the _Annihilation_, alerting him to get back to the bridge. Upon arriving, his First Officer saluted, and said, "Sir, the Rebels are arriving. Shall we attack and board?" Damon shook his head.  
"No, no. I want every single one of them _destroyed._ No survivors, so nobody will stand against us again." He smiled again. Their X-Wings would not last long against their TIE Advanced's. They were strong, sturdy ships, and-

"Sir! There's more than the Alliance, sir!" Andrew swore.  
"What the hell do you mean?"

"The...there's a second fleet, sir! And various smuggler ships!" The Commander rolled his eyes.  
"It doesn't matter. They're probably as weak as the Rebellion. Destroy them all!" The hundreds of Star Destroyers turned their attention to the incoming enemy. "Today," said Andrew, "The Rebellion will be crushed for once and for all! _Attack!_" 

Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë Ë 

"What are _those?_" Yelled Wedge Antilles over the comm. "They look like Vader's old ship! But...there're so many of em!" There was a deep chuckle from one of the Kru'tan pilots.

{No worries, General Antilles. I'll see to it.} The large, sleek form of the silver-black Kru'tan ship appeared in front of him, purple-blue bolts flying from the guns. The TIE Advanced exploded into a display of orange and red.  
"Nice flying, J'aok," Praised Wedge, grinning. "But our objective is to keep em away from the cruisers. Then we have to get the Star Destroyers...but which one?" Luke's voice came over the comm.  
"Wedge, that Super Star Destroyer. I...I can sense it. Adi was once there. That's the one. Red Squadron, follow my lead. Up to that Super Star Destroyer. We _have_ to knock their shields out." He paused. "No, on second thoughts, Wedge and Daikann, take the rest of the squadron and keep the fighters off our back. We'll go...I have an idea. Anakin, Ben, put a Force bubble around yourself. _Concentrate_, as I've taught you. And fly up to the shield generators and do your worst!" Ben grinned.  
"Copy, Red 2!" He said cheerfully. "Commander Damon, here we come!" There was a pause.  
"Ben, how did you know his name?" Ben thought a moment.  
"Adi must've told me when I didn't know it. C'mon!" The X-Wings glowed a slight pink, and sped upwards towards the huge symbol of death looming in space. There was a scream over the comm, and everybody waited to hear who it was.  
"We just lost Red 7!" Yelled Wedge, unhappily. "Keep your wits about you! I don't want to lose any more!" 

The _Millennium Falcon_ wasn't having much trouble. With the _Shrike_ bringing up the rear, they didn't get much fire from the back. And, with the Kru'tan ships covering them, the enemy were occupied. Seeing a Y-Wing in danger, they sped over to help it, drawing the fire away. An A-Wing zipped over them, and a B-Wing exploded under them.

"Are we winning?" Said Lando, almost cheerfully. "I can't tell!" Han chuckled, Chewie grunting.  
"I'm as confused as you are, ol' buddy," he replied, firing at another TIE. "But I'm worried bout those TIE Advanced things..." Jaina and Jacen grinned.  
"Don't worry, Dad..."

"...Our good pals, the Kru'tans..."

"...Are takin' good care..."

"...of em." Han winced.

"Kids, do _not_ do that! It scares the hell outta me!" Yelled Han Solo, shaking his head. He fastened his strong hands on the controls again and steered the ship upwards, downwards, into a corkscrew roll. They confused the enemy, and spiralled towards the Super Star Destroyer, _Annihilation._ They watched the three lone X-Wings spiral towards it, lasers blasting. The huge turbolaser blasts bounced harmlessly off their Force bubbles, and Jaina and Jacen whooped.

"Yeah, that's our kid-brother and cousin! Go Uncle Luke!" They cheered. "Dad, we've an idea. If they can do it, we can too. _Trust_ us. C'mon, it's easy." The Wookie groaned, unsure. "Don't worry, Chewie! We're strong enough. Relax." Han shook his head.

"You kids are just like your Uncle when he was your age...fine then. Let's give it a shot...Lando, brace yourself!" Lando rolled his eyes.  
"Geez, buddy. I can take care of myself you know — whoa!" He grabbed onto the seat, and _did_ brace himself. "Okay, okay. Point taken!" Han laughed, and piled on speed.  
"Right, let's shoot that wampa straight to Hell. Hang on, son — here I come!" The _Millennium Falcon_ sped ahead, zipping in and out of the jaws of Death.

"Stars, Mara...d'you really think they'll be okay out there?" Mara grinned, and answered blithely.  
"Of course! These are the children of the Jedi, remember." Kyle nodded, almost sadly.  
"You got that right..." Leia put a hand on his shoulder.  
"If you're thinking about Adi, she's probably all right, knowing her. Don't worry." See-Threepio put in his point.  
"Yes, Master Katarn. I believe that she's perfectly capable of handling herself. She is also an excellent Jedi after what I know of her. Do not fret, Master Katarn. She will pull through in the end." Kyle stared in the direction of Dusk.  
"I sure hope so." 

Luke felt adrenaline rushing through his bloodstream. He grinned, knowing that this was what he did best — apart from his Jedi traits. He loved the sensation, being on the edge of danger, dealing with Death — it was an _awesome_ feeling. He sped up his X-Wing, relying on the Force to protect him. The large shield spheres were in full view. He smiled fiendishly.  
"Here's to you, Thrawn!" Yelled Luke, letting fly Proton Torpedoes. He fired one, two, three, four...then came his lasers. The _Millennium Falcon _came after him, firing. There was an explosion — the shields were almost down! He cheered. "You next, kids! C'mon, up an' at em!" Ben whooped, firing at the second while Anakin followed. There was another explosion.

"Commander, shields are down! Those X-Wings are invincible, sir! We can't destroy it!" Stammered the engineering officer, panicking. "What're we going to do?" Damon gritted his teeth. What had gone wrong? He had so much power — yet the pathetic Rebel fleet was defeating him.  
"We're going to last until the end. Concentrate your firepower on that cursed Calamari Cruiser! Follow!" The man gulped.  
"Yes, sir!"

Mara danced around the _Shrike_, supporting her son and husband.  
"They did it, they did it! Your husband, my husband, your son, my son!" She hugged Leia fiercely, buffeting Threepio.  
"Oh, my! It looks as if it's attacking Admiral Ackbar! They haven't given up yet!" Mara grinned fiercely.  
"Oh, they can handle it. Now what, Kyle? Should we go to her?" Kyle smiled.

"Yes...let's go to Adi. Ben too."

Damon stared at the failing systems on his ship. He sighed, and shook his head. What a fool he had been, so hungry for power. And now...he had it...and lost it. The hull was now 15 %...14 %...he gave another sigh, and saluted.

"Sorry, Admiral," he murmured, to the dead Thrawn. "I have failed."

And, in an instant, the _Annihilation_ exploded.


	10. "Good triumphs over evil - at a price."

Chapter ten

Adi held her lightsaber against Iddyl Jun's. Suddenly, she felt it — they had won! But not yet...she wouldn't tell him yet. There was still the rest of the battle to come. She could feel Ben's presence, Kyle's — they were on their way here. She knew it. The conclusion was near. She just had to hold him off until they did...time was running short. There was still hope for him yet. She could try and turn him. Then spilled out the vision...the words of the vision.

"Don't you remember, Iddyl? The sun, the stars, the happiness! You don't have control of the Sith...it's got a control of _you._" Iddyl snorted.  
"You're very wrong, Adi! You're the one who's devoted herself to that idiot of a Jedi..." She snarled back.  
"No, Iddyl! I think you're merely jealous that such a wonderful person can be a Jedi, too!" Iddyl sneered, his lip curling.  
"Think that if you wish, Adi!" He swung, jumped back and raised his hand. She was thrown back against the wall, pain lancing up her spine.  
"Dirty, corrupted, hellish, son-of-Palpatine!" She yelled, attacking again. He swept his hand in the air again, and she was thrown back.

"Don't call me that filth! I am _ten_ times of what Palpatine was!" He grunted, and charged. They clashed blades again and again, until a voice broke the sound of lightsabers.  
"_ADI!_" Ben and Kyle had rushed into the scene, and were standing at the side slack-jawed. Adi stopped, gasping as Iddyl Jun raised his hands.  
"The Imperials have been defeated. There is nothing more! Iddyl Jun, surrender!"

"Yes, Iddyl! You must surrender. Turn back...please. Stop this!"

"What? No! This cannot be...there is only one way to solve this! All of you must _DIE!_" Blue lightning flew from his fingertips, striking them. They fell from the onslaught, and Adi struggled to get up. _The end is here. My destiny is here. I'm sorry, Ben. It's the only way. You want to know the vision? It stands before you. Farewell, my love._  
"Well," she gasped, "If I'm-_going_-to-_die_," she continued, "Then-_you're_-going-with-_me!_" And, using the Force alone, she dashed forwards, ramming into him with her shoulder... and they fell into the dark pit of Lost Ones, Ben screaming, "ADI!" and Kyle following behind.

Ben fell to his knees, weeping. He tried to run after her, but Kyle knocked her flat.  
"No, Ben! Stop!" He wiped the tears roughly from his face. "Stop it! No...it couldn't be averted. Adi foresaw this. It's the end. Nothing more. Her destiny. Now, we shall leave here quickly. Say nothing, otherwise we'll surely hurt ourselves. There is nothing more we could do." He tried to get up, but felt weak in the knees.  
"I love her. She's gone, my love, she's gone..." Kyle slung his arm around his neck, and led him away.

The day was a victorious one, as the Republic had won. The remainder of the fleet surrendered, as most had been destroyed by the Krau'tan. But it was also a day of mourning. Luke, his face pale, stood in front of the whole Jedi Academy, to give his speech in remembrance of the great Jedi.  
"Today, we were victorious over the renegade Imperials — though at a price. One of the best of the Jedi, Adi Dawn-Kin, gave her life for our cause. She was the one who infiltrated the enemy side, and she was the one who gave us the information we needed concerning the fleet. But there was a dark lord that she was destined to defeat at the price of her own life. She killed him and herself to save my son and her foster father. She will be remembered, always. Her name will be heard! Nobody will forget. Never again will we allow dark to rule over light." There was a murmur of voices, and they all bowed in respect. Faces turned to Ben who stood in the corner, his face grey and drawn. Dry tears clung to his face in memory of the woman he had loved. And now, she was gone. Gone, from his side forever. He would never love again.


End file.
